Who knew?
by nothingbuttrouble202
Summary: This is a love story between Joe Jonas and Miley Cyrus. I suck at summary's but this is story is full of action, romance, drama, and heartbreak. My firt story please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first story, I wtote this a long time ago and I decided to change it up and make it into a Jiley/Moe story.**

**It might be kind of suckish in the beginning but it gets better I promise! **

Chapter 1

It was the day after the basketball game. Lily told me I missed Joe trying to kiss her. So I went for a walk. I ended up at the school. I stood in front of the gym where the game had been. I imagined everything. I walked to the nearby bench and sat down. It wasn't long when I heard a voice call my name. "Hey Miley." Joe said sitting next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not looking at him.

"I could ask you the same thing."

I just looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing just thinking."

"About what?"

"Last night."

I felt him freeze next to me.

"What happened last night?"

"Lily told me about that game last night."

"Did something happen?"

"It's nothing."

"She told you I tried to kiss her didn't she?"

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah I did try, because I wanted to see if what I feel for her is real, and that I don't feel anything for this other girl."

"Well yeah she told me you tried to kiss her but you didn't have to tell me why."

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Because the other girl is you."

I looked into his eyes.

"What?"

I was shocked by what I heard. Then he kissed me.

"Crap." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I have to go." he said getting up and then walking away.

The next day when I saw him I stopped and then turned in the other direction. But he caught up and stopped me.

"Wait! I want to apologize about yesterday."

"It's already forgotten." I said trying to walk past him.

"Wait. Please. I need to tell you that I know you have some feeling for me."

I froze.

"I can see it in your eyes and I want to be with you to." he said putting his hand on my waist and pulling me to him.

He then proceeded to kiss me.

"I have Jake." I was able to say, pushing him away.

"I see that you don't love him the way you love me."

"Stop. I can't be with you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to get hurt." I said before walking away.

But he wouldn't give up, he still went after me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"All you do is lead me on and then go to someone else. I have a good thing with Jake and I don't want to throw it away because you think you have feelings for me."

"But I really do. Please believe me. I know you think I'm no good but just give me a chance." he begged.

I looked at him long and hard. His eyes told me he meant it but I was still not sure if I believed him or not.

"Joe I don't want to get hurt."

"I won't hurt you" He paused. "Not again."

And he kissed me again. I needed help. I didn't know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I need to talk to Lily." I thought to myself.

Its lunch time now and I barley spoke a word. Lily could tell something was wrong with me.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked.

"Crap." I thought. "Time to come clean."

"Something happened with Joe."

I couldn't look at her.

"Oh my god what?" Lily asked excited.

"He kissed me."

"He what?" she asked shocked.

"He kissed me the day after the game and today."

"Oh my god! Tell me everything! I can't believe he did this!"

I told her everything that had happened.

"So you're going to give him a chance and just break up with Jake? What if Joe is just doing this to break up you and Jake?"

"I don't know what to do. I'm still in shock that this happened at all."

"Miley I don't think you should trust him."

"I think I do though."

The look on her face made me feel sick to my stomach. She looked disappointed in me.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what to do!"

"You can't do this."

"My head says no but my heart is saying yes and I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Well you would hurt Jake. And you say you love him."

"I do love him. I just might want to be with Joe."

"Ugh why?"

"Because I know he likes me this time."

"How can you completely trust him after everything? And how do you know he won't just come back to me like he always does?"

I stayed silent I knew she was right.

"I have to go." I said getting up and walking away.

I needed to find Joe. When I did, he saw me, smiled and kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Can't I kiss you?" he asked.

"Well I'm still with Jake."

His smile faded.

"What happened? I thought you were going to give us a try?"

"Joe I don't think I can. Lily would hate me forever, I would break Jake's heart, and I don't know if I can completely trust you."

He looked a little hurt.

"So you won't be with me because you don't want to hurt anyone?"

I nodded, unable to say more.

"Well you would hurt me."

"Don't you get it? I do want to be with you. I just can't bring myself to do it. After everything that's happened with us I don't know how I can completely trust you."

"I won't hurt you this time." He assured me.

"How do I know you won't just go back to Lily?"

"I'm not going to. I have feeling for you and no one else."

"Can you honestly blame me for not being completely sure about it?"

"No." he said silently.

I felt my heart break all over again.

"If it helps at all I really do want to be with you."

He quickly kissed my lips.

"Then why don't you listen to your heart and not what others would think or say of you?"

"It's not that easy." I said moving away from him.

"It can be." he said moving back to me.

"I could lose everything. I don't want to lose the only real friends I have because I chose a guy over what they said."

"You shouldn't spend your whole life trying to please people and make them happy. Your happiness matters to." he said placing his hand on my cheek.

"Like I've said I want to trust you and give it a try. I just don't think I can." I said looking down at the ground.

He lifted my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Is there anything I can do or say that will make you believe that I'm serious about wanting to be with you?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"I don't know. I'm just scared that if I give in everything will fall apart and then you'll leave because it was part of your plan or something."

"You really think I would be that cruel?"

"No" I sighed.

"Because I wouldn't."

Then he went silent.

"Miley?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I still don't know Joe." I said pretending I didn't hear him.

"What if we kept it a secret?"

I looked at him shocked.

"Well since people would judge you if they knew and we both want to be together why don't we have a secret relationship?"

"A secret relationship?" I thought to myself.

"What about Jake? I can't cheat on him."

"Then break up with him and make people think you're single."

"I need a reason. I can't just break up with him."

"Miley. If you really want to be with me and much as I want to be with you, you'll figure something out."

He was right. I was just making up excuses at that point.

"Let me think about it." I said to him.

His eyes lit up.

"Okay. Take your time."

"Thanks." I said smiling.

I was about to walk away when he grabbed my hand to stop me.

"What?" I asked looking back at him.

"Can I get one more kiss?" he asked smiling.

I giggled then quickly kissed him on the lips and walked away. After I had walked a few feet I heard someone speak to me.

"So...you and Joe now."

It was Lily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What?" I asked hoping she hadn't seen what just happened.

"You know what. I saw you and him."

"So you know everything?" I asked ashamed.

"A secret relationship? Really? You would keep that from me?"

"I didn't agree to it."

"You said you would think about it and then you kissed him! You might as well have said yes."

I didn't know what to say.

"You know you're going to have to tell Jake."

I felt light headed and sick again.

"Jake." I thought. "How am I going to tell him? This is going to break his heart."

"It's the right thing to do. And if you don't then I will." said Lily.

"I know. I will tell him."

"Good. When?"

She wasn't going to let this go.

"When I see him." I said in a low voice.

"You're doing the right thing."

"I'll see you later."

I wasn't looking forward to after school. Having to see Jake. Telling him what I did. I was at my locker when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Great, time to tell him." I thought.

I turned around but was surprised to see not Jake but Joe.

"Joe. What are you doing? Jake could see you." I said pushing him away.

"I don't care. I heard you're going to tell him about us anyways."

He had me pinned against the lockers.

"Yes but I don't want him to find out this way." I said trying to push him back.

"Why are you so against us being seen by anyone?"

"Not anyone, just Jake and Lily."

"Why Lily? She already knows everything."

"Wait. How did you know that?"

"She found me after you left and talked to me."

"What did she say?"

"She asked why I was doing this to you. Then she told me I better not hurt you again."

"No one wants to see me get hurt again. It could push me over the edge." I said looking at the ground.

"You both think I'm going to hurt you again and that I'm just toying with you? I'm not that big of a jerk."

"We know that."

"Then have a little faith in me." he said moving closer to me.

"Seriously Joe. Jake could come at any moment."

"I don't care." he said inches away from my lips.

I felt so weak around him. He had a weird power over me. As his lips touched mine I felt my heart beat faster and my knees go weak. I could feel him smiling. When his arms wrapped around me I felt like I was melting from his touch. But then I felt a sharp pain in chest. I thought of Jake. I felt heartless. I knew better, yet I'm still letting it happen. I finally found the strength to push him away.

He looked confused.

"No more. I need to talk to Jake."

I walked away from him. As I was, tears came down my cheeks. I felt awful about whets been happening.

"Hey Miley. Wait up." I heard someone call behind me.

This time it was Jake. I quickly whipped away my tears and turned to him.

"Hi. Jake." I said with a fake smile.

"I haven't seen you all day. I've missed you." he said smiling and leaning in.

I stopped him.

"We need to talk." I said looking up at him.

He looked a little worried.

"About what?" he asked nervously.

"Something happened yesterday and today."

"And what's that?"

"Joe kissed me and told me that he wants to be with me."

I will never forget the sadness that was in his eyes.

"You want to be with him to don't you?"

He couldn't look at me.

"I just thought you deserved to know." I said before walking past him.

"You're not getting away that easy. We need to talk about this." he said catching up to me. "What else is there? You hate me and I've probably hurt you and I've gotten enough about it today."

"So you do want to be with him to?"

"I don't know! I really didn't want this to happen in the first place. Now I've disappointed everyone that matters to me." I said holding back tears.

"I still love you. I just don't know what I'm going to do."

"I don't either. But I do know that I need time to think about all of this."

"Okay." he said quietly.

"Are you getting what I'm saying?"

"Yes. That you need time to think."

"And on my own."

"What are you trying to say?"

This was hurting me so much. He just didn't want to understand.

"I'm sorry but this is for the best." I said putting my hand on this cheek.

"Please. Miley. We can work this out." he begged.

I kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry. But it's over."

Then I walked away. That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I walked to the corner where I usually get picked up when Lily came.

"I saw Jake." she said.

I looked at the ground.

"You talked to him didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I did."

"Did he break up with you?"

"No I broke up with him."

"So you broke up with him for Joe? Wow Miley."

"That's not why I broke up with him."

"Why else would you?"

"Because I need time to think."

"You seriously need to think about it? You really want to be with Joe?"

"I don't know! I'm just so confused right now." I said putting my hand on my head.

"Do you love Jake?" Lily asked.

"I think so." I said not entirely sure of anything anymore.

"And it's obvious you feel something for Joe."

"I do." I said ashamed.

"You know I don't want you to trust him because he might hurt you again but do what you need to do. I'm just warning you."

"He said he loves me."

"He what?" asked Lily.

"He loves me. Or at least he says he does."

"Did you say it back? And do you believe him?"

"No I didn't. I changed the subject."

"Do you love him back?"

"I don't know. I still need to think."

"Right. Okay sorry."

When I got home I went straight to my room and cried for a good hour. I felt like I couldn't breathe and that someone and taken my heart and ripped it right out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was lying on my bed looking up at the ceiling when I got a text. It was from Jake. It read:

_"Miley we had a good thing. I'm not about to give up on us. I meant what I said. I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I love you." _

I sighed then responded:

_"I'm sorry Jake. But what I did is unforgivable and you deserve better than that."_

He responded but I couldn't talk to him anymore. So I ignored it. He even called a couple times. I just couldn't talk to him. Yes I felt horrible inside, I just didn't want to hurt him more. After Jake finally gave up I got another text. This time it was from Joe. It read:

_"I heard you and Jake broke up. I'm sorry. I know that must have been hard."_

_"It was. But I just need to think about things."_ I responded.

_"Do you love him?" _

_"In a way I always will. But I just don't think I love him in the boyfriend way."_

_"What about me?" _

_"I fell in love with you a while ago."_ I admitted.

_"Really?" _

_"I had it bad."_

_"Had?"_

_"Have."_

He responded with a smiley face and wrote:

_"Tell me when you know if you want to give us a try."_

I put a smiley back and wrote:

_"I will." _

I was up all night thinking. I wanted to be with Joe so much. But there was still part of me holding back. If I gave Joe a chance then it would tell me if I really wanted to be with him or not. I've never had to make this hard of a choice.

The next morning as I walked down the hall I felt tired, heartless, nervous, sad and a little anxious.

"Hey Miley." said Lily when she found me.

"Hi" I said with a small smile.

"You look awful. Did you sleep at all last night?" she asked looking at me.

My eyes had huge circles underneath them and were red, and puffy.

"Not really. I was up all night crying and thinking about what to do." I said opening my locker. "And did you come up with anything?"

"I think I'm going to give Joe a chance, I'm still torn." I said putting things in my backpack. "I just want you to know I'll support you with whatever choice you make. I just want you to be happy."

"I know you do." I said closing my locker.

"Ready to see him?" she asked as we walked down the hall to her classroom.

"I'm a little nervous." I said placing my hand on my stomach.

She linked arms with me as we walked into the classroom. My heart stopped when I saw Joe. As we walked in he turned around and when he caught my eye he smiled. I smiled back and kept walking with Lily to her desk. When she put her backpack down we walked over to some empty desks and sat down. It wasn't long after that when Joe walked over.

"Hi." he said.

"Hey." said Lily.

I smiled and looked at the desk. Joe was about to say something when I got a text. At first I didn't recognize the number. But when I read it, I knew exactly who it was.

"Uh I have to go. I'll see you guys later." I said getting and then running to the door.

"What's up with her?" asked Joe when I was gone.

"I don't know. She got a text then she ran off."

"Maybe it was the text." suggested Joe.

"But what could it have said to make her run off like that?" asked Lily.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." said Joe going toward the door.

When I reached the end of the hallway I saw him.

"What do you want?" I asked when I reached him.

"Nice to see you to Miley." he said smiling.

"Why did you text me Lucas? You know you're not supposed to talk to me. Remember?" I said crossing my arms.

"You broke up with Jake?"

"Yeah I did. What does it matter to you?"

"Oh nothing. You just broke his heart that's all."

"That's the last thing I wanted to do."

"You did this to get back at me didn't you?"

I wanted to kill him.

"You really think that's what this is about?"

"It is."

"Wow. You're more self centered than I thought. I didn't even know he was your friend until a week after I actually talked to him. And after that I tried to stay clear from him. He's the one who started our relationship. I wanted to be with him, for him. Not because I wanted to get back at you. You never even came up. God you just make me so mad."

"You make me mad because you broke his heart."

"You don't know anything Lucas!"

Then he slapped me. I held my cheek where he slapped me.

"You never change do you? Always accusing me of things. Then hurting me."

"It's not my fault you do stupid things that make me mad." he said pushing me against the wall. "Stop it! I never meant to hurt him I swear!" I said scared.

He was going to smack me again when someone yelled.

"Hey! Leave her alone."

It was Joe.

"She's not worth it." Lucas said before walking away.

I stayed silent and looking at the ground.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked walking over to me.

"I'm fine." I said hiding the cheek that Lucas hit.

"Let me see your cheek."

"Why?" I asked.

"I know he hit you. Now let me see." he said moving my hand.

He ran his fingers across the red spot. His touch was cold against my cheek. Then he stopped moving his hand and rested it in one spot. I looked up into his eyes. They were beautiful. I wanted to look away but I couldn't break away from his gaze.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

I nodded my head no.

"Was he the one who you got the text from?"

I nodded.

"Was he bugging you about the Jake thing?"

I nodded again.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"I just don't know what to say." I managed to say.

"There's your voice." he said smiling.

"I thought about it all last night." I said looking down.

"And you don't want to be with me." he said moving his hand off my cheek and stepping back,

"I want to be with you." I said looking back up at him.

He looked shocked but happy.

"Really?" he said grinning.

"Yes." I said smiling back.

He pulled me to him and hugged me. It felt nice being in his arms. I needed to enjoy it while it lasted, because he could hurt me and anytime. Is it right to always have your guard up? To never just let life take you where your supposed to go? With him I can never let him completely in. It's not going to be easy. When I'm with him, my guard seems to shut down and I tell him anything. But this can't happen. I'm afraid.

"I can't believe it." he said smiling and looking at me.

"What?" I asked smiling to.

"I never thought this would ever happen."

"Trust me I didn't either."

"I'm just sorry it took me this long to realize that I want to be yours." he said placing his hand back on my cheek.

"I was, well still am shocked that you want me. You always said you never liked me as more than a friend."

"I think I always knew I did, I just didn't want it to be true."

"I know what you mean. I really didn't want to have feelings for you but I just couldn't help it." "I'm glad." he said leaning in.

But the bell rang and I moved away from him.

"I'll see you later." I said smiling and walking away.

"So did you find Miley?" asked Lily when Joe walked back into the classroom.

"Yes I did." he said still smiling.

"So what happened? Why did she run off?" asked Lily.

"It was Lucas."

"Oh my gosh. What did he want? Did he hurt her?" asked Lily worried.

"He slapped her, and yelled at her."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. I got there before he could really hurt her."

"Well that's good. I guess that sort of makes you her hero."

"I guess it does." he said smiling even bigger.

"Did anything else happen?"

"Maybe." he said sitting down at his seat.

Before Lily could ask more the teacher had started class.

"Are you okay? I heard Lucas got to you. Why was he talking to you? He knows he's not supposed to talk to you." Lily asked me when she saw me at lunch at my locker.

"Oh yeah I'm okay. It was only a slap." I said.

"Your cheek is still red." she said looking at it.

"I'm just glad Joe got to me before he could do any real damage."

"Do you know why Lucas was talking to you? What made him mad enough to want to hurt you?"

"I guess he found out that I broke up with Jake. And he thought I broke his heart to get back at him."

"Do you know who he found out from? And wow Lucas. He really thinks you still care?"

"No I don't. And I know I told him that I wasn't trying to do anything to him."

"He's so full of it. To think that you would really do that."

"I know really!" I said closing my locker and walking with her.

Then I bumped into Jake. He smiled at me but I saw sadness in his eyes.

"Hi Miley." he said.

"Oh hi Jake."

"Do you mind if I still eat lunch with you guys?"

I looked at Lily. I wasn't sure what to do.

"Uh I'm not so sure that's such a good idea right now."

"Oh. Okay. Sorry. I guess I'll see you later then."

"Wait Jake." said Lily.

"Yeah?" asked Jake turning around.

"Did you tell Lucas you and Miley broke up?"

"What?" he asked.

"Did you tell Lucas that Miley broke up with you?"

"No. Why?"

He was lying. I could see it in his eyes.

"Then how did he find out?" I asked.

"I don't know." he said.

"You're lying." I said.

Lily looked at me shocked.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"His eyes are screaming it."

I was still looking at his eyes.

"Okay. I did tell him. But how did you know that?"

"He talked to me this morning."

"Talked to you? Don't you mean yelled and hit you?"

"He talked to you? Wait he hit you?" he asked shocked and worried.

"Yeah he did. He left a red mark on her cheek." said Lily.

"He did?" he asked looking pale.

I turned my face so that he could see it.

"Miley, I'm so sorry. I had no idea he would do that."

"I'm sure you didn't. Listen. I'm sorry I hurt you. That was the last thing I wanted to happen. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I'm sure you didn't. But it did. That's what he does. He gets mad and then smacks me around." "I had no idea."

I could tell he felt horrible about it.

"I should have known it was coming."

"How would you have known?" asked Lily confused.

"This isn't the first time he's hurt me."

"I know he hurt you last year but-"

I stopped her.

"That's not what I meant. That was just the beginning." I said looking down.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone. I couldn't."

"Why not? We could have helped you."

"No. He told me that if I told anyone he would really hurt me and deny the whole thing, I mean if I had told you he was hurting me would you have believed me?"

"Well I mean I'd be surprised. I thought you weren't talking to him anymore."

"Well that's what I told you. He and I still stayed in contact." I said ashamed.

"Why did you do that Miley?" asked Lily.

"I didn't want to give up my best guy friend. I thought that I could get him back but I was wrong."

"Miley I'm really sorry." said Jake.

"I'm not mad. I just need space." I said walking past him.

Lily gave him and look then followed after me.

"I can't believe you let him hurt you." said Lily as we walked.

"I know. I just didn't know what else to do."

"You know you can always come to me."

"I know." I said with a small smile.

When we got to our normal spot we sat down and did what we would do on any other normal day. As usual Joe came over to us to but this time he sat next to me and put his arm around me the way Jake used to do. It was weird having Joe next to me. I hadn't looked at him. I was thinking about everything that had been happening.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you okay?" he asked putting his hand under my chin making me look at him.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said with a fake smile.

"No she's not." said Lily.

I gave her a look.

"What? He should know."

"Know what?" he asked confused.

"That today wasn't the first time Lucas's hurt her."

"What?" he asked looking back at me.

"I stayed in contact with him." I said feeling ashamed again.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I thought I could get the guy who was my best friend back."

"But he didn't change?"

"Not one bit."

"You're not going to keep talking to him anymore though right?"

"I promise I won't."

"Good." Joe said.

"Yeah. We don't need you hurt anymore." added Lily.

"I know. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Lily."

"It's okay. So you guys are like officially a thing now?" asked Lily.

Joe looked at me with hope.

"Yeah. We are." I said smiling at him.

He smiled to.

"So you decided to give him a chance?" asked Lily.

"Yes I did."

"Well hopefully it goes well."

When we were walking back to our lockers Joe had grabbed my hand and held it. His hands were soft and warm. I looked up at him when did this. He smiled and I felt my face get red, which made him chuckle. So I looked back down and kept walking.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to get used to this." said Lily when we stopped walking. "Well this is going to take some getting used to for all of us."

"Seriously." said Lily. "So I guess I'm going to start heading to P.E. because I'm guessing you two will need a moment."

"See you later." I said after her.

When she was gone Joe put his hands on each sides of my face and looked at me.

"Hi." I said smiling.

"Hello there." he said smiling back.

"I still can't believe this." I said.

"Us?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well get used to it, because I finally have my chance with you and I don't want to ruin it."

This all felt like a dream. If it was then I didn't want to wake up from it. I wanted Joe and he actually wanted me back. I will never forget the feeling of being close in his arms. Its like nothing I've ever felt before. When he kisses me my knees go weak and its almost perfect in a sense. As the days went by Jake never gave up. It hurt to see him in so much pain.

"Jake. I'm really sorry about everything. I just need to be with Joe." I would say to him.

"He doesn't deserve you! He's just going to end up hurting you in the end. Like you've said he does. But this time its going to hurt more than ever before. When he does break your heart let me know and I'll be there for you the way he won't be." said Jake.

"I won't need a shoulder to cry on. Not this time."

"I see the way you fall apart when he's around. He's going to break you."

"No! Now shut up!" I yelled.

"I'm just speaking the truth!" he yelled back.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I yelled covering my ears and walking away.

"Just listen to me." he said grabbing my arm and stopping me.

"No. I've heard enough out of you." I said getting my arm back and walking away.

Part of me knew that there was a good chance he was right and Joe would turn out to be the same. But I wasn't going to let that happen. This has been the most complicating relationship I've ever had. I love Joe, and he says he loves me too but I can't help but be terrified of what's going to happen.

It's been three weeks with Joe. Things seemed to be going well. Jake finally gave up on trying to convince me to leave Joe and go back to him. But every now and then I catch him looking at me with worry and sadness. He doesn't want to see me get hurt. He still cares about me, as I always will for him. But he isn't the one for me...we both knew that.

"Hey." said Joe when I walked into his and Lily's classroom.

"Hi." I said with a small smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at me.

I knew why he asked. I felt empty inside and I was just having one of those days.

"I'm fine" I said with a fake smile.

He studied me for a moment, and then finally sat down in a desk next to me. I've been with Joe for three weeks now. I still haven't been able to tell my parents. I wanted to I just didn't know how they would react to it. Just the other night my mom had started asking me about Jake.

"How are you and Jake? Haven't seen him around in a while." she had said.

"We broke up." I said acting as if it was no big deal when really it had been.

"Oh. Honey I'm sorry. Did he break up with you?"

"No. I broke up with him."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because I just wasn't feeling it for him anymore."

I wasn't lying but not telling the complete truth.

"Oh. Well are you guys still friends or is it too soon for him?"

I was getting annoyed with all the questions but I had to put up with it or else the truth might come out.

"I don't know mom. We haven't talked much since it happened." I said.

"Wait. When did you break up with him?"

"About three weeks ago." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I don't know. Just didn't really think about it."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I wanted her to stop asking questions.

"Not really mom."

"Okay. Sorry."

Then I walked away.

"So have you told your parent yet?" Joe asked.

"I don't know how too." I said looking at the desk.

"It can't be that hard."

"Well have you told your parents?"

"I told them a while ago."

"Oh."

I felt bad for not being able to tell my parents what had happened or the fact that I'm with Joe.

"When are you going to tell them?"

"Soon. I promise."

"Good." he said before kissing my cheek.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I wanted to tell them but I wasn't sure how they would react.

"So you and Joe?" asked my friend Brandi later that day in P.E.

Brandi also has feelings for Joe.

"Oh. Uh yeah." I said nervously.

"Well cool. But what happened to Jake?" she asked me as we were running.

"It just didn't work out."

"Was it because of Joe?"

"Sort of."

"So it's been like three weeks you and Joe have been together?"

"Yeah. And I still don't know how to tell my parents."

"Really?"

"Well they sort of know that me and Joe have a past and they liked Jake so I'm just not sure how well it'll go."

"I think you should just get it over with. I mean what's the worst thing they could do?"

"Besides yell at me or ground me?"

"Now your just overreacting. They wouldn't ground you because of a guy. I mean they might be upset but it would pass eventually."

"I guess your right. I'll tell them tonight."

"Good."

My mom was on the lap top when I finally worked up the courage to tell her about Joe. "Mom?" I asked her.

"Yeah?" she asked looking away from the screen.

"I have something to tell you."

I knew I had her full attention now.

"So uh I have a new boyfriend." I said nervously.

"Oh. So what's his name?"

"Joe."

"Wait. Lily's ex Joe? Or some other Joe?"

I couldn't read her expression.

"Lily's ex Joe." I said in a low voice.

"Oh."

There was a long silence.

"Well I'm happy for you." she said turning back to the computer.

I hated not knowing how she felt about this. But I really didn't want to know if she was upset. So I just turned around and started walking to my room. When I was there I quietly closed my door, pressed my back to it and slid to the ground. I raised my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Tears started to form in my eyes. Why does love hurt? The next morning I woke up on the ground by my door. It was still dark outside. When I walked over to my bed I saw my clock and it had read 2:00 a.m. I found my phone and saw that I had seven new texts. Two from Brandi, both forwards, three from Lily, and two from Joe. I deleted the forwards from Brandi then read Lily's:

_"Hey"_ read the first.

_"Did you tell your mom?" _

_"Hello? Did she take your phone?" _

I thought it would have been pointless responding so I just left them and moved on to Joe's. They read:

_"Hey babe_ :)_"_

_"Did you tell your parents yet?"_

This seemed to be the question everyone wanted to answer to. I quickly took a shower and put on my pajamas, hoping to get at least a couple more hours of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Why didn't you text me back last night?" asked Lily when she found me the next morning.

"I fell asleep and when I woke up it was too late to respond." I said as we walked to her classroom.

"What time did you wake up at?" she asked.

"2:00 a.m."

"Oh. So did you tell your mom?"

"Yeah I did." I said sitting on the heater with Lily.

"Well? What did she say? Did she yell at you?"

"No. She said she was happy for me." I said looking down.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Lily asked confused.

"I guess. I just don't think she really meant it."

"Well how did she say it?"

"I couldn't tell. But I do know that she didn't sound all that happy."

"At least she didn't yell or take your phone or anything."

"Yeah. I guess your right."

"Hey Miley." said Joe coming and sitting next to me on the heater.

"Hi Joe." I said with a small smile.

"So I texted you last night." he said.

"Yeah I know. I fell asleep early and didn't wake up again until 2:00 a.m." I said.

"Oh okay. So did you tell your parents?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"She said she was happy for me."

"Great. Now was that so bad?" he said smiling.

"I guess not." I said.

Then he kissed my cheek and put his arm around me.

The next few days went the same. I found myself going to sleep earlier, and waking up on the ground in the middle of the night. I could feel myself shutting out my parents.

"Are you okay?" asked Demi one day at p.e.

I didn't hear her. I was in my own world.

"Miley? Hello?" she asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"What? Sorry." I said snapping out of it.

"What's up with you? You've seemed out of it a lot lately."

"Yeah. I'm fine." I lied.

I knew something was up. Now I know other people are noticing it too. I don't know why but I could feel something was going to happen. I just didn't know what.

"Are you sure your okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've just been having trouble sleeping lately and I'm a little tired."

I wasn't completely lying. I really was having trouble sleeping.

"I can tell. You have huge bags under your eyes." she said looking at me.

"Thanks. That makes me feel so much better." I said sarcastically.

"Love you!" she said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah." I said smiling.

"Hey Miley." said Joe coming up to us.

"Hi Joe." I said.

"What are you girls up to?" he asked grabbing my hand and holding it.

"Just P.E. stuff." I said.

"Nice." he said smiling.

It took me a moment to realize that Demi had left.

"Where did Demi go?" I asked looking around.

"On I'm not sure. I wasn't really paying attention." he said not taking his eyes off me.

I looked up and saw his green eyes and got and got that feeling as if something bad was going to happen again.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

My face must have given away what I was feeling.

"Nothing. Just tired." I said with a fake smile.

He looked at me carefully. He knew something was up. But he decided not to push it.

"Oh okay. Are you still having trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah I am."

"And you don't know why?"

"Nope."

"Huh, that sucks."

The rest of the day went normally. Until lunch happened.

"Hey Lily I have to go do that math thing so I'll try and come when I can. Will you tell Joe that when he comes?" I asked when I saw Lily.

"Yeah. No problem." she said.

"Thanks." I said before I walked away.

"Where's Miley?" asked Joe when he reached the spot where they usually hang out at lunch.

"Oh she had to do this math thing. She'll try and come when she can." said Lily.

"Oh. I wonder why she didn't say anything earlier." said Joe.

"She probably forgot until now. She tends to forget things a lot."

"Yeah maybe." he said looking at the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Lily.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he lied.

"Are you sure? Because you look like you have something on your mind." said Lily.

"Well I do."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Well there is this one thing." he said looking up at Lily.

"What is it?"

Then Joe kissed her.

"Joe!" yelled Miley.

They both looked up at me startled.

"Miley this isn't what it looks like." said Joe getting up.

"Oh really? Because to me it looked like you were kissing Lily." I said trying to hold back tears.

"Wait let me explain." he begged.

"Save it! I knew you would do something like this. I knew it! I was stupid to believe that you could EVER want to be with me." I said before walking away.

But then I turned back around.

"Oh and just in case you don't get it. We're done!"

As I was walking down the hall tears came rushing down my cheeks. I saw Joe as I walked; he saw me and knew what had happened. Before he could come over to me Demi stopped me. "Hey what happened?" she asked me.

"Joe kissed Lily." I said still crying.

She hugged me.

"Want me to kick his ass?"

I smiled slightly.

"No. But thanks anyways."

"Joe's coming over here." said Demi.

I whipped away as many tears as I could and turned to face him.

"Hi Miley. Are you okay?"

"You were right." I said.

"He hurt you didn't he?"

"Yeah. He did. But hey it happens." I said acting like I was okay.

"You act like your so strong and that you can handle yourself when really your dead inside. He broke you. Pushed you over the edge." said Joe.

"So what if he did? I'm not going give him the satisfaction of my pain." I said.

"I'll be here when you finally crack and have a complete melt down."

"Shut up! Why do you want me to completely fall apart so much? Can't you just leave me to handle this my own way?" I asked getting angry.

"I'm just speaking the truth. I don't want you to fall apart and do something crazy. That's why I'm telling you that I'm going to be here."

"Well thanks for the concern but I need to learn to deal with this myself so just butt out." I said turning my back to him.

"Thanks Demi." I said before walking away again.

For the rest of the day I felt empty. I felt as if there was no one else in the world and that I was alone to drown in my own misery. Joe was right. Joe broke me. Pushed me over the edge. He won. I didn't want it to be true, but it was.

As I was walking to P.E. I saw Joe. I felt as if my heart had broken all over again. He saw me and started walking toward me. But I walked faster until I reached the girls locker room. I reached my P.E. locker and slid to the floor and cried. I didn't want to go out there and see him. Demi had finished changing and found me on the floor.

"Come on. You need to get up and change." she said helping me off the ground.

"I don't think I can handle it. I thought I could but I can't." I said opening my locker.

"Well you still have to go to P.E. and I know this doesn't help but it's classroom day."

"Shit!" I said. "I should just skip."

"No. I'll be there with you the whole time." said Demi.

I stood there for a second then started to change. When we left the locker room Joe was there waiting.

"Miley-" he started.

"Stop right there. She doesn't need this." said Demi dragging me along with her.

Joe kept following.

"Really Joe? You expect her to want to talk to you after what you did?" asked Demi.

"Just let me explain!" he begged.

I got passed Demi.

"Explain what? You were kissing Lily. I knew you couldn't get over her."

"No you don't understand."

"Oh yeah? What don't I understand?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"I was just seeing if I did have feelings for her."

"Oh like you did when you kissed me? You shouldn't have to go around kissing people to see if you have feelings for them."

I felt tears coming to my eyes again. Demi saw them coming to so she grabbed my arm and kept walking to the gym.

"You are strong!" Demi told me.

"Thanks. But I'm not." I said walking to my number.

She stayed at hers. When I reached mine Joe spotted me alone. I didn't know what to do. There was nowhere to go. He had me trapped.

"Please can we just talk about this?" he asked me when he reached me.

"I'd rather not hear about how you still have all these feelings for Lily and that your sorry and you will always care about me and blah blah blah." I said trying to get past him.

But he put his hands up against the wall trapping me there.

"That's not what I wanted to say."

"Then what? That you don't want me around anymore and your sorry you wasted your time on me in the first place and- "

He interrupted me by kissing me.

"You talk too much. Now will you let me say what I was going to say?" he asked.

I nodded.

"What I was going to say is-"

He stopped because the teachers were coming.

"We'll finish this later." he said before running across the gym to get to his classes set of numbers.

"What did Joe say to you?" asked Demi as we walked to the P.E. classroom.

" When?" I asked.

"When he got to you at your number." she said as we sat on the bleachers in the classroom.

"He said he kissed Lily because he wanted to know if he had feelings for her." I said looking at my fingers.

"Does he? Or did he not say?"

"I started going on about how he can't just go around kissing people to see if he has feelings for them and he stopped me by kissing me. Then he said that we needed to talk."

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"I still need to talk to Lily first."

"You still haven't talked to Lily?" asked Demi shocked.

"No."

"Well then yeah. You should talk to Lily first."

"I will after school."

"Good. Keep me posted."

"I will. And thanks for being there for me."

"No problem."

For the rest of the period I thought about what to do. I wasn't mad at Lily, and its only fair that I listen to what she has to say before I think about what to do with Joe. When P.E. was over, I walked past Joe avoiding the talk we needed to have.

"Miley." said Lily when she saw me.

"Hi Lily."

"So I'm sorry about what happened at lunch. I didn't know he felt that way still."

"Its okay. I'm not mad at you. He told me that he kissed you and why he did it."

"Really? Why?"

"He said it was because he wanted to know if he still has feelings for you."

"Does he?"

"He says he doesn't."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I still need to talk to Joe."

"Didn't you guys already talk at p.e.?" asked Lily confused.

"We started to but then class started and before we finished I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh so when are you going to?"

"Probably tomorrow."

"Good idea. Oh don't look now but Joe's coming."

I stood still and didn't say anything else.

"Miley?" asked Joe.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." he said.

"Okay." I said.

Then I walked toward my mom's car as she pulled up. It was a silent car ride. I didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day. As usual I woke up on my floor, but this time on time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When I arrived at school that morning Joe was waiting by my locker.

"Hey Miley." he said when he saw me.

"Hi." I said getting to my locker.

"So can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure. Let's talk." I said looking at him.

"I'm sorry I kissed Lily like that. I shouldn't have, you were right. I shouldn't go around kissing people to see if I have feelings for them."

"Do you know how horrible I felt when I saw you kiss her? I don't know if I can trust you." I said crossing my arms.

"Please? Just one more chance?" he begged.

"I'll think about it and get back to you later." I said.

"Take your time." he said.

Then I left.

At lunch I called my mom and asked if I could go home. I didn't feel good. When I got home I sat in my room and thought about what to do. Then I went to my mom's room.

"Mom? Can we talk?"

I didn't end up going to school the next day. I was busy preparing. When I came back to school I was walking toward the counseling office.

"May I help you?" asked a woman behind the desk.

"I need to talk to someone about transferring schools." I said.

The woman led me into her office.

"Where were you this morning?" asked Lily when she saw me during passing period.

"Oh I just needed to do something." I said wanting to drop it.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"I had to talk to a teacher."

Technically a counselor is a teacher...right?

"Oh okay. Do you have to do it again tomorrow?" asked Lily.

"Yeah I do. And maybe at lunch tomorrow." I said.

"What do you need to talk to your teacher about?"

"My grades."

Again I technically I wasn't lying. I really was seeing them about my grades...I just also needed to tell them I'm leaving.

"Oh okay." said Lily finally dropping it.

I didn't know when I should tell my friends that I'm moving. I had the rest of this week left in California. I was leaving everything behind. I didn't know how things were going to go. How was everyone going to react?

When lunch came around I sat in silence.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Oh nothing." I said.

Joe walked up.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." I said back.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure." I said getting up, then we walked down the main hall.

"So are you still mad at me?" he asked as we walked.

"No." I said.

"So does this mean everything is okay between us?" he asked.

I knew exactly what he was asking me.

"Ask me again tomorrow." I said walking away.

Of course I wanted to be with him but with me moving it wouldn't work. The week flew by fast. I still haven't told anyone I was leaving. I also have been avoiding Joe.  
My last day of school. Time to come clean.

"Hey Miley." said Lily that morning.

"There's something I need to tell you." I said turning to her.

"What is it? Are you and Joe back together?"

"No. I'm moving."

"To where?"

"Boston."

She was quiet for a moment.

"Why? And your parents are letting you?"

I could tell she was mad.

"I just feel like its best. I need to clear my head and have a new start to get away from the drama."

"By drama you mean Joe right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"When are you leaving?"

"Saturday night." I said hoping she wouldn't be too mad.

"So soon? Why are you just now telling me?"

Yeah she was mad.

"I just didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry."

"I'm really going to miss you." Lily said pulling me into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too." I said as I let a tear roll down my cheek.

"Why are you so quiet?" Demi asked me at P.E. as we walked around the small gym.

"No reason."

"You're not telling me something. Since you're not telling me something I must know what it is now."

"I'm just a little down."

"Why?"

"It's my last day."

There was silence.

"What do you mean this is your last day?"

"I'm not coming back Monday. I'm moving."

"Like schools or moving away?"

"I'm going to Boston tomorrow night."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What? Why are you just now telling me this?"

"I didn't tell anyone until today."

"Who else knows?"

"Just you and Lily."

"Wait you haven't told Joe?" she said stopping me.

"No." I said quietly.

"Haven't told Joe what?" Joe asked coming up behind us.

But before I could protest the bell rang and I grabbed Demi by the wrist and dragged her to the locker rooms.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Demi confused.

"I can't yet."

"Why not? He needs to know."

"Why? He's not my boyfriend anymore."

I was angry. I was leaving everything behind. Sure Joe should know I'm leaving but he isn't a priority.

Demi pushed me against the lockers.

"You love him! I can see that this is killing you! Imagine how he's going to feel. I mean come on! He finally wants you and you're about walk away from it."

"He's walked away from me plenty of times. What makes this any different?"

"You don't really want to walk away! All your doing is running from your fears. You don't want him to break you again. But guess what Miley that's life! Your going to get hurt so many times, you'll look back on this and it'll be nothing! So just stop and think for a minute. Do you really love him? And are you really ready to give up so easily? Yes he cheated but he admittedly came to you and wanted to make things right. He knows what he did was wrong. Stop being such a baby and listen to your heart."

I was speechless.

Demi walked away angry.

She had every right to be. I was running from my problems. I just didn't know what else to do.

After I changed and came out of the locker room I saw Joe leaning against one of the poles looking up at the sky. He heard me coming up behind him so he turned around and faced me. He was so adorable. The sun was hitting his curly blonde hair making him glow.

"Hi" he smiled.

I wrapped my arms around him taking in his sweet sent. Wanting to freeze time and never let this moment pass.

"What was that for?" He asked still holding me close to him and moving a piece of hair out of my eyes and leaving his hand against my cheek.

"I just want to remember you always." I said feeling tears coming to my eyes.

"What's wrong baby?"

I could see worry in his eyes.

"I-I-I'm moving."

He looked confused.

"What do you mean you're moving?"

"I'm going to Boston."

He stepped away from me with tears forming in his eyes. I was about to say more but the bell rang and he was gone. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Jake. At this point I didn't care and ran into his arms and let him hold me.

"Why do you keep being nice to me?" I asked looking up at him with my wet face.

He looked deep into my eyes resting his palm on me cheek.

"Because I love you and you don't deserve anymore pain."

I couldn't say anything to him. So I stepped back from him and walked away. I couldn't get caught up in the moment and have anything happen.

"There you are." Lily said when I finally reached the hallway where my locker was.

"Sorry. I got side tracked." I said going to my locker and getting the things I needed.

"I saw Joe. He didn't look happy. In fact he looked rather sad."

"Oh." I said pretending I didn't know why.

"Yeah so I stopped to talk to him."

"And what did he say?"

"He told me to get away from him. And he normally wouldn't say that to anyone. So I'm guessing something really upset him."

I felt horrible.

"I didn't mean to upset him. I didn't think he's be that upset."

"So you told him you were leaving?"

I nodded.

"I'm guessing he didn't take it well."

"Obviously" I said walking away.

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea! I mean really who would have thought he would be so upset by this. I just don't get it."

I really didn't.

"I think you should talk to him."

"I don't think he really wants to talk to me." I said as we walked.

"I wouldn't be so sure." she said stopping.

I stopped to and looked up to see Joe.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

I looked at Lily.

"I'll just go tell your mom you're going to be a couple minutes." She said before walking away. "I'm sorry." I said unsure of what else I could say.

He stepped forward. Inches from my face. I could feel his breath on me.

"Don't go." He whispered softly wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What can I do? Everything set."

But I spoke to soon.

"Hello?" I said when my phone went off.

"Miley. You didn't get into the school in Boston. You get to stay!" Lily squealed on the phone.

"Are you serious?" I was both excited and slightly disappointed.

"Yes! Your staying!"

"That's great!"

"Now hurry. Your mom has a surprise for you."

I laughed

"Okay. Just let me tell Joe and I'll be there soon."

"Who was that?" Joe asked.

"It was Lily with some news."

"What news?"

"I'm staying." I said with a huge smile on my face.

Joe hugged me and twirled me around. When he put me down he kissed me. I could feel him smiling in the kiss.

"Now. I have to go. We can talk about working things out later."

"Bye." He said still smiling.

As I walked to my car I had a huge grin on my face. But it slowly faded when I saw Demi still sitting on the benches near the big gym where she waits for her ride. Our eyes met. I walked over to her.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." she said Cooley.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. You were totally right about me. I don't want to run from my problems. So I'm not moving. I'm staying right here."

She stood up and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you like that."

"Don't be sorry. You were right."

"So you and Joe worked things out?"

"Sort of. I told him we would talk about things this weekend."

"Good!"

"Well I have to go, My mom is waiting for me."

"Okay. See you Monday!" she said with a smile.

When I finally reached the car, my jaw dropped shocked.

"Don't just stand there. Come hug us!" Nicole. said opening her arms.

Nicole is my cousin from Boston. She was there with her sisters Daisy and Chloe as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked happy to see them.

"Well since you don't get to come and move out with us your mom thought it would be a good idea to have us come out and see you. So we did." Chloe said.

"Aw you guys have no idea how happy I am to see you! How long are you here?"

"For a week." Daisy said.

"And you guys are missing school?"

"Its only five days! Besides your worth it!"

I hugged them all again and we got in the car.

This was so amazing! Everything was finally going right. For now. The weekend went by so fast. I didn't hear from Joe. But it didn't really bug me. If he wants to talk he'll find me. When Monday came around I was sad that I had get up and go to school.

"Do you really have to go to school?" Daisy asked as I headed out the door.

"Sadly."

"Well I guess we'll just be sitting around bored all day."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you guys will find something to do."

Then I was out the door and off to school. When I got to school I was greeted by a cheerful Lily. Not that, that wasn't any different from any other day.

"Hey." she said with a huge grin on her face.

"What are you so happy about? It's Monday. No one should be this happy!" I said in a joking voice.

"I'm just glad your still here, and from what I can tell Joe is glad too. Well more than glad he looks excited and like he's about to explode." Lily told me as we walked down the hall. "Really? Well that's shocking. I didn't hear from him all weekend."

"Seriously? That's lame."

"I don't mind. If he really wants to talk to me he will. Plus I was having a lot of fun with my cousins."

"I bet. I can't believe your mom flew them out here like that. It's official. Your mom is the coolest ever!" Lily said as we walked into her classroom.

"Sure." I said laughing lightly as we went in.

But of course with my luck and clumsiness, I tripped and fell into Joe.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." I said getting off of him.

He smiled at me. It's really annoying when he smiles. It makes my heart sing.

"Your here."

"I told you I would be." I said trying not to let my emotions get the best of me.

"I know. But still."

I slightly smiled then walked past him.

"Wait." He said grabbing me by the wrist.

"What?" I asked.

"Can we talk?"

I looked at Lily unsure if I should or not.

She gave me a nod telling me to go.

"Sure." I said.

He led me outside. Once we were out of the hall and outside on a nearby bench.

"Am I the reason your staying here? When you know you'd much rather be in Boston."

"No. The reason I'm still here is because I didn't get into the high school, and because all I was doing was running away from my problems and fears."

"If you had gotten into the school would you really still be here?"

"Honestly I don't know. Even if I wanted to stay it might have been too late to back out. But that doesn't matter. I get to stay here."

"But are you really happy with still being here?"

I didn't understand why he was asking all of these questions.

"Yes. Why are you asking me these questions?"

"I just want to make sure your happy."

"Well I am. My mom even flew my cousins out to see me."

"She did?" "

Yeah she did. So you don't have to worry about me not being happy."

We were silent for a moment.

"Was that all you wanted to say?" I said finally breaking the silence.

"No."

"What else is there?"

"We still need to talk about what happened. What I did to you."

"I don't like what you did. But I love you and I want to be with you. I don't know if you really still feel the same way but if you do then you should tell me before its too late. I waited all weekend to hear from you. But I got nothing. After you kissed me I thought everything was going to be okay. But honestly it doesn't even seem like you really care. I may be over reacting but still."

He stayed silent.

I got up.

"Okay. I get it."

Then I walked away. He just sat there. He didn't even make an effort to come after me or anything.

"So what did Joe say?" Lily asked me when I got back to the room.

"He asked me if I was happy that I'm still here and then he said we need to talk about what happened and I told him I loved him and I wanted to be with him and it seemed like he didn't care. So I told him he should tell me before its too late. But he didn't say anything. He let me walk away. I think its over for good."

"But why would he do that? It makes no sense."

"Maybe he realized he doesn't really care for me."

"I don't know Miley. He seemed to really care about you."

I shrugged then the bell rang.

As I got to the door Joe was walking back in. He looked sad. But I just moved past him and kept walking. What's going on with him? It doesn't matter. I don't care...okay yes I do but he's made it clear he doesn't want to be with me anymore so I'm just going to move on. He wasn't making this easy. I saw his face everywhere I went. He finally got the guts to talk to me when he saw me alone at my locker.

"Miley. Can we talk?"

"You mean like really talk or just say you want to talk then say nothing like this morning?"

I was annoyed and he knew it.

"I'm sorry about this morning okay? I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Tell me what? That you never really loved me? Or even liked me? And you've already moved on? You can save it. You've made it loud and clear."

"No! I love you Miley! And that's why I want you to be happy and I'm letting you go." "Excuse me?"

"I know what you did. I know you love me but you also still love Jake. He told me about the kiss. He told me that I broke you. I don't want to do that to you again. You deserve better." "What are you talking about? Jake and I never kissed!"

I can't believe this is happening. Joe kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I'll always care about you."

Then he walked away.

He didn't know it but by doing that he hurt me all over again. I also felt angry. I was going to kill Jake. This was all his fault.

"What is your problem?" I asked shoving him against lockers when I found him.

"What are you talking about?"

He asked looking almost pleased.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You told Joe we kissed, when we both know that didn't happen."

"Well it would have happened if you hadn't pulled away and ran off." Jake said pushing me off of him.

"No it wouldn't have."

"Then why did you let me hold you? Think about it. I was there for you even after everything. Joe walked away from you. Twice. I've never hurt you like that. I'm half the man he'll ever be. Choose me." Jake said getting closer to me, pinning me against the lockers.

"I don't love you! When are you going to get that?" I asked trying to get him away from me.

But he wouldn't budge.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel anything for me anymore."

I looked him dead in the eyes.

"I feel nothing for you." in the most serious tone I could.

At first it looked as if he was going to back away but then a grin spread across his face and he pressed his lips against mine. I tried to push him away but he was stronger than me. When he finally pulled away I saw why he had smiled. Joe was standing across the hall.

"Now there's no way he's going to take you back now. So let me know when you want a really man."

Then he walked away.

I slid to the ground shaking. This was horrible. Jake was horrible. I wouldn't let myself cry though. Joe was still watching. I met his gaze and we just stayed locked in a stare. I finally got up and started to walk away. It was just too much.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey where were you?" Lily asked when I finally got to the spot where we sat.

"Joe talked to me. Shawn told him we kissed on Friday when we didn't and Joe believed him. He told me he wanted me to be happy and that he didn't want to hurt me again. He wouldn't listen to me when I told him I only wanted him and then Shawn and I never kissed."

"Joe believed Shawn over you? Wow. He must really love you."

"How does that make any sense?"

"He believed Shawn. He's willing to let you go just so you can be happy."

"But I'm not happy. Plus I don't want to be with Shawn. I only want Joe."

"Well I wish I could help but do you really think he would listen to anyone other than Shawn?" She had a point. But Shawn would never tell Joe he was lying. If it was going to happen I was going to have to be sneaky. The rest of the day went by slow. Once P.E. came I was feeling sick.

"What's wrong?" Demi asked as we walked around the track.

"Shawn told Joe we kissed on Friday so now Joe thinks I want to be with Shawn and is letting him win. He told me he didn't want to hurt me anymore and that I should be happy."

I hated having to say it.

"Aw. Did you try telling him that Shawn was lying?"

"No. It never crossed my mind." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry. I was just asking."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just upset."

"I'm guessing the only person he'll listen to is Shawn?"

"Pretty much."

"What are you going to do?"

Then it hit me. Demi is great at being sneaky. She might be the key to getting Joe to believe me.

"Would you help me with something?"

I had the plan all ready. I needed to trick Jake into admitting he lied about the kiss to Joe. The next morning I saw Joe at his locker. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Hi." I said walking up to him.

"Hi."

He wouldn't look at me.

"How are you?"

This was killing me. I just wanted to have him hold me and tell me it was going to be okay and that he loved me.

"I'm great." He lied.

"You don't look great."

"I was just up late last night." He said walking past me.

"Will you talk to me? Please?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"Jake wouldn't like that, and I don't want to cause any more trouble between you guys." "There's nothing going on between us! He's lying!"

"It didn't look that way when you guys kissed yesterday."

"He kissed me! I was trying to push him away but he was too strong for me."

"I have to go." he said taking his hand back and walking away.

"Why do you even bother? He isn't going to listen to you."

It was Jake.

"Yeah thanks to you." I said annoyed.

"Oh come on Mel. Get over him. He wants you to be with me." Jake said pulling me to him. "Only because he thinks you make me happy when really all you do is make my life a living hell!" I said trying to push him away.

"You know you still want me." He smirked.

"No! I want Joe! You're a monster!" I yelled with tears coming to my eyes.

"I'm just fighting for what is rightfully mine."

"I'm not some object you can own. I'm a person!" I said before walking away.

But while turning the corner I bumped in to Joe.

"Sorry." I said trying to walk past him while whipping away tears.

But he grabbed me and kissed me.

I looked at him confused.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"I heard everything."

I didn't look at him.

"So much for my plan." I thought.

"You should have trusted me."

I wanted to be happy more than anything. But the only thing I could think about is how much I love him and how much I wished he had believed me.

"I wanted you to be happy. I thought I hurt you too much. It wasn't that I didn't trust you I just-" I cut him off.

"I'm just going to have to except that I'm going to get hurt in life. Yes you hurt me. Broke me even but you took responsibility for it. You were willing to give me up just to see me happy. You were wrong about it but still. That's the sweetest thing anyone could ever do for me."

"I'm sorry I ignored you. It just hurt when I saw you and Jake kissing, and it just hurt in general seeing you."

"If you looked at me just once you would have seen I wasn't really happy."

"I know that now. I'm sorry about everything."

I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him into a hug. I love the feeling of his body close to mine.

"What is this?" Jake asked sounding disgusted.

"Stay away from Miley."

Joe said pushing me behind him.

"Why are you even near her? She wants me remember?"

"Give it up Jake. I know the truth. She doesn't want you."

"How do you know she isn't lying to you?"

"Because I heard you conversation just now."

Jake was silent.

"So just back off." Joe said before putting his arm around my shoulder and walking off with me.

As we walked down the hall I couldn't have been anymore happy. When we walked into his fist period classroom Lily looked over and saw us together.

"Did you two work things out finally?" She asked walking up to us.

"Yeah. Joe heard me and Jake fighting and he heard that Jake was lying."

"Good!" Lily said with a smile.

Everything was finally going right again…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That year seems like 100 years ago. So much has changed since then. I wish I could go back and just see his face one more time. Its been three years since I've seen Joe. I miss him so much.

"Miley wake up! Your going to be late!" My mom yelled outside my door.

I didn't care. I haven't cared since the day Joe left. I remember it clearly.

"I'm leaving. There's nothing worth fighting to stay here for."

"What about me? I though you loved me Joe. Things were great between us. Where is this coming from? Just yesterday things were great. Talk to me!" I begged.

"I don't love you anymore! Get over it! I'm leaving this high school. Leave me alone!"

"Joe please! What did I do?" I asked crying.

"Goodbye Miley."

Then he was gone.

I still don't know what I did. I haven't been with anyone since he left. Part of me is still hoping he'll come back. Everyone thinks its stupid to think that. But I don't care. But then I met him.

"Have you seen the new guy? He's so cute!" Lily went on that day at school.

"Then why don't you talk to him." I said half paying attention.

"He's not my type. He's more someone for you."

"I should have known that's where this was going."

"You haven't been with anyone in three years. Not even a date."

"So? Maybe I'm better off without a boyfriend."

She gave me a look.

"I'm not going to talk to him. If he wants to talk to me he can make the first move."

"Ugh. Fine. Be that way."

It turns out I had almost every class with him.

"Hey. Want to be partners?"

The new boy asked me in English.

"Sure. Why not." I said barley looking at him.

"I'm Eric." He said sitting next to me.

"Miley." I said.

"Nice to be your partner."

I smiled.

He was actually a really sweet, funny, and smart guy.

Then the bell rang.

"Where you headed next?" He asked me.

"Math."

"Hey me too. Want to walk together?"

"Sure." I said with a smile.

Things were finally looking up. Nick and I were becoming good friends, and as a bonus Lily approved.

"So when are you guys finally going to realize that you need to be together?" Lily asked us as we all walked down the hall.

She's been bugging us about this. She knows he likes me and I know I like him.

Nick and I locked eyes.

"I've been begging her for weeks she just won't budge."

"Why is this Miley?"

"You know why Lily."

"Because of that guy Joe?"

Okay so I may have told Nick about Joe. He was over at my house one night when we were working on our English project when we took a break and played questions. It's a game where you ask the other person a question they answer then ask you a question.

"Have you ever loved someone? I don't mean like middle school crush love but real love."

"Yes." I admitted.

"Did he know you loved him?"

"Yes."

"Did he not love you back?"

"He said he did. But then something changed."

"What happened?"

"He left."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me he didn't love me anymore and left the high sol and I haven't seen him in three years."

"I'm sorry. Do you still love him?"

"Part of me always will."

"Well if you ask me I think he walked out on an amazing girl." I smiled.

He looked at me the way Joe used too.

Then he kissed me.

"I just can't move on yet." I said snapping back into reality.

"Yes you can." Lily said.

I looked at Eric.

We haven't told anyone about the kiss. Not even Lily.

"What if he comes back?"

"Do you still believe he will?"

"No. But what if?"

"Even if he did come back what are the chances he'll want you back?"

She was right. Even if he did come back why would he want me? Nickis a great guy. And I really like him. Maybe its time for me to move on.

"Your right."

This threw both of them off guard.

"I am?"

Lily was shocked.

"Yeah. You are. I can't wait around for Joe forever. Especially when there's an amazing guy that I'm crazy about right in front of me." I said holding Eric's hand.

Then he kissed me.

"Why does it seem like this isn't the first time you two have kissed?"

"Because it isn't." I said.

"What? You two kissed and didn't tell me about it? I'm hurt! I thought you best friend!"

"I'm sorry!" I said smiling.

"You should be."

We all laughed.

Taking a chance on Nick was a great thing. I still see Jake sometimes. When Joe left he practically stalked me. But after another year he seemed to give up. He still smiles at me and sometimes flirts but he hasn't tried anything. It's been great. But after six months of being with Eric...HE came.

It was another Monday morning and I saw Nick but he was with a guy who seemed familiar but I didn't recognize him from where I was.

"Guess who." I said sneaking up behind Nick covering his eyes with my hands.

"Stacy what are you doing Miley could see you."

"Oh ha-ha your so funny." I said moving next to him.

He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Oh Mel this is Joe. He just transferred here."

It hit me when I looked up and finally saw him. It was my Joe. The Joe I spent years crying over. The one who left me. The one who broke my heart. But I played it cool.

"Hi. I'm Miley. Nice to meet you." I said with a fake smile.

Maybe he didn't recognize me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well I should get going. Hey maybe you could finish up helping Joe for me?" Nick asked. He knows I can never say no to him when he bats his eyes at me.

"Fine. But you owe me!" I said with a smile.

"I'll make it up to you tonight." He said before kissing my cheek and walking away.

"So. I uh have to go to my locker. Do you need me to show you around?" I asked.

"So he's your boyfriend?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. I really like him. Maybe even-"

But I stopped myself. I couldn't talk about this with him.

"Love him?" Joe finished.

"Yeah. I think so."

"How long has it been going on?"

"Six months today."

"I know you remember me."

"How could I forget? You broke my heart. That's not the type of thing you just forget about. Especially when it comes out of nowhere." I said before walking away.

"Do you want to know why I left?" He asked stopping me.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I've moved on. Just like you wanted." I said breaking away from him. I was proud of myself. I was able to tell off the guy I've been in love with for years. I needed to find Lily though. My strength was fading fast and tears were coming fast.

"Lily!" I said when I found her.

"What's wrong Oh no Nick didn't break up with you did he?"

"No worse."

"What could be worse than that?" She asked confused.

"Joe's back."

Her mouth dropped open.

"What? How?"

"He was talking to Nick."

She was silent.

"Nick? As in your Nick?"

I nodded.

"Does he know?"

"Yeah. He does."

"Why do you think he's back?" She asked as we walked.

"I don't know. But he better not get in the way of me and Nick."

"Did he tell you why he left?"

"I think he was going to but I didn't give him the chance. I just wanted to get away from him before I broke down crying."

"Well good for you for being able to walk away." I smiled and nodded.

When lunch came I saw Nick standing where we usually meet but this time Joe was with him.

"Hi Nick." I said with a fake smile.

I hoped he didn't see I was unhappy that Joe was there.

"Hey. You don't mind if Joe joins us do you?"

"Of course I mind! You probably wouldn't be so nice to him if you knew he was the Joe I loved." I thought to myself.

"No. I don't mind at all."

"Great." He said wrapping his arm around my waist and walking.

Why did Lily have to be busy at lunch today?

"So how are you liking it here so far?" Nick asked Joe when we sat down at a table.

"I'm liking it a lot." He said looking at me.

"See any cute girls yet?" Nick asked him.

"I have my eye on someone."

I met Joe's eyes when he said this.

"Oh who?" Nick asked.

"No one you'd know. Besides she's taken."

"Oh. That's too bad. It would have been cool if you got a girl. Then we could go on double dates or something."

Nick was the sweetest guy in the world. He always saw the good people.

"Yeah well that's too bad."

"Hey Nick will you go get me a green tea out of the vending machine?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Anything for you my lady." He said before kissing my head and getting up.

"What are you doing?" I asked once Nick was far enough away.

"I'm back. And we need to talk."

"No we don't. The time for talking past three years ago."

"Don't you want to know why I left?"

"I don't care anymore. I spent 2 years crying over you. It was only this year I finally stopped caring what happened to you and I met Nick."

"You really love Nick?"

I thought for a moment. I could never love anyone the way I loved Joe but yes I love Nick and things are going great with him.

"I do. So why are you hanging around?"

"Am I not allowed to be friends with your new boyfriend?"

"No." I said.

Before he could respond Nick came back with my drink.

"Did I miss anything good?" He asked taking his place next to me.

"No. Nothing." I said with a smile.

The rest of lunch went fine. Joe stopped looking at me. This was good. Though he looked almost sad...but I told myself I didn't care. He deserves whatever's going on.

"So what's the deal with you and the new guy?" Nick asked as we walked through the park. "What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I mean it seems like you two know each other."

I guess I should tell him now.

"Well uh we do." I said stopping and turning away from him.

"How? I thought he was new?" Nick asked trying to get in my sight.

"He's my ex."

Silence.

"So he's the Joe? The one you were in love with for years? And the one you wouldn't go out with me for?"

He seemed upset.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me from the begging? Why did you let me be nice to him? Wait why did you let me let you be near him?"

Yeah he was definitely upset.

"I told him to back off. I don't even think he wants me anymore. He wanted to talk but I told him not to bother. I'm yours Nick. I love you!"

I said it.

He stood shocked.

I said I loved him for the first time.

He smiled and pulled me to him and kissed me in a way he never did before.

"I love you too." He said still smiling.

Part of me wishes I hadn't said it right then. But the other part of me was just happy he loved me back.

"You do?" I asked smiling too.

"Of course I do! Why do you think I want to kill Joe right now?"

I hugged him.

"You don't need to kill him. I don't want you going to prison." I said laughing.

"He would deserve it after everything he put you through."

"If he hadn't of left me I most likely wouldn't be with you right now. I'm actually pretty grateful."

"I guess you're right."

"Are you still going to hang out with him?"

"Not if you don't want me to. I don't trust him around you. But other than the fact that he's a jerk he was a pretty cool dude."

"You can be friends with who you want to be."

He kissed me again and we continued walking.

"Miley wait up."

I heard behind me the next morning. It was Joe.

"What do you want?" I asked still walking.

"Can we please talk?" He asked catching up to me.

"What could you possibly need to talk to me about?" I asked when I reached my locker.

"You have my old locker." He said looking at it.

He was right. It was the locker he had freshman year. You can still see where he put M+C= LOVE FOREVER.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot you had this locker." I lied.

"No you didn't."

"What do you want Joe?"

"To talk to you."

"Why? So you can rub it in my face that it took me three years to get over you?"

"No. I just want to explain why I left."

"Why does it even matter anymore?"

"Because I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left like that. I left because I couldn't handle being around anyone. I told myself I didn't love you anymore. I pushed away everyone. My dad died. I know its no excuse but I just couldn't handle it. I know it isn't a good excuse but I really needed it."

I didn't know what to say to him.

But I thought of something.

"You didn't need to shut me out or tell me to get over it. I've lost lots of people I was close too. All at once. You could have come to me."

I wanted to cry.

"I know. I'm sorry." He said grabbing me and holding me.

I wanted to pull away but I couldn't.

"Why are you back then?" I said still letting him hold me.

"Because I miss you, and everything. I'm ready to move forward."

I pulled away from him.

"I need to go." I said turning away.

"Miley." He said grabbing my arm.

"What?"

"I still love you."

"I'm with Nick."

"You don't love him the way you love me."

Whoa. This seems familiar.

"And I may never love anyone the way I loved you but I'm not doing this again."

"I came back for you."

"Why is it always you who leaves? Why am I always the one waiting. It's always about when your ready. Well you know what? I'm not. You've hurt me to badly. I'm not about just come running back to you when I'm finally happy again. With someone else."

I walked away but he came after me.

"Please Miley. I'm deeply in love with you. I never stopped. I know you better than anyone." He said stopping me.

"No. You _knew_ me better than anyone else. I'm different now. You don't know me anymore. So stop pretending like you do and let me be happy."

He didn't come after me this time when I walked away.

Part of me still loved Joe, and maybe always will. But I'm with Nick he makes me happy. I'm not about to throw that away for a guy who seems to always leave.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hey Miley." Nick said when he found me.

"Hey." I said with a smile before I kissed him.

"You seem happy but also sad at the same time."

Another thing about Nick. He could read me like a book.

"It's scary how well you read me sometimes." I said wrapping my arms about his neck pressing against him.

"I see you in a way not very many other people see you."

"Which is one of the many things I love about you."

"I still can't believe you said 'I love you' before I did."

Nick is also the romantic type and likes to do things traditionally. Not that he has a problem with things be switched up.

"Well get over it. I said 'I love you' first." I said laughing at him.

"I love you Miley." He said in a serious tone.

I looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you Nick."

Then he kissed me and hugged me.

When we hugged I saw Joe standing in the distance. He looked crushed but at the same time he seemed to understand why I was choosing Nick over him. I felt like I could cry.

As the weeks went on Joe and Nick started to hang out more. I didn't mind. I knew Joe wanted me to be happy and Nick being the sweet guy he is, is friends with everybody. When I see them together I can see that they are truly best friends.

"Hey you guys." I said walking up to our table with Lily.

"Hey girls." Nick said.

Lily still wasn't sure about Joe so they didn't talk much.

"So Nick what are your plans for tonight? Now that I've stolen Miley away?" Lily asked. "Well I think Joe and I were going to hang out."

"That's cool. You two have fun." I said with a smile.

After lunch Lily and Nick went to their classes in another direction so it was just Joe and I. "So you and Nick seem to be getting really close." I said as we walked.

"Yeah he actually a really cool guy."

"He is. I'm glad you two are getting along." I said lightly touching his arm.

He smiled and kept walking.

"Hey Miley." Demi said finding me after school.

"Oh hey girl." I said holding hands with Nick.

"What's up?" she asked walking with us.

"Not much. It seems like forever since we've hung out."

"It has been."

"You should hang out with me and Lily tonight."

"That sounds fun." she said.

"Awesome. I'll text you the details."

"Great. See you later." she said before walking to her car.

Demi and I got pretty close freshman year. After Joe left I needed all the friends and distractions I could get. She was always there for me. But it was only since Nick came around we stopped hanging out as much.

"Its good that your hanging out with Demi again." Nick said.

"Yeah. She's a good friend."

"Alright girls. Who's ready for a crazy night?" I asked later that night when Lily and Demi were over.

"I am!" Lily exclaimed.

"I'm always ready." Demi said.

We ended up just sitting on the couch watching a bunch of chick flicks and eating a butt load of junk food and staying up until 4 a.m. It was a pretty great night.

Joe seemed really out of it the last few days. Nick and I were both worried about it so Nick decided to talk to him.

"Dude what's going on with you?" Nick asked him one day when they were walking.

"Nothing."

"Liar!" Nick shouted.

"Maybe."

"Tell me what's up."

"It's this girl-" he started.

"Let me guess. Miley?"

Joe froze.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I see the way you look at her. It's obvious that you love her."

Joe felt bad. He was glad to be Nick's friend and even though he loved Miley more than anything he didn't want to ruin his friendship with him. Joe hung his head.

"Dude don't worry about it. I've known since day 1 that you love her. Its the fact that you haven't done anything that I'm grateful for. I know she still loves you. She just doesn't want to be hurt and she's with me."

"I would never do anything to ruin things between you guys."

" I know that." Nick said putting his hand on his shoulder then walking away.

Nick had a plan.

"Hello?" I asked when I answered the phone later that night.

"Hey Miley."

It was Nick.

"Hey what's up?"

"Can I come over? There's something I want to tell you."

"Yeah sure."

"Great see you in ten."

Then he hung up.

Little did I know that would be the last time I would ever talk to Nick.

When the doorbell rang I wasn't ready for who it was.

"Miley Cyrus?" The officer asked.

"Yes. That's me. Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that Nick Jackson just died in a car accident."

I froze.

How could this be? I just talked to him. How can he be gone?

"Ma'am are you okay?" The officer asked.

"How did you know to contact me?" I asked crying.

"He put you in his emergency contacts with your address, and you were the last person he talked to and he was by your house so we assumed he was coming to see you."

"Thank you." I said before closing the door.

I fell to the floor and cried.

My boyfriend was gone.

I was home alone and I didn't know who else to call.

"Hello?"

"Conner?" I cried.

"Can you come over? I really need a friend."

"Sure. I'll be right over."

"Wait. Before you go. I love you. Your a great friend."

"Where did that come from?"

"Just get here."

Then I hung up. When Joe got there I wrapped my arms around him and had him hold me. "What's wrong?" He asked looking at me and pushing the hair out of my face and whipping away the tears.

"It's Nick." I cried.

"What about him?" He asked worried.

"He's dead."

Joe went pail.

"D-d-dead? How?"

He was really upset.

"A car accident."

He sat down on the couch and didn't say anything.

"Conner?" I asked sitting next to him.

I had never see him cry before. But there he was, sitting on my couch crying. I hugged him and let him cry on me.

"Please don't run this time." I said looking away from him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean don't leave like you did when you lost your dad. I can't take losing you again on top of losing Nick." I said now crying.

He put his hand on my cheek.

"I would _never _do that to you twice. We need each other to make it through this."

He was right. Without Joe I don't know what I would do. We just sat in each other's arms for a long time talking about how much we loved Nick. I told Joe everything about my relationship with Nick and he told me about whenever he was with Nick he never had anything bad to say about anything or anyone. I ended up falling asleep on Conner's chest. At some point Joe picked me up and took me to my bed, and then left. When I woke up I was confused. Was it all a dream? Sadly it wasn't. Nick was really gone, forever. I wasn't myself. But then again no one who knew Nick was.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Lily saw me she came to me and hugged me tight.

"I'm so sorry."

I nodded and kept walking.

She didn't come after me.

Not that I wanted her to. I just wanted to be alone. I felt dead inside. Was it my fault he died? He was coming to see ME after all.

I needed to see Joe. For some reason he was the only one who could really relate to me. Him and I were the closest ones to him. I didn't see Joe at all.

Did he leave again? My question had been answered when I got home he was sitting at my door.

"What are you doing here? Why weren't you at school?" I asked sitting next to him.

"I just couldn't do it."

His eyes were red.

"I could have really used having you around today. Everywhere I went I saw his face."

I was getting teary eyed.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't."

"It's okay." I said looking down.

"Was he on his way to see you the night he died?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. He said he wanted to tell me something."

Joe froze next to me.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

Joe stayed silent.

"What is it you're not telling me?"

"Nothing."

"Do you have any idea as to what he was going to tell me?" I asked trying to get him to look me in the eyes.

"I don't know."

"Fine. Don't tell me." I said getting up and opening my door.

"Wait." He said grabbing my hand.

"What?" I asked.

He pulled me close to him and held me.

"It isn't the right time. But I will tell you at some point."

I had no idea what he was talking about. But I trusted him.

"Okay." I said looking at him.

Nick's been gone for three months now. I still miss him greatly but the pain is manageable.

"Hey Joe." I said walking up to him at school.

For some reason when I looked at him, it seemed as if I was looking at him for the first time. "Hey beautiful."

I smiled.

He had been calling me beautiful, pretty, and just finding little ways to make me smile and feel better about myself.

"Who are those flowers for?" I asked looking at them.

"Actually they are for you." He said handing them to me.

"What are they for?" I asked confused.

"You know senior ball is coming up in a couple weeks and I was wondering if you would want to go with me."

I was shocked.

"I had no idea you were going to ask me."

"Then that means I hid it well."

He seemed really happy.

"Yes you did." I said smiling.

"So what's your answer?"

"Yes."

His smile grew bigger and he lifted me up and twirled me around.

I laughed.

"Why so happy?"

"Because the only girl I wanted to go with said yes."

"Aw I'm happy too. There's no one else I would rather go with."

He looked at me.

I mean really looked at me, the way he used to. I still care deeply about Joe. But when I was with Nick I was happy. He might have been the one. But now that he's gone and Joe's here is this life's cruel way of saying I should be with Joe?

Then Lily walked up.

"Hey guys. Where did you get those flowers Miley?"

"Oh Joe gave them too me."

"Any reason why?"

"He asked me to senior ball." I said with a smile.

"Aw lucky you have a date."

"Don't worry we'll find you someone." I said lightly touching her arm.

"Right."

"Just you wait and see." I said laughing.

If Lily hadn't shown up just then would something have happened?

I pushed my thoughts aside and walked.

"What do you have planned?" Joe asked following.

"You'll see." I said with a grin.

When I got the English that day I walked over to my seat which is next to Oliver.

"Hey Oliver." I said sitting.

"Oh hey Miley."

"So are you going to senior ball?"

He looked nervous.

"If I find a date."

I think he thought I was going to ask him.

"Oh well I think I have the perfect girl in mind for you."

He was silent for a moment.

"Who?"

"My friend Lily."

He looked relived.

"She's great! Pretty, smart, and dateless."

He thought a moment.

"Sure. Why not? Just let me know when I can meet her so we can talk about it."

"Great!"

This was perfect. Now Lily had a date, and he was perfect for her. He was sweet, funny, cute, has blonde hair and athletic. Just her type.

"Lily!" I said when I found her at lunch.

"Hey." she said closing her locker.

"Guess who now has a date to senior ball."

"I already know your going with Joe."

"No not me silly! You!"

"What?" she asked confused.

"I found you the perfect date!"

"Who?"

"His name is Oliver and he's sweet, funny, cute, athletic, and has blonde hair!"

"Oh my gosh! Now way! He sounds perfect for me!"

"I think he is! He wants to meet you so you guys can talk about it and stuff. I'll let you know when that will be."

"Okay awesome!"

"We both have dates this is so exciting!"

"I know! I can't wait!"

"Neither can I!"

This was going to be amazing. We couldn't wait until senior ball.

"You look happy." Joe said as we walked out of school and toward the parking lot.

"I found Lily the perfect date. So now we both have dates."

"Oh awesome! I knew you were up to something." He said laughing.

"And I didn't make it obvious or anything."

"Oh of course not. When do you ever make anything obvious?"

He said making fun of me.

"Meanie!" I said hitting him playfully.

When we reached my car I stood against it and looked at Joe.

He looked back at me. He rested his hand against my car and was hovering over me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

His intention was to kiss me.

But then something changed and he backed up.

"Nothing." He said backing away.

I was confused.

"Wait." I said pulling him back to me.

He looked unsure of what I was doing.

"Were you going to do this?" I asked before I pressed my lips against his.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body against his. He pushed me back against my car and wrapped his arms around my waist. I loved him with all my heart. After the kiss I just stood in his arms and had him hold me.

"Miley?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up at him.

"Do you remember when Nick died and he was coming to your house to tell you something?" "Yeah."

"Well I know what he was coming to tell you." Joe said pulling away from me.

"What was it?" I asked confused.

"He was coming to tell you how I felt about you."

"What?" I asked.

"He told me he knew I was still in love with you so he was going to tell you I think."

"But why would he want to tell me that?"

I didn't know how to feel.

"He said he knew you still loved me too."

How could Nick have known that? I never acting on it.

"I-I-" I stuttered.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

He thought I was hurt. He thought I would be angry at him. I wasn't. Just the opposite. It sounded like something Nick would do. He wanted to make people happy.

Joe was starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked stopping him.

"I get your mad at me. I'll just leave you alone. We don't have to go to senior ball or be friends anymore."

I slapped him.

"I'm not mad at you! And we are going to senior ball together. But we can't be friends anymore." He looked crushed.

"Then why do you still want to be my date?" He asked confused.

"Because I don't want to be just friends." I said stepping closer to him.

He was silent.

"I want to be more. I love you Joe. I always have been. Always will be."

"I love you too Miley." He said smiling.

I was with Joe again.

When I told Lily she wasn't surprised.

"Finally!" She said when I went over to her house later that night.

"Psh." I said pretending to be offended.

"You guys needed to get back together. It was painful to watch you two give each other the 'I love you but I'm afraid to say anything' look."

"We did not give each other those looks!"

"Uh yeah you did! Like all the time!"

We both laughed. I knew what she meant. It did take us a long time to move forward.

"Okay so maybe we did."

"I hope you guys actually stay together this time." Lily said.

"Hopefully he doesn't cheat, or randomly leave again."

"If he does your not allowed to go back out with him."

She was right. I can't go through this for a third time.

"I know. I can't go through this a third time."

"Good."

"Hey Miley wait up."

Oliver said running after me the next day before school.

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"When can I need Lily?" He asked as we walked.

"How about right now?" I said walking to my locker where she was.

"Hey Miley. Who's this?" Lily asked.

"Lily this is your date to senior ball."

"Hi." He said with that goofy love smile.

He was so into her.

"Hi." She said back with the same goofy smile.

"So I'll just leave you two to talk." I said before walking away.

I was pleased with myself. It was a match made in heaven.

As I was walking I ran into Joe.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

"Hi." He said smiling then kissing me.

We walked down the hall holding hands.

"So how are you this fine morning my love?" He said.

"I am wonderful." I said laughing.

"Wonderful!" He said laughing too.

I just laughed again.

"So where's Lily? Isn't she usually with you in the mornings?"

"Usually but she's currently talking to her soul mate." I said proud.

"Her date to senior ball?"

"Yes."

"So now their soul mates?"

"Yes. He's just her type."

"Alright then." He said laughing at me.

Then I stopped him and looked at him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Do you have any feelings what so ever for Lily still?" I asked seriously.

"No!" He exclaimed.

"Okay." I said looking away from him.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I just needed to make sure. I don't want you to cheat on me with her again. Or at all."

He cupped my face in his hands.

"I'm not going to mess this up again."

I wanted to believe him.

I'm not saying that Joe is the last boyfriend I'm ever going to have and I want to marry him, I just want this to be the last time with him. No more back and forth.

"I hope so." I said before walking again.

We fell into a comfortable silence.

Then the bell rang.

"I'll see you later." I said before kissing his cheek and walking away.

"So how did you like meeting Oliver?" I asked Lily later in the only class we had together.

"I owe you big time! He's amazing! I think he likes me. We're going to hang out tonight." She said excited.

"I knew you guys would hit it off!"

"I'm so glad you fixed us up!"

I'm glad Lily was happy. She hadn't had a boyfriend since Joe. I mean she went on dates here and there but never any boyfriends. So hopefully this will be the start of something great. It's finally here! Senior ball! Lily and I got drop dead gorgeous dresses that will make our dates mouths drop.

"Are you ready?" I asked before opening the door to let our dates in.

"Yes. This is what we've been waiting for."

I opened the door and as I said the boys' mouths dropped.

"You girls look amazing!"

"Thanks." We both said smiling.

Oliver extended his arm out to Lily and Joe did the same for me.

We were off.

The place where it was being held looked amazing! The theme was masquerade. So everyone was wearing a mask.

As we were dancing I looked over to see how Lily and Oliver were doing but they were gone. I figured they went outside to get some air or something, so I didn't worry. A slow song started and Joe and I grew closer and started to slow dance. I rested my head on his shoulder and he held me tight.

"I've gone through so much with him." I thought to myself. "I think he is the one."

When I say 'the one' I don't necessarily mean the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life with but someone I'm meant to be with. We have talked about going...all the way. I was just never sure or ready before. But now that I'm a senior and know who he is and I know he loves me and I know I love him.

"Joe. I'm ready." I said looking up at him.

He was confused.

"Ready for what?"

Then I kissed him in a way I never had before to send the message across.

I pulled back and saw shock on his face.

"Are you sure?" He asked acting as if it was too good be true.

I nodded.

He hugged me and we finished our dance.

After, we went outside to look for Oliver and Lily. When we found them they we kissing.

"Whoa, whoa. Let's keep it P-G people!" I said ruining their moment because I'm the greatest best friend in the world.

"It was a harmless kiss!" Lily exclaimed jumping from the bench they were sitting on.

"I know. I was just messing with you." I said laughing.

"Mean!"

"I know. I just wanted to let you guys know Joe and I are going to head out."

"Okay. Oliver can you take me home?" Lily asked.

"Of course." He said with a large grin.

"Great. Thanks. See you guys later!" I said before grabbing Joe's hand and walking out.

I had no idea what we were doing. I was just so happy. I got in the driver's seat of his car. "Where are we going and why are you driving my car?"

"Just trust me." I said starting the car.

My parents were out of town for the night and my brothers were already passed out in their room. I led Joe down the hall and to my room. Luckily it was clean. I closed the door behind me and walked over to him. He seemed to be in shock still. I kissed him deeply and pressed myself against him. It didn't take him long to get into it. He wrapped his arms around me and slowly unzipped my dress. I started to un belt his pants and pull out his shirt, then started unbuttoning it. Our hearts were racing as he pushed me back against the bed and touched me all over. It was really happening. I never wanted it to end. By the end we were lying in my bed under the covers and I was under his arm cuddling him. He kissed my head and I closed my eyes.

"I can't believe we really did it." He said.

"Do you wish you didn't?" I asked sitting up and looking at him.

"No. I liked it. I just never thought it would happen."

"I never thought I would lose it to you." I said laughing.

"And I never thought I'd lose it to you."

"I'm glad I did though. I trust and love you more than anything."

He lightly kissed my lips.

"I trust and love you too."

I felt different the next morning.

I completely gave myself to Joe.

"Why are you like glowing?" One of my brothers asked me.

"I don't know what your talking about." I lied.

"You look really happy. Which is really weird since its the morning."

"I just had a good night that's all." I said walking back to my room.

_"Hey."_ said a text from Joe on my phone when I got back to my room.

_"Hi."_ I replied.

_"How are you? :)" _

_"I'm good. I had a great time last night :)" _

_"I did too :)" _

I wasn't sure if I should tell Lily about last night.

Joe and I talked for a couple hours then I decided to text Lily.

_"Hey. How was the rest of your night?" _

_"It was amazing! Oliver is so amazing! We talked all night and we kissed a couple times and he asked me to be his girlfriend! I said yes of course. I'm so happy! What did you and Joe do?"_

I paused a moment then responded.

_"We came back to my house." _

_"Oh what did you guys do? You both had goofy smiles and looked like...well I can't explain it but it looked like you guys were up to something."_

_"Well uh.." _

_"What did you guys do?" _

_"We took it to the next level..." _

_"Oh my gosh you didn't!"_

_"We did.." _

_"Wow Miley.." _

_"Yeah."_

She didn't seem upset, just shocked. When Monday came around I still felt different.

"Hey." Joe said finding me and kissing me on the cheek.

"Hi." I said with a small smile.

We held hands and walked in silence around the school.

Everything seemed to be going well. I had a boyfriend I was deeply in love with, great friends, and a family who loves me. What could be better? Oh yeah, getting into collage.

The end of senior year was growing closer. I really had to start thinking about my future.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do!" I said lying on Joe's bed after school that day.

"Well which school do you want to go to?" He asked lying next to me.

"I want to be near you." I said turning and facing him.

He put his hand on my cheek.

"I do to but what I also want is what's best for you."

"Well my options are Colorado, Oregon, and Massachusetts."

"And my choices are here or Colorado."

"I could just stay here. I wasn't planning on it but I did get accepted here. We could go together." "But you wanted to go out of state for collage. I don't want to hold you back."

"I'll be happy anywhere you are."

"We can talk about it later." He said kissing my cheek then getting up.

"We need to figure it out soon. We can't just keep pushing it off. Unless you don't want to stay together." I said sitting up.

"You know I do! I love you Miley!"

"Then why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Because we still have six months!"

"Fine!" I said getting up and walking out the door.

"Miley. Come on!" He said coming after me.

I opened my car door but turned to him.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad. I just really wish you would take the future seriously."

"Why is this so important? We still have time!"

"And it's going to fly by! I want to get this figured out so I know if I have a future with you or not!"

He stayed silent.

"Let me know when your ready to come back to reality." I said getting in my car and closing the door.

I didn't understand why he didn't want to figure this out.

When I got home I parked my car in the driveway, but when I got out I saw someone sitting on the bench. When I saw who it was I burst into tears and broke down. When the person stepped toward me and touched me I blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Are you okay?" The person asked when I woke up.

I was on my couch.

I opened my eyes and let out a shriek.

"Am I dead?" I asked freaking out.

"No. Calm down!" The person said grabbing me by the arms to keep me still.

"How are you here then? Your dead! You died!" I was crying again.

"Shh." Nick said putting his hand on my cheek.

"It's okay baby. I'm here."

"But how? You were dead! I went to your funeral! They put you in the ground!"

I wasn't taking this very well.

I did go to his funeral. But the casket was closed. I just assumed that was because the body was so beat up. But why wouldn't they look for him if there was no body?

"No. I'm alive."

"But how? They told me you were dead! Did you fake your death or something? It makes no sense!" I said standing up and putting my hand on my face pacing back and forth.

"They never found my body. They assumed I was dead because it was a fatal accident and there would have been a rare chance of anyone surviving it."

"But if your alive then why did you let everyone think you were dead?" I yelled.

"I had severe memory loss. Someone passing by saw me and the scene and took me in and helped me heal and I eventually got my memory back."

"So what now your back?"

I wasn't happy.

"Yes. I've been back for a week now."

"A week? And your just now telling me?"

"I had to talk to the police and my parents first. But your the first of friends to know." He said grabbing my hand.

"Your back. Your really back." I said hugging him.

He held me tight.

But then I remembered, he doesn't know I'm back with Joe.

I pulled away from him and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I-I-I uh I'm just so happy your back."

He knew I was lying. But didn't say anything.

"I missed you Miley." He said before kissing me.

I know I should have stopped him, and I know I shouldn't have kissed him back..but I didn't stop.

He rested his forehead against mine and smiled.

I felt sick.

How was I going to tell him that I moved on? And with his best friend?

"What's wrong?" He asked me seeing the look of worry on my face.

"Nothing," I said pulling away from him.

"I know when you're lying."

I stayed silent for a moment then finally said it.

"I'm seeing someone."

Nick looked shocked, then moved to hurt, and on to anger.

"What?"

"I'm involved with someone else."

"Who is it? And why did you kiss me back if your with someone else?"

"I'm sorry! I just missed you so much!" I said crying again.

"I missed you too Miley. I want to be with you again."

"I'm sorry Nick. But I love someone else."

"It's Joe isn't it?"

"Yes." I whispered.

Nick walked to the front door and opened it.

But before he left he turned to me.

"I'm not giving up. You still love me. And I'm not going to give up. Joe's going to leave you again. But not me. I'll always be here. Joe runs when things get to good. I stay and hold on. If you really believe he's going to commit during collage your just setting yourself up for heart break again. Plus how do you think he's going to react once he finds out I'm back and that we kissed?"

Then he was gone.

I was stunned.

But he had a point. How was Joe going to react? And is the reason he won't talk about the future because he doesn't want to commit? I needed to go back over to his house.

Once I got there he was still sitting on his porch with his face in his hands. Had Nick gotten to him? When he looked up and saw me and ran to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry. Your right I need to start thinking about the future. Our future. I want to be with you. I'll follow you wherever you want to go."

He wasn't making this easy.

"Joe. I need to tell you something."

"Oh my god. Your pregnant aren't you? What are we going to do? What are you going to do? Are you going to keep it? Or are you going to put it up for adoption? Should we get married? I want to help you. I'll stand by you with whatever you decide."

"Joe!" I said when he finally stopped. "I'm not pregnant."

"Then what is it?" He asked looking relieved but almost sad at the same time.

He meant everything he said.

He's going to be a good dad someday. I could tell.

"I think you should sit down for this one."

We sat down.

"Well? What is it?"

"Nick's alive." I said.

Joe went pale.

"Don't joke about that."

"I'm not joking. He came to my house today. He is alive. They never really found his body. That's why the casket was closed. Someone saved Nick from the wreckage. He had severe memory loss but now he remembers and is back."

"I can't believe this. Are you sure?"

He had tears in his eyes.

"Yes."

"So he's alive?"

"Yes."

"So what did he say? Does he know about us? Did he say anything about that night?"

"He told me what happened and he uh kissed me." I said looking down.

"You kissed him back didn't you?" He asked.

"It was before I told him about you. I was just overwhelmed. I'm sorry." I said with a tears coming down my cheeks.

"I was just upset about you and I was happy he was back and I'm just sorry."

He held me and let me cry on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I understand."

"You do?" I asked looking up.

He whipped away my tears.

"Of course I do. I know it must have been a lot to take in."

"He doesn't believe we'll make it."

"What?" Joe asked confused.

"He thinks you aren't going to commit to me for collage and your going to run from me and that all you do is run when things get good."

He stayed silent.

"But that's not true right? You just told me you'd follow me anywhere."

"Of course Miley! Never question it again! I mean you saw how I reacted when I thought you were pregnant, I was going to marry you."

"Only because you thought I was pregnant."

"No. I want to be with you forever. I'm hoping that someday if we're still together we will get married but what I really want to do right now is making sure you go to the collage of your dreams and become successful."

"Thank you Joe. I love you so much." I said hugging him from the side.

"I'm not going to leave you again. Don't let what Nick said get to you."

"But what I said was true. Your going to leave her Joe." Nick said walking up to them. Joe tensed up next to me.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost." Nick said chuckling.

Joe could see Nick wasn't the same guy he once was.

"Nick. I'm sorry." Joe said standing up.

"For what? I've always know you loved her."

"Then why did you say what you said to me?" I asked standing up.

"Because I still love you too. When have I ever hurt you? When have I ever been unfaithful?"

I was silent.

"Exactly. I know you two had your run, and you still have something. I'm not going to interfere with that but I'm not going to give up on you Miley."

"But why? I'll never be able to love you the way I love Joe."

"What we had was special."

"Just stop Nick! Please! I'm glad your back and I'm always going to love you in a way but I belong with Joe."

"And I'm not going to leave her." Joe said wrapping his arm around my waist.

Suddenly Nick's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he hit the pavement. Neither Joe or I knew what to do.

"Is he breathing?" I asked scared.

"I don't know. I'll check." Joe said kneeling down next to Nick and checked his pulse.

"He has a pulse." He said standing back up next to me.

"What should we do?"

"Call an ambulance probably."

"Okay you go in the house and do that, and I'll stay here with him in case he wakes up." "Alright." said Joe before disappearing into the house.

"Please be okay Nick. Don't leave me again." I begged holding onto his hand.

When the ambulance arrived I watched the paramedics put Nick onto a stretcher and take him away. I hoped he was going to okay. Joe drove to the hospital and he held my hand the whole time. He knew this was hard on me.

"He's going to be okay Miley, don't worry."

"I hope so." I said looking out the window as he drove.

When we arrived I rushed to the desk and asked to see Nick. The nurse pointed me to his room and I ran into it.

He was hooked up to a bunch of machines.

"Hello I'm Doctor Louis." the doctor said walking into the room.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked squeezing Joe's hand.

"It looks like he's had a lot of damage to the head. This is what's causing him to faint and black out."

"But is he going to be okay?"

I wanted to know.

"Well it isn't good that he's fainting, all its doing is adding to the drama. We're going to need to keep him here for a few days."

"When do you think he'll wake up?"

"Hard to say. But hopefully it won't be much longer."

"Thank you doctor."

Nick ended up being in the hospital for two weeks. But I visited him every day and we worked everything out. He apologized for the way he acted and said it was just because he still loved me but he understood that I love Joe more and don't want to ruin it. We decided to be best friends, just like it was before.

"So do you know where you want to go yet?" Joe asked me one night as we were lying on the grass in his front yard looking up at the stars.

"I think I'm staying here."

"It's not because of me is it?"

"Not only. But partly. I just think that when I leave here it shouldn't be to go off and go to school but it should be to travel and actually be able to see everything."

"So your staying?"

"Yes."

He lightly kissed my lips.

"Then I'll stay here too."

"Now your not staying because of me are you?"

"No. Well partly but also because it was one of my options and I want to stay near my mom and dad."

"We're really doing this." I said smiling.

"We are." He said smiling back.

The rest of the year went by smoothly and there weren't any other problems. I wasn't sad at graduation. Sure I cried because I was going to miss everyone but I had Joe and I knew everything was going to be okay. Lily was going to be going to school in Maine.

"I can't believe your going to school far away!" I said hugging her the day she was leaving.

"I know I'm sorry! But we'll talk all the time and you can come see me and I'll come back for holidays and stuff!" I hugged her tightly and said our last goodbyes and she was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was my first day of collage. I was nervous. But I was glad to have Joe right by my side. "Are you ready for this?" He asked me.

I put my hand on my stomach because I felt sick. But I pulled myself together.

"Yeah. I think I am."

When I got to my first class I was surprised to see a couple people that I went to high school with, including Demi. I took a seat next to her.

"Hey Demi."

"Oh hey Miley. I didn't know you were going here." she said.

"Well I am." I said laughing.

"Well cool."

"We should hang out later. To catch up on things."

"Defiantly."

"Cool. Text me when your done with all your classes and we can do something."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan."

Demi and I have been friends since freshman year we just never got super close. But maybe we will this year.

After class I had a long break until my next class, so did Joe. I walked to his apartment which was right next to the campus.

"Hey babe." he said when he opened the door and let me.

"Hey there." I said.

"Guess who I have in the class I was just in."

"Who?" he asked.

"Demi. Remember her? We, well mostly me, hung out with her in P.E. freshman year."

"Yeah. I remember her."

"So how was your first class?" I asked sitting on his couch.

"It was fine. Nothing special." he said sitting next to me.

Then he kissed me.

I deepened it.

He put me on him and then pushed me down on the couch and was on top of me. What he wanted was obvious. We hadn't done it since senior ball. I was pretty impressed he lasted this long. So I didn't stop him. He moved his hand from my leg up my body and under my shirt. As he did this he went from kissing my lips down to my neck. I moved my hands under his shirt and started to help him take it off. Our bodies were intertwined. Being with him was the best thing that's ever happened to me.

"I love you." He said after, still lying on top of me.

I smiled.

"I love you too."

We just stayed lying on the couch.

Then I remembered I had to go and get ready for my next class.

"I have to go." I said finding my clothes and putting them on.

"Why? Your class isn't for another hour." Joe said getting up and wrapping his arms around me.

"I know but I have to get my stuff together and shower and stuff." I said pulling away from him to get my shoes on.

"Aw can't you stay a little longer?" He asked pulling me to him again and started kissing my neck.

I was about to cave in and stay but I was able to force myself away from him.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go." I said before kissing him quickly and walking to the door. "Can I see you tonight?" He asked as I opened the door.

"I might have plans with Demi but maybe after. Bye I love you." I said kissing him again then walking away.

Later that night after all my classes were done, Demi and I were sitting at a table at the nearby Starbucks talking.

"So you and Joe are together again? And doing well?" Demi asked me.

"Yeah we are." I said smiling at the thought of him.

"What ever happened with you and Eric?"

"Well after I thought he was dead Joe and I grew closer together. But when he came back I don't know. I just didn't feel the same way I did before. I mean I'm always going to love him. I just feel like Joe and I have something more real. You know?"

"I get what your saying. I haven't felt like that in a while. My boyfriend and I just recently broke up."

"Oh I'm sorry. What happened?"

"It just wasn't working out."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It would just be nice to find a good guy."

"Yeah. You'll find someone I'm sure of it."

"I sure hope so."

We both laughed and ended up talking for another few hours. I forgot how easy it was to talk to her and trust her.

Since school started I hadn't had much time to spend with Joe. Demi and I have really been connecting and when I wasn't doing that I was doing homework or working.

"Hello?" I said when I answered my phone rushing to get to my car.

"Where are you?" Joe asked irritated.

"I'm so sorry! My class ran late then I had to take an extra shift at work. But I'm on my way now." I said getting in my car.

"Just forget it. You don't need to come."

He was really mad.

"Joe. I'm sorry! It isn't my fault."

"It's NEVER your fault."

"Joe come on please!"

"Goodbye Miley."

Then he hung up.

I threw my phone into the passenger seat and rested my head against the steering wheel.

I was really upset.

Joe was really mad at me. I've had to break three dates in the past two weeks because of school or work. I decided I was going to go to his house anyways to try and work things out. When I reached his apartment I knocked on the door. When he opened it his shirt was off, his hair was a mess, and his pants were undone.

"What's going on Joe?" I asked scared.

What happened after that is when I knew what I thought was right.

"Joe who's at the door? We weren't finished yet." a girl's voice said giggling as she came up behind Joe and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Miley-" Joe started.

"Save it." I said turning and leaving.

"How could he do this to me?" I thought to myself.

"Miley please wait!" Joe said coming after me.

"You said you wouldn't cheat on me again." I said with tears coming down my cheeks as I walked to my car.

"Miley I'm sorry! I was upset and Jamie showed up and one thing led to another." He said grabbing my arm to stop me and make me look at him.

"Oh so her name is Jamie? Well I hope you and that bitch are happy together. You deserve each other." I said opening my car door.

He just wouldn't give up. He got in the passenger seat.

"Miley I'm not leaving until we talk this out."

"There's nothing to talk out!" I said getting out of my car and walking away.

"Miley! Please!"

But I ran with my vision blurred by tears.

That's why I didn't see the car that was coming straight for me. I can't even describe the pain I felt when the car struck my side. I fell head first. I blacked out instantly.

"Miley!" Joe yelled coming over to my limp body.

He took me in his arms and held me close.

He put his hand on my cheek and started begging that I was okay.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see her coming." the driver said freaking out.

"Just call 911!" Joe screamed.

"I'm not going to let you go." He whispered to me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"How is she?" Joe asked the doctor when he came out at the hospital.

"She's pretty beat up and hit her head fairly hard."

"But is she going to make it?"

"If she wakes up from her comma there's a 50%, 50% chance she'll come out without brain damage."

Joe felt sick and sat back down.

"You may go see her now if you'd like."

"Thank you doctor." Joe said before walking into my room.

I was covered in bandages and hooked up to life support.

"I'm so sorry Miley. This is all my fault." He said coming over to my bed side.

Joe sat with me all night.

"I should probably tell Demi."

Joe called Demi to tell her what happened.

"Hello?" Demi said when she answered her phone.

"Hey Demi it's Joe."

"Um hi Joe. What can I do for you?"

"Miley's in the hospital." Joe said in a low voice.

"What? Why? What happened?" She asked confused.

"She got hit by a car."

"That's horrible! Is she going to be okay?"

"She's in a comma right now. There's a 50%, 50% chance she's going to make it out without brain damage."

"I'll be right there." Demi said.

Joe knew Demi wasn't going to be happy when she found out why I got hit by a car. "Joe." Demi said when she got there.

They quickly hugged.

"So how did it happen?"

He hesitated a moment.

"Joe how did this happen?" she asked again.

"She came over and caught me with another girl and she got really mad and ran from me but I went after her and she ran into to the street." he said hoping she wouldn't kill him like he knew he deserved.

Demi punched him in the arm.

She had a thing where she can't slap people across the face so she punched him as hard as she could.

"Stay away from her!" she said shoving him back.

"Demi I didn't mean too!" he exclaimed.

"You've caused her enough hurt. If I see, or hear that you came near her I swear I will make you wish you had never been born. She doesn't need this in her life." she said still shoving him. "Demi it was an accident! I didn't mean to hurt her!"

"Save it!" she yelled before going into hospital room.

Joe felt like crap.

He felt like he had nothing to live for.

"It's okay Miley. Joe's gone." Demi said sitting next to my bed.

She stayed with me all night. Then one of the medical students came into check on me. He was a collage medical student and he was assigned to my room.

"Excuse me miss?" he asked Demi waking her up.

"What? Is she awake?" Demi asked waking up.

"No. I'm sorry to wake you."

"It's okay." she said standing up.

"I just needed to get to her chart and you were in the way sorry." he said reaching over her.

His hand lightly brushed against hers and she looked up into his light green eyes.

Her heart started racing.

"I-I-I'm sorry." he said quickly moving away.

"Don't be." she said winking at him.

He blushed and continued looking at the chart.

Every night he would come in and "check my charts" and he would just happen to stop and talk to Demi.

"So is this a family member of yours?" he asked sitting next to her in a chair.

"She's a friend of mine." Demi said.

"You know I've been coming in here for over a week now and I still don't know your name."

"I'm Demi."

"I'm Sterling."

"About time we got past names." Demi said laughing.

"Well sorry it took me so long." he said laughing too.

After a month of hopeless flirting and talking Demi finally had enough.

"Hey Demi." Sterling said coming at his usual time.

"Do you like me?" Demi flat out said.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Do you like me? And I don't mean as a friend. I mean as more. We've been flirting and talking nonstop for a month now but you've never made a move!" Demi exclaimed coming up to him. "Well what do you want me to do? I'm not good at this sort of stuff!"

"You could start by asking me out." Demi said.

"Fine! Demi, you, me, dinner tomorrow night. I'll pick you up here at our regular time. Wear something nice." he said.

"Thank you! Now was that so hard?" Demi said laughing.

"No." Sterling said laughing too.

They just stood there smiling then he kissed her.

As they were kissing I slowly regained consciousness.

"Where am I?" I whispered so softly that no one could hear me.

So Demi and Sterling left the room leaving me in my room confused and alone. I managed to stand but when I did fell back to the ground. I ripped off all the cords connecting me to the machines and got up and left my room. I wasn't sure what was going on or really who I was. Surprisingly I made it out without anyone stopping me. I wondered the streets. I didn't know where I was going but somehow I ended up at some apartments that seemed familiar to me. I walked up to the door of one of them and knocked. I wasn't really sure what I was doing.

"Hi." I said when Joe opened the door.

"Your awake!" he said pulling me into a hug.

"Do I know you?" I asked him confused.

"Uh yes. Why else would you be here?" he asked confused.

"I'm not really sure who you are, who I am, or how I got here. I just walked out and ended up here."

"When did you wake up?" he asked taking me inside and sitting me down on the couch. "Tonight. I think." I said rubbing my head because it hurt.

"Does your head hurt?" Joe asked sitting next to me and putting his hand on my head.

"Ow yeah. Why does it hurt?" I asked staring into his eyes.

He looked back at me.

"You hit it pretty hard."

"Why do I feel like I know you?" I asked confused.

"Because you do." he said moving his hand to my cheek.

"And why do I feel like you've hurt me badly? But yet I still feel strongly about you at the same time?" I asked with tears coming to my eyes.

"Because I love you."

More tears came rolling down my cheeks.

He kissed me.

I still didn't know who I was, or who he was but I knew I felt something for him so I didn't stop him.

After the kiss he gently rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm so sorry Miley."

"Is that my name? Miley?" I asked.

"Yes. It is." he said with tears coming to his eyes.

Then someone pounded on the door and opened it.

"What the hell Joe? I told you to stay away from her!" Demi screamed coming into the apartment.

"She came to me!" Joe said standing up.

"Cut the crap! You saw me leave so you took that moment to take her because you saw she woke up and then snuck her out of the hospital!"

"I did not! She came here on her own!"

"Why would she do that? It's your fault she was in the hospital in the first place!"

"What is going on?" I asked standing up confused.

"She doesn't remember anything." Joe said.

"Oh really? Then how did she get here?" Demi asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know! She walked I guess."

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" I asked standing up now too.

"He's the reason you were in the hospital." Demi said angry.

I looked at Joe searching for truth in his eyes.

"Is that true?"

"No I didn't mean too! We got into a fight and you ran into the street then a car hit you." Joe said cringing at the memory.

I backed away from him.

"What were we fighting about?"

He stayed silent.

"Do you want to tell her or shall I?" Demi asked.

"You caught me with another girl." he said.

I slapped him then walked out the door.

"Why did you have to do that? Things could have been good with us again."

"She will get her memory back. Did you think she would just continue to be with you and forgive you so easy?"

"I don't know. You never gave me a chance."

"I'm just protecting her from more hurt. You've hurt her more than one person should hurt another person."

"I love her Demi. I love her with all my heart. I will get her back even if it kills me."

"Don't hold your breath." said Demi before leaving the apartment.

When she walked out I was sitting outside the door.

"Hey." she said sitting next to me.

"Why can't I remember?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Let's get you back to the hospital." Demi said standing up then holding out her hand for me.

I took it and she helped me up and walked me to what was I guess my car. I didn't know I had a car. She helped me into the passenger seat and drove me back to the hospital. I couldn't stop thinking about the boy who broke my heart. Why was it that part of me didn't care? And I just wanted him to be with me? I shook off the feeling and just looked out the window as we drove. "There she is!" a nurse said when I walked in the door.

"How did you guys not see her leave?" Demi asked.

"I'm not sure. But you found her and brought her back."

"Thank you. We'll keep her under 24 hour watch."

"I'm not going to leave again." I said walking back into my room.

The doctor came in 15 minutes later and ran some tests on me and came back with the results. "So how is she?" Demi asked.

"Well..." the doctor said.

Demi's face went white.

"Is it bad?"

"Her head was damaged pretty badly. She seems to have lost a lot of memory. I'm not sure if she's ever going to get it back. She's going to have a lot of headaches and head pains."

"What's going to happen?"

"I'm not completely sure. But it isn't looking good. Basically she's lucky she's alive at all. We're going to keep her here for a few more days and run more tests. I'm worried about the pump on her head. It could be fatal."

"Thank you doctor." Demi said before walking toward my room.

"Hey wait up." Sterling said running to catch up to Demi.

She stopped but didn't turn around.

"What's going on?" He asked stepping in front of her.

"Miley lost her memory, and there's a chance she could have something wrong with her and a good chance she won't get her memory back."

Sterling wrapped his arms around her expecting tears.

But there were none. Yes, Demi was upset and sad but she was strong.

"She's going to be okay. I know it." He said putting his hand on her cheek.

"I sure hope so, because if she isn't I just might have to kill Joe."

Sterling laughed lightly and took her by then hand leading her into my room.

"Knock knock." Sterling said coming in hand in hand with Demi.

"Hi." I said shyly unsure if I'm supposed to know him or not.

Since he was with that girl that brought me back I was assuming so.

"How are you feeling?" Demi asked coming over to the chair next to my bed.

"My head hurts a little but okay I guess." I said sitting up.

"Does your head hurt a lot? I can get you something for the pain if you'd like." Sterling offered. "No. I'm alright." I said with a small smile.

"So what exactly do you remember?" Demi asked.

"Not much. I think my name is Miley. Um and I think I'm from around here." I said.

"Yes and yes. Do you remember who I am?"

"You're the girl who brought me back here."

"No I mean my name and who I am."

"No. Sorry, and I don't remember him either."

"You don't know him so that's alright. But I'm Demi. We went to middle school and high school together and now collage. But we became friends in high school."

"So your kind of like my best friend?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said with a small smile.

"Who was that guy that put me here? I can't remember him."

"His name is Joe. He was your boyfriend."

Demi told me about everything that happened with me and him and I sat there in awe. It was like listening to a story. But this was no story. This was my life. It sounded like I've been through a lot with this boy. But it explains why I felt so strongly for him.

As the days went on Demi told me about my life and even had my family come and tell me about my childhood and how I grew up. After being in the hospital for three long months I was finally released. I seemed to get a lot of my memories back. The lump on my head went down and I was going to be okay. But I would still get headaches and head pains from time to time. Luckily the doctor gave me some medication for it.

I was walking around campus on my own again for the first time in months. As I was walking I saw him, and he saw me.

We both stopped.

"Hi. Joe right?" I said in a small voice.

"Yeah. Hi." he said in a small voice.

My heart ached. I was still in love with him.

"So your out of the hospital now?" he asked.

"Yeah. Finally."

I could see the sadness in his eyes.

I came close to him and wrapped my arms around him, the way I dreamed of doing since I remembered him.

He held me, pulling me closer.

A tear escaped from my eye.

"I shouldn't be talking to you." he said still holding me.

"Because Demi told you to stay away from me." I said pulling away.

"I don't want to hurt you again. I can't hurt you if I'm not around you."

"I still love you Joe, and you can hurt me still." I said starting to walk away.

"How?" he asked stopping me.

"By not being around."

He went silent and looked down.

I held back tears and walked away again.

I had the same feeling I got when Joe randomly left back in high school. I decided to skip my classes for the rest of the day and just drive. I ended up driving up to Chico. I'm not sure why, I just ended up there. I drove around and eventually found a park near the collage. Parks were my thing. I go to one and just relax and think. I found a bench to sit on and sat down next to a man who seemed familiar.

"Miley?" the man asked looking at me.

I turned and looked to see who it was.

I knew I knew him I just couldn't quite remember how.

"It's me, Jason."

"Jason." I thought to myself.

Then it hit me.

He was the guy I dated the summer before freshman year.

"Oh my gosh. Yes! I remember you now. Sorry. I'm still trying to remember everything."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Long story. So do you go to Chico State?"

"Yeah. I do. Where do you go?"

"Sacramento State."

"Oh that's cool. So what brings you here?" Jason asked.

"Just needed to clear my head and ended up here."

"Oh I see." he said.

"So how have you been?" I asked him.

"I've been pretty good. What about you?"

"I've had a rough few months but things are getting better."

"I'm sorry. At least things are looking up."

Then my phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked when I answered.

"Where are you? We were supposed to meet half an hour ago." Demi asked me.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I went for a drive and lost track of time."

I didn't want to tell her about what happened with Joe and why I drove away.

"It's okay. We can still hang out now. How soon can you meet me?"

"Um actually I can't."

"Why not?" she asked confused.

"Because I'm not nearby."

"Where are you? I can wait."

"I'm in Chico."

"What?" she asked worried.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." I said.

"Why are you there?"

Demi has been very protective of me since I got out of the hospital. I know she's just looking out for me but she wants to keep me from the one person I want to be with.

"I just went for a drive and ended up here."

"Are you with anyone?"

That was code for "Are you running away with Joe?"

"No. I just ran into an old friend, and before you ask or think it, it isn't Joe." I said slightly irritated.

"Psh. I wasn't even thinking that."

"Sure. Well just don't worry. I'll be back soon okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."

"Bye." I said before hanging up, and not giving her a chance to say more.

"Sorry about that." I said turning back to Jason.

"It's okay. Was that your boyfriend?" he asked.

"No. Just my friend. I was supposed to meet her but I ended up here."

"Oh. So who did she think you were with?"

"My ex."

"Oh. Well are you seeing someone?"

"No."

"Oh-"

He would have said more but I stood up and cut him off.

"Well it was nice seeing you again. But I really should be heading back."

"Oh. Okay. It was good seeing you too."

"Bye." I said as I walked away.

When I got to my car I just sat and rested my head against the steering wheel.

My moment didn't last long because there was a knock on my car window.

It was Jason.

I rolled down the window.

"Hey you forgot your phone."

I grabbed it from him.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem."

Then he walked away.

I looked through my contacts and saw that Jason put his number in my phone and called himself from my phone so now he has my number. I laughed and put my phone in the passenger seat and drove off. But as I was driving something came over me. I started thinking about Joe. As I reached the Sacramento area I knew exactly where I was going. When I reached my destination I bolted up the stairs of the apartments up to the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Miley, what are you doing here?"

It looked as if I had woke him up.

He was shirtless and he had slight bed head. It was adorable. I didn't care that I may have just woke him up. I came up to him. Inches away from his face. I kissed him.

"Do you still love me too? If you do just tell me now. Should I move on or do we have a chance? I know I shouldn't be here asking for you back but here I am."

He stayed silent.

"Okay. I get it." I said before walking toward the steps.

The typical thing would be for him to come after me. But he didn't. I had made a fool of myself. Joe would always have my heart. I knew there was no point in trying to get it back, That day was the day I changed forever.

I ended up passing all my classes that year even though I missed a lot. I just threw myself into my school work. Demi was worried about me. I never told her what happened that day. She never heard me speak of him again after that day. She never brought him up either except once.

"I know this is going to sound random but whatever happened to Joe?" she asked me this one day during the summer when we were lying out on the sand at the beach in San Diego. "What do you mean? Didn't you tell him to stay away from me?"

"Yes. But I was angry at the time. I didn't think he would really leave you alone so easily." "Well he did. I gave him a chance and he didn't take it. That was the end of that. Why do you randomly bring him up?"

"Because he's right over there." she said pointing to a guy walking toward them.

Our eyes met.

There he was.

The boy who stole my heart.

"I'm going to go into the water." I said standing up and going to the water.

I've loved the ocean since I was a little kid.

I stood at the edge of the water and let it lightly hit my feet.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Joe asked standing next to me.

I nodded and just stared out into the ocean.

I loved the way the sun light hit the water and made it shine.

I stepped deeper into the water and let it take me away. I was floating when I felt a pair of hands come under me and keep me up. Joe. I sat up and stared at him.

He pulled me closer to him and we just stood there in each other's arms.

Meanwhile, while Demi is sitting back on the sand by herself Sterling comes and lies on top of her.

"Hey!" she said laughing.

"Hi!" he said smiling.

"Get off of me!"

"Not until you say please!"

They were a goofy couple. But obviously perfect for each other.

"Where's Miley?" he asked setting up his towel on the other side of Demi.

"She's out in the water with Joe."

"Joe?" he asked confused.

"He just happened to be here too. So she went to the water and he followed."

"Haven't heard about him in a while."

"Yeah. I wonder what's going on."

I felt his lips pressed against mine. It felt as if nothing changed.

He pressed me closer to his bare, wet chest.

I rested my forehead against his.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to get you back."

"I can't do this anymore." I said moving away.

"Come on Miley. Please."

"You've had so many chances and so many opportunities to win me back and you never took any of them."

"Please."

"Not this time."

I was stronger than I used to be.

If I was the old me, I would have caved in and been his again just like that. Not this time. He made me this way. He can't break me. Not anymore.

I knew Demi and Sterling were talking about me when they went dead silent as I came walking back up to them.

"Hi Nick." I said with a small smile.

"Hi Miley. How are you?"

"I'm well."

Which wasn't a lie. I felt proud of myself that I was able to turn down the boy. The boy I lost it too. The boy I was still and may always be in love with. This was big.

"So it looks like you and Joe are back together." Demi said.

"No. We're not. I turned him down."

They looked at me as if I were an alien.

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"What? Is it that big of a shock that I turned him down? I've done it before."

"But that never lasted. You look like dead serious now. Are you okay? You seem different."

The change was finally becoming visible.

"I'm fine. Really. I just need to move on."

Then it hit Demi.

"Who is he?"

Sterling and I looked at her confused.

"There's someone else. That's part of it."

"Where did you get that?"

"I can tell."

She was on to my dirty little secret.

"Maybe there is." I said lying back on my towel.

"How could you have met someone and I not know about it?" Demi asked offended.

"It just happened. Plus you knew I was seeing someone."

"I knew you went on a few dates here and there but I didn't know there was someone serious. Why haven't you been ranting on about him like you usually do?"

"I was just keeping things on the down low. I didn't want to brag and then have something bad happen."

"So you kept it from your best friend?"

"I was going to tell you tonight after we got home."

"Sure you where."

"I was! Because I have some news about the guy and I was going to have you meet him tonight so that we could tell you together."

"Will you at least tell me what his name is?"

"Nope." I said with a grin.

"Fine!"

She cuddled up to Sterling and I looked at them. They were a couple truly in love. If Joe and I hadn't have broken up and if I hadn't gotten hit by that car and ended up in the hospital, they may have never met. I guess it was fate for me and Joe weren't meant to be. I had finally given up hope for me and him. I moved on. I was with someone else.

I was nervous that night.

"Is that him?" Demi asked when she heard a knock on the door.

"Well let's see." I said walking over to the door and opening it.

There he was.

Demi's mouth dropped open at the sight of who it was.

"Hey Demi." Nick said coming in.

"Demi this is the guy I've been seeing." I said wrapping my arm around his arm.

"You mean you and Nick are back together?"

"Not only that but we're engaged." I said holding out my hand to show her the diamond and sapphire ring.

"Your what?"

"Engaged."

"How did this happen? When did this happen?"

"Well we ran into each other a while back and one thing led to another."

"I still can't believe this."

"I'm sorry! But you need to believe it because I want you to be my maid of honor."

She shrieked and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so happy for you! I'm so jealous. I wish I was engaged."

"Well maybe Sterling will pop the question."

"I'm not so sure."

"Oh come on you guys have been together almost a year, he's met your family and they loved him, and you guys are obviously meant to be together."

"I mean I get we're still young but we are adults and-" she paused "I don't need to get worked up about this. I need to just be happy for you."

"Thanks Demi."

Now my secret was out.

I Miley Cyrus was engaged.

I almost forgot about Joe all together. But then as I was walking into the grocery store I saw him.

His eyes met mine.

I gave a small smile.

I forgot how much I loved him. He seems to always come back in my life at the wrong times. I didn't understand it.

Then she appeared. Lily. They were together.

Part of me died. I just kept walking but as fate would have it Lily spotted me as well.

"Miley! Hi!"

I gave a small fake smile.

"Hi Lily. It's been a long time."

"Yeah it has! How have you been? What's new?"

"Not much."

Then she spotted the ring on my finger.

"Oh my gosh! Your engaged!"

"Oh yeah I am."

I was avoiding Joe's eyes.

"To who? And why didn't you tell me! Oh my goodness we have so much to catch up on!" "Yeah. Well I'm busy right now but we should hook up later and catch up."

"Totally!"

I tried to walk away but then she stopped me.

"Wait!"

I turned around.

"So Joe and I were-"

But I stopped her.

"I really am in a rush. We can talk later."

I needed to get out of there. Why did this bother me so much? I was happy with Nick. I mean I'm going to marry him. I love him...right?

I didn't get very far before Joe came after me.

"Miley wait."

"What?"

"Don't be mad at me, and don't be mad at Lily."

"Why would I be mad? What's there to be mad about? We're adults. If you two want to be together again that's your business." I said trying to keep myself calm.

He knew I wasn't really okay.

He grabbed me and had me look into his eyes.

"Lily and I are not together. She wouldn't do that to you!"

"Then why is she here?"

"She's visiting. I mean it is summer."

"Right." I said feeling stupid for being jealous.

He was still holding on to me.

"Why would it matter if we were together? Your engaged."

"When did I say it mattered? And even if it did, it would because she's my friend and so were you at one point."

"I still am!"

I stepped away from him.

"No. No your not. You let me go. You let me go that day when I told you I loved you, and you said NOTHING! I changed that day. The old me died that day. I'm not the same person anymore."

"What did you want me to say that day? Huh? I wanted more than anything to chase after you but you deserve better!"

"Then what were you doing that day at the beach? Just messing with me for old times' sake?"

"No! I did want you back! It just took me a while to let myself!"

"Again with you wanting to be with me when it was convenient for you, or because you were ready. It's never when I'm ready! I'm tired of the mind games! I'm going to marry a guy I know is good for me."

"Who? It hasn't even been a year since we broke up. Who would already feel like your the one he wants to spend the rest of this life with other than the guy standing in front of you right now and has known you since middle school?"

"Well he hasn't know me since middle school but close enough. Nick."

Joe stepped away from me.

"Nick? Seriously?"

He looked crushed.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he knows me, and if you hadn't come back into my life he would have been the guy for me."

"But I'm here! We've been through so much together! All I'm asking for is one more chance. One chance to show you that I'm the one for you. Not him!"

"I can't. I just can't." I said before running off.

As I drove I held back my tears.

He wasn't worth it.

I came to Nick's.

I was pounding on the door until he opened the it.

"What's wrong?" he asked when the door opened.

"Nothing." I said pulling him to me and kissing him in a way I've never kissed him before.

He had me pressed up against the door and slowly pulled off my jeans. I pulled off his shirt and he lifted me up and took me toward the bedroom. This was or first time together.

As I was on top of him kissing him I opened my eyes and then pulled away from him in horror of what I saw. I got up and walked over to the window.

Nick was confused.

"What's wrong? Was I not-"

"No! It's not that. You were good I just became over whelmed."

I couldn't believe that happened.

I had opened my eyes so see not Nick's face, but Joe's.

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay. I'm fine now." I said wrapping my arms around him and resting my forehead against him and shutting my eyes.

"I can't believe we did that."

"Sorry. I kind of threw myself at you."

"It's okay. You can do that anytime." he said with a huge grin.

We ended up talking for hours on end and watching movie on his couch. When Nick got up to go to the bathroom, my phone went off. It was Joe. I pressed ignore and put it down. But not much longer after that I got a text. Also from Joe. It read:

_"I'm not giving up without a fight. I know I've messed up but your the only one I want and I'm not going to just let you leave this time." _

I responded: _"Don't bother. You've already lost." _

_"No. The battle has just begun."_

I didn't bother responding.

I'm always going to feel something for him but Nick is who I'm going to marry. Nothing was going to change my mind.

The next few weeks were crazy. Nick and I were busy planning the wedding and I was avoiding Joe as much as possible.

"Hello?" I asked answering my phone as I walked down the street.

"Hey babe."

It wasn't Nick.

"Joe stop."

"Can we just talk please?"

I sighed and stopped walking.

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"Come on please?"

"Fine. Meet me at the school in fifteen minutes."

"Okay."

When I arrived he was already there.

"Okay. I'm here." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Hi." he said.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

I didn't want to stay long. I knew if I did something would happen between us.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know I've hurt you really badly in the past and that I was a jerk to you and everything. There's no excuse for what I did but I just want to thank you for giving me all these chances and for loving me."

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him and hug him.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear.

"I know." I whispered back.

I didn't have to say it back because we both knew I felt the same way.

We decided to try and be friends. I knew I couldn't be with him, and I didn't want him out of my life. So this was the best we could do.

After six long months of planning and arranging, the wedding day was finally here.

"Miley you look amazing!" Demi told me as she helped me with my dress.

"I'm so nervous." I said clutching my stomach.

"Don't be. Your about to marry a guy who loves you more than anything. You two are meant to be."

"But how can someone be so sure?"

Demi stopped and faced me.

"What's wrong? You were so sure about Nick being 'the one' and now you sound doubtful. So tell me. What's going on?"

I've been telling myself its just nerves.

But then again I wasn't so sure.

"It's just nerves." I told her.

"Is there someone else?"

"No. I've been faithful to Joe."

Demi and I looked at each other.

"Did you just-"

"No! I meant Nick I swear!" I interrupted.

"Do you still love Joe?"

"I'm in love with Nick. I'm going to marry him."

"But do you still love J-" She was interrupted again.

This time by Lily.

"It's show time."

"I'm marrying Nick. I love Nick."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" Demi said walking out of the room.

I was trying to convince myself. I knew I loved Nick but was it enough to spend the rest of my life with him and forget about Joe?

As I was walking down the aisle I noticed all the people looking at me and smiling. Then I saw Nick. He looked so handsome. But next to him I saw Joe. Since they were friends Nick asked him to be one of his groomsmen. His smile made my heart ache.

"You may all be seated." the priest said.

Nick and I joined hands.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Nick and Miley in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who abjects to this then speak now or forever hold your peace."

I looked around.

I looked at Demi, then at Nick, then at everyone else in the seats.

"I abject."

Everyone gasped.

"Nick. You know I love you but I can't do this."

I turned to Demi, grabbed her by the hand and took her toward Nick.

"Do you guys love each other?" I asked them.

"More than anything." Sterling said gazing at Demi.

"More than life." Demi said.

"Sterling do you want to marry Demi?"

He didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yes."

Demi smiled.

"I want to marry you too."

"Then get married. Today."

"This is crazy." Demi said.

"Come on. Let's do it." Sterling said pulling a ring out of his pocket.

She gasped.

"I was going to wait until later but now seems like the right time. Demi, will you marry me? Today?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" she exclaimed hugging him.

I smiled and let them take my place.

Two people who belonged together are getting the chance to be together forever. I ran down the aisle. I was a runaway bride. When I was out of the church doors I heard a voice calling my name. It isn't who you think it would be.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" I was so shocked.

I hadn't seen him since freshman year, that day Joe saved me from him.

"I heard you were getting married, and I know Nick from work."

"Oh."

I was still in shock.

"So why did you run off like that?"

"I just couldn't go through with it. I would never be able to love him the right way. My heart still belongs to someone else. It wouldn't have been fair to him."

"I'm sure he'll understand."

"He's a great guy. I wish it could have worked out with him."

I felt slightly uncomfortable around him.

He could see I felt this way.

"Look I'm sorry about the way I treated you. I've been seeing a therapist and I've gotten better." "Well good for you." I said lightly touching his shoulder.

"I know you probably don't believe me but I really did love you. You were the best friend I've ever had."

Truth is he was one of the best friends I ever had too.

"Thanks Lucas." I said hugging him.

I heard cheers coming from inside the church. Demi and Sterling must be officially married now. "Well I guess that's my que to leave before everyone attacks me with questions."

"Do you need a ride?" he asked.

I was hesitant.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

People were coming closer.

"Okay. Thanks." I said running toward his car.

"So where too?" he asked as we drove.

"I need to get my stuff from Nick's so just drop me off there."

The rest of the ride was silent.

"Thanks for the ride." I said as I opened the car door.

"Wait." he said grabbing my hand.

"Where are you going to go?"

"Back to my place I guess."

"Well are you going to need a ride there?"

"It's okay."

"No. Really its no problem. I insist."

"Okay. It shouldn't take me long to get my stuff." I said getting out of the car.

He followed.

I quickly gathered all my things and found paper, and a pen to write Nick a note. It said:

Nick,

I'm so sorry. I just couldn't go through with it knowing my heart still belonged to another. I hope you can forgive me. I do love you.

-Miley

I left it on the counter and walked out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I gave Lucas the directions to my place and we drove.

When we got there I got out of the car but he just wouldn't let me leave.

"Wait." he said coming after me.

"What?" I asked trying not to sound rude.

"Can we be friends?"

Part of me was telling me to say no and just walk away. But of course I didn't listen and said: "Sure."

"What's your number?"

I gave it to him, said goodbye and went inside.

That was my first mistake.

Demi and Sterling didn't come home that night. Not that I was really expecting them too. I mean they were just married. I felt horrible, and looked horrible. Then there was a knock at my door. It was Nick. His eyes were red. He looked awful too.

"You owe me more of an explanation than just a damn note!" he exclaimed throwing it to the ground.

"I'm sorry Nick! What do you want me to say? I can't help what I feel!"

"Is it Joe? Seriously?"

"I've been through so much with him! I can't help it!"

"Why did you even say yes to me then?"

"Because I do love you! I thought I was over Joe!"

"Why can't you just forget about him?"

"You think I enjoy feeling this way about him? If I could just forget I ever loved him I would and give my earth to you. But I can't help it!"

Then he kissed me.

"I want you to choose me this time. Not him."

"I'm not choosing him. I just couldn't marry you."

"Because he still has your heart."

I nodded.

We ended up talking all night and trying to work things out. I just still couldn't see myself marrying him yet. So Nick and I were over. That was the last time I saw Nick.

"Hey Demi. It's Miley again. It's been a week since the wedding. Just wondering how you are and where you are. Please call me back."

I wondered why Demi hasn't returned any of my calls. Sterling wasn't returning any or my calls either. I was alone. I couldn't talk to Nick, Sterling and Demi are gone, and I can't talk to Joe.

I was at the grocery store when Lucas ran into me.

"Hey Miley." he said.

"Oh. Hi." I said with a small smile.

"How have you been?"

"Fine. What about you?"

"Fine as well. Have things gotten back to normal yet?"

"Not at all. Nick and I are no longer speaking, and Sterling and Demi are nowhere to be found." "I'm sorry. If you need someone to talk to, or someone just to hang out with let me know." "Thanks." I said.

"How about we hang out tonight?"

"Sure."

"Great. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Actually how about we just hang out at my place and have a movie marathon?"

I really didn't feel like going out. I haven't since the wedding.

"Oh okay. That works. See you at eight."

When he got there that night he had a handful of movies.

"I got all the classics."

"And I got the popcorn."

"Sweet!"

It was two in the morning and we were both asleep on my couch. I woke up on Lucas's shoulder. I smiled and got up. I saw I had a new message on my phone. It was from Joe, I listened to it and it said:

"Hey Miley. It's Joe. Haven't heard from you. What happened at the wedding? Please talk to me."

I erased his message and set my phone back down.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked waking up and walking toward me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said walking over to my fridge to get a soda.

Then my phone buzzed.

It was a text. From Joe.

Lucas looked at my phone and saw the picture of Joe and I that showed up with the text. I saw the anger in his eyes. I tried to grab my phone but Lucas grabbed my hand and took it from me.

"Lucas give me my phone."

"Miley. I know your awake. Will you please tell me what's going on? Stop shutting me out." Lucas read out loud.

"Give me my phone!"

"What are you hiding?" he yelled.

"Nothing! In case you didn't get it from the text I haven't been talking to him. Now give me my damn phone!"

Lucas hit me.

I put my hand to my face and looked at him with hate.

"Miley." he said.

"Get out! You have no right to hit me! I should have never agreed to be friends again."

"I didn't mean too!"

I didn't speak.

He grabbed me and kissed me.

"Lucas no! I can't do this. What we had is long gone. Your obviously not better."

"But I am!"

"You just hit me!"

"I didn't mean too!"

"Get out! I don't think we can be friends."

Something in Lucas snapped.

He became angry.

I was scared.

"Lucas." I said backing away.

"Forgive me Miley." he said reaching out to me.

"Please leave." I said trying not to sound scared.

He cornered me and put his hands on my face.

"Shh." he said leaning closer to me.

His face was inches away from mine.

I was scared.

He kissed me roughly and hard.

Whenever I tried to push him away he only grabbed me harder.

There was a knock on my door. Normally I would be wondering who would be stupid enough to come by at two in the morning but I was grateful at this point.

"Now who could that be?"

"I don't know. But if you let me go I can find out."

He grabbed a large kitchen knife and led me to the door.

"Open the door and get rid of whoever it is." He said lightly pushing the blade to my back.

I have never been so scared. I opened the door and tried to act normal. It was Joe.

"What are you doing here? And at this time?"

"I just needed to see you. What happened at the wedding? What's going on? And why haven't you been returning any of my calls or texts? Did I do something?"

"Joe now really isn't the time to be talking about this."

I let out a small shriek as Lucas pressed the blade harder against my back.

"Why not? Give me one good reason to leave and I'll leave."

"Tell him you hate him." Lucas whispered to me.

"No!"

"No what?" Joe asked confused.

"I just can't talk right now I have to go." I said slamming the door shut.

"Good girl." Lucas said throwing the knife to the ground and kissing me again.

All of the sudden Joe broke down the door.

Lucas slapped me and pushed me to the ground.

"What are you doing? She told you to leave."

"What are you doing here Lucas?"

"Oh. Miley didn't tell you? We're friends again. I gave her a ride home after she ran out on Nick at the wedding."

"Joe-"

"Shut up." Lucas yelled at me.

Joe punched him square in the jaw.

I stood up and ran over to Joe.

"How did you know I was in trouble?"

"It's not that hard to tell when something isn't right."

"Right."

"So why exactly is he here?"

"Is no really the best time to discuss this?" I asked pointing at Lucas who was getting up.

"Oh. Fine."

Joe lifted me over his shoulder, grabbed my keys, purse, and phone off my counter and ran out my door.

"Joe!" I yelled pounding my fists against his back.

He put me in the passenger seat of his car, then got in on the driver's side and drove.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You can't stay there. He would have killed you!"

"Well leaving him in my apartment won't help either!"

"We can't go back now."

"Why not! Maybe he's gone."

Joe glared at me.

I didn't speak for the rest of the ride.

When we were at Joe's, he got out of the car and I just sat there.

"Come on Miley."

"No."

He opened the car door and lifted me out.

"Am I going to have to carry you from now on?"

"You didn't need to take me away like that. We could have just called the police."

"Something could have happened in the time it took them to get there, and I didn't want to risk anything happening to you." he said as he carried me to his apartment.

I didn't say more.

He put me down when we were inside.

"You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you implying that I'm staying here?"

"You can't go back to your place yet. Plus this will give you a chance to tell me what the hell has been going on with you."

"I could stay with my parents or something." I said avoiding his eyes.

"Why are you shutting me out? What did I do? Why won't you tell me what happened at the wedding?"

I didn't' say a word

. He walked over to me, his face inches away from mine.

"I don't understand you."

I felt his breath on my skin.

"Not many people do." I said feeling my heart beat faster.

He stepped closer.

I stepped back.

"I'm tired. I think I'll just go to bed."

He stepped back to and let me go.

I went to the bedroom and closed the door. I wanted to tell him more than anything how I felt, but I couldn't. I couldn't cave into my feelings.

I got no sleep. I was up early. I hoped to just sneak out without Joe noticing but of course he was already awake and making breakfast.

"Good morning." He said without even turning around.

"Morning."

He was making eggs, bacon, and waffles. All my favorites.

"I'm ready to talk."

He turned around and looked into my eyes.

"Well?"

"The reason I didn't go through with the wedding is-" I stopped and noticed the missing person's ad in the paper that was sitting on the table.

The picture looked a lot like Demi. I picked it up and sure enough, it was Demi.

"No." I said crushed.

"What is it?" Joe asked taking the paper away from me.

"Miley-" he started.

But it was too late. I was already half way out the door.

How could she be missing? What happened? I was so confused, and hurt. One of my best friends was nowhere to be found.

"Miley. Don't freak out." Joe said grabbing me by the arms.

"How can I not freak out? Demi is missing! As in no one knows where she is!"

I felt tears coming down my face.

He pulled me into a hug and let me cry.

"She will be found. Don't worry. She's alive and out there."

"How do you know?"

He put his hand on my face and looked me in the eyes.

"I just know."

After breakfast Joe drove me back to my apartment. The door was wide open when we got there. So far it looked as if nothing was taken or damaged. I went into my bedroom and saw that everything had been looked through and ruined. There was a note left on my pillow. It read:

You can run, but you can't hide. I'll be waiting for you.

I was officially scared. Joe saw the worry on my face.

"You can stay with me for a few days if you want."

I was hesitant but accepted.

"Thanks."

He nodded and walked out of the room.

I quickly packed and met Joe in the other room.

"Are you ready to go?" Joe asked me when he saw me.

"I guess."

We left and I had the feeling I was being watched.

He wrapped his arm around my waist.

For some reason I always felt safe around him. I didn't quite understand why. I was paranoid


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

We were back at Joe's but I couldn't shake the feeling that we were followed.

"Are you sure?" I asked for the hundredth time.

"We weren't followed."

I could tell he was getting annoyed with me but he was willing to put up with it.

"Okay."

"I have to go to the store. We should go."

"I think I'll stay here."

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"Oh come on. I'll lock up, I won't go out, open the door to anyone, or even talk to anyone." Joe thought for a moment.

"Fine. But no opening the door no matter what, not even for me. I'll have my keys."

"Okay. I promise."

After he left locked all the doors, closed all the blinds, and sat on the couch watching TV. Some time went by and I heard a noise at the door. Then it burst open and it wasn't Joe. But it wasn't Lucas either. It was Jake. I screamed as he leaped at me and pinned me to the ground. I did not see this coming. He put one hand over my mouth and other on my pants starting to take them off. I bit his hand and got up but he grabbed my ankle and I fell back down. He dragged me back to him. He sat back on top of me and ripped off my shirt. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I wanted nothing more than to die at that moment. He was too strong for me to push off of me. He started kissing me neck and going down my body.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment." he said with an evil smile.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I cried out.

"I've been the one for you from the start. This is the only way I can get you."

"By hurting me?" I said attempting to push him off again.

But he only pushed down on me harder and hurt me more.

My pain seemed to please him more. I thought I was going to die. Every time I fought him he hit me. I could feel the bruises all over me. That was it. I had given up. I let him have me.

By the time Joe got home I was still on the floor unconscious and in almost nothing. He dropped the bags he had in his hands and ran to me.

"Miley! Miley! Wake up!" he said lifting me into his arms.

I barley opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry." he said stroking my face.

"It's not Lucas." I mumbled.

"What?" he asked not hearing me.

"It wasn't Lucas." I choked out.

He lifted me from the ground and took me to the bedroom and put me in bed. I didn't leave the room for two days.

I finally came out and Joe was asleep on the couch holding a bat. He hadn't had a good night's sleep since he found me. He heard my footsteps and he bolted up.

"Who's there?" he said swinging the bat.

"It's just me."

"Oh. Sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Better than I did two days ago but not that great."

"Can I get you anything to eat? Or just get anything for you?"

"No. I just want to talk." I said walking over to the couch and sitting.

He sat next to me and put the bat down.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"About what happened." I said looking at the bruises on my wrists.

"We don't have to talk about if you're not ready."

"No. It's okay really."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Okay."

"I was sitting here just watching TV and then I heard something at the door, but before I could react it flew open and there he was. I screamed but he threw me to the floor and covered my mouth and started to undress me. I was petrified. He just wouldn't stop. He kept pushing me harder and harder. I couldn't get away, and I couldn't scream."

He just sat there and stared at me.

At first I thought shouldn't have said anything but then he wrapped his arms around me.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have listened when you said you thought we were being followed."

He was beating himself up over something that wasn't his fault.

"It's not your fault. It's his!"

"Look at you. Your covered in bruises and he-"

He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Look at me Joe." I said putting my hands on his face, making him look into my eyes. "This wasn't your fault. It was just bad luck."

"But-"

"But nothing. Don't blame yourself."

"I'm not going to let this happen to you again. I promise."

I gave him a small smile and got up.

That night is when the nightmares started.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I cried.

"I've been the one for you from the start. This is the only way to get you."

I woke up screaming.

Then Joe came in with the bat saying

"What's wrong?"

Once he saw I was panting and sweating, he dropped the bat and walked over to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting next to me and rubbing my back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest.

"Bad dream?"

I nodded into his chest.

He pulled me into his lap and rocked me back and forth.

I looked up at him.

"It was about what happened."

"It won't happen again."

"He's going to get me again."

"No he won't."

"But what if he does? I can't go through this again. He might hurt me worse next time."

"There's not going to be a next time. I'm not going to let you out of my sight."

I stopped arguing and eventually fell asleep in his arms. I guess Joe fell asleep too because when I woke up, I was still in his arms.

"Good morning." he said.

"Morning." I said breaking away from his arms, and getting off the bed.

I walked into the bathroom and went to splash some water on my face. I looked in the mirror and was disappointed with what I saw. I had large bags under my eyes, and my eyes were red and puffy. I had a rough night. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Joe waiting for me. "You okay?" he asked.

"Just tired. It was a rough night. But thanks for being there for me."

"No problem." I smiled and moved past him.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast?"

"No thanks."

I was still self-conscious about my appearance.

"We don't have much here but I'm sure I could whip something up."

He understood why I didn't want to go out, without me saying it out loud.

"Thanks."

He has been so generous to me. I didn't deserve all this kindness from him. Especially after shutting him out after the wedding. I still haven't told him why yet. So later that afternoon when he was sitting on the couch watching TV, I went and sat next to him.

"I never told you why I didn't go through with the wedding."

He muted the TV and turned to me, giving me his full attention.

"I couldn't go through with it because I realized that I didn't love Nick enough. My heart still belonged to you. Seeing you there, I knew for sure. It wasn't fair to him. So I left."

I was looking down at my hands and he was still silent.

"Miley. I want you to be happy. I know I've hurt you badly in the past. Are you sure I'm a good guy for you? I mean yes I still love you more than anything but still."

"Yes, I'm sure. I have never stopped loving you."

"I never stopped loving you either."

I lightly pressed my lips against his and hugged him.

As the days went on Jake hadn't tried anything, and there was still no word on Demi or Sterling. One day, after all my bruises were healed, or at least less noticeable, Joe and I were driving when I saw a man. He was beat up and limping. Once I got a closer look I knew who it was.

"Joe pull over." I demanded.

"Why?"

"Just so it!"

He did so. I bolted out of the car and ran to the man.

"Sterling?" I asked.

"Miley?" he asked weakly.

"Oh my gosh. What happened to you? And where's Demi? Is she alright?"

Sterling tried to answer but I could tell he was weak. So I put his arm around me and helped him to the car.

"Sterling?" Joe asked when I put him in the car.

"He's hurt and weak. We have to get him to the hospital."

Joe agreed and he drove.

We were in the emergency room waiting for news on Sterling.

After half an hour a doctor came up to us.

"Are you two here for Sterling?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." I said standing up.

"Well he got him all cleaned up and he's resting now. He wasn't badly beat up. Just cuts and bruises. Nothing to serious. We would like to keep him over night though."

"Thank you doctor. Can we go see him now?"

"Of course. He's down the hall and to the right."

"Sterling!" I yelled running to him and hugging him.

"Hey Miley." he said with a weak smile.

"What happened?"

"After the wedding, we all went to the reception, then when we got in the limo but the driver was someone Demi knew, she started screaming and tried to tell me to run but it was too late. He locked us in and knocked us out. Next thing I knew we were handcuffed to chairs and had bags over our faces."

"How did you get away? And what about Demi?"

"The guy left one night and I wiggled my way out. But it took me a while and when I was out and trying to help Demi, he came back. We started to fight and Demi told me to run for it. I didn't want to leave her but I thought if I could get away then I could find help and come back for her."

"Do you guys know where you were?"

Sterling told us where Demi was and how to get there.

"And you don't know who it is that did this?"

"Um I heard Demi screaming his name. Oh what was it. Uh..oh I remember! His name is Jake."

I froze up.

"Does that name mean anything to you?"

Flashes of that night ran through my head.

"Yeah. I know exactly who that is."

I was angry. I wanted revenge.

Joe wrapped his arm around my waist. He knew I wanted to kill him. But what he didn't know was that I was also petrified.

"We'll let you rest now. See you later Sterling." I said squeezing his hand before leaving the room. "Miley-"

"Save it. I know what your going to say."

"Don't be stupid. Let's go to the police."

"I'll meet you there."

"Miley no."

But it was too late. I was already gone.

As I was driving all I could think about was what he was doing to her, and what he did to me. I pulled up to the place Sterling said they were at. My heart was beating fast. Part of me wanted to turn back and wait for Joe to come with the police, but the other wanted to face him head on. The door was unlocked. I stepped into the room. It was dark and cold. Then I came across a door. There was a light on in there. I quietly opened it and poked my head in. There was no sign of Jake. But I did see Demi. I pushed open the door and ran to her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Demi!" I exclaimed.

She tried to say something but I didn't understand because she had tape over her mouth.

I quickly ripped it off.

"Ow!" she yelled.

"Sorry!"

"Is Sterling okay? Did he make it back?"

"He's fine. He told me where to find you." I said undoing the handcuffs.

But as I was doing this I felt a pair of hands grip my waist and pull me back and knocked me to the floor.

"So. You came back for more?"

It was Jake.

"Joe's on his way here with the police. You can't do anything."

"Oh but I can."

He had me pinned to the wall. He started to take off my shirt. Tears were pouring down my face. He was going to do it to me again, and in front of Demi. I slapped him then spat in his face. I quickly tried to get Demi free again but he threw me to the ground again. At this point Demi could get herself out. She jumped on his back and started to push her thumbs into his eyes. I kicked him in the balls. Demi jumped off of him and came to my side. It was two against one. There was no way he could beat us. Demi charged at him but he slammed her against the wall and she hit her head and was out cold. I was screwed. He pushed me back against the wall and began undoing my shirt again.

"You asked for this." Jake said in between kisses while he kissed my neck.

I wasn't going to let this happen again. I pushed him back and he fell. I started to kick him. I was so angry. I kicked his face and blood came from his lips. Demi got up and saw me crying and I continued to kick him as hard as I could. Once he was out cold I just kept kicking. Demi had to pull me away from him. I went into her open arms and cried. That's when Joe and some police officers showed up.

"Is he dead?" Joe asked looking at Jake.

"No. Just out cold." Demi said.

"Is she okay?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"He started to attack her but then she kind of beat the crap out of him."

"He was going to do it again." I said in a small voice.

"Do what?" Demi asked rubbing my back.

"He raped her, and it sounds like he was going to do it again."

"That's horrible!"

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you or anything?" I asked.

"No. He pretty much left me alone."

I nodded.

"Good."

They took Jake away and he was going to jail. Things were finally starting to look up. I got Demi and Sterling back, Joe and I were working things out, then I graduated from college, eventually moved in with Joe, and Sterling and Demi moved into my old place. I didn't hear from Lucas again either.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Good morning beautiful." Joe said to me one morning.

I lightly kissed his lips.

"Good morning."

"Are you nervous for your first day of work?"

"No. I'm ready for it. Plus I'm only an assistant."

"For now." I smiled and got out of bed.

I got a job as an assistant to a teen therapy center. Ever since I was raped, I've wanted to help other teenagers who have had crazy boyfriends, or girlfriends that have hurt them both emotionally and physically.

I quickly got ready and walked out the door. I showed up at the center and saw how many teens that were there. I found my boss and she assigned me to a teenage girl named Lisa.

"Hi." I said walking up to her.

Lisa looked up at me and said nothing.

"I'm Miley."

She still said nothing.

So I sat down next to her. I noticed she had a large black bruise on her arm.

"Who did that to you?" I asked.

"Was it your boyfriend?"

Lisa nodded.

I rolled up my sleeve and showed her the scar I got from that night with Jake.

Lisa's eyes widened.

"I got this from my ex also. When we were together he never beat me, and he treated me well. But just a few years ago he attacked me and rapped me. This is my reminder of it."

Lisa was silent again.  
"My boyfriend never hit me either. But when I broke up with him he got angry and started hitting me."

"And you never told?"

She shook her head.

"Did you?" she asked.

"I was staying at a friend's when he attacked me. So he found me lying on the floor."

"My best friend walked in my ex hurting me and then I got sent here."

"This will help. I wish I had a place like this to come too when it happened to me. He kidnapped my friends and when I found them he was about to rape me again but something snapped and I beat him."

"My ex never went that far. But why didn't you get help after?"

"I didn't want to tell anymore about it. Still to this day only those three people know. Well I guess four people know now since I told you."

Lisa and I ended up talking endlessly for hours. I could tell she was starting to feel better.

"How about we continue tomorrow? Don't want to run out of things to talk about now do we?" I said with a smile.

She quickly wrapped her arms around me and smiled.

"Thank you." she said.

"See you tomorrow." I said smiling back.

"Hey, new girl."

Someone called behind me.

I turned and faced my boss Mr. Cook.

He was the manager of the center. He wasn't to more than two years older than me. He had gotten the place from his dad who recently passed away.

"You did a good job today." he said.

"Thanks boss." I said before walking away again.

The first day was a success.

After work I decided to go see my family.

"Miley! What a wonderful surprise." My mother said when she opened the door.

"Hi mom." I said hugging her and going in.

"What brings you by? Did you come to your senses and break up with Joe?"

My mom never approved of my relationship with Joe. Part of the reason she doesn't like him is because she loved Nick, and is probably still mad about the wedding.

"No. I just thought I'd stop by on my home from work."

"Oh yeah. Your first day was today. How was it?"

"It went well."

"Good, good."

"How are the boys?"

"Oh you know, trouble as always. Raising three teenage boys isn't easy."

"I'm sure it isn't. But raising a teenage girl wasn't easy either."

"No it wasn't."

My mom and I never had the greatest relationship as well, and since she doesn't approve of Joe, I don't bring him over to visit. But my brother's and I have a great relationship. They know how much trouble mom and I had, so whenever they have a problem with her or something their afraid to tell her they come to me and I help them.

"Miley!" Allen, one of my brothers exclaimed walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Allen!"

Soon after my other two brothers, Ryan and Riley came in after.

"How are you guys?"

"You know, same old, same old." Ryan said.

Ryan and I fought a lot growing up, but that was only because we are so much alike. Things are better now though. Allen and I have always had a great relationship. We used to do a lot together. But as for Riley and I, well we had our good and bad moments.

"Staying out of trouble I hope." I said messing up Ryan's hair.

"Oh, Miley your dad and I are going on vacation next week. Do you think you could watch the boys while we're gone?"

"Sure, of course."

"Wonderful."

"How long will you and dad be gone?"

"Two weeks."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Excellent."

"Yay!" Allen said.

"Better than some random relative or babysitter." Riley said.

"Yeah. We're too old for that." Ryan added.

"So you boys are okay with this? I know you guys are almost adults and can handle your selves but I would be more comfortable having someone here with you. "

"Yeah. Totally. Miley's cool." Allen said.

"Great. Now go do your homework boys." Our mom said.

"Fine." They all said at once.

It was amazing to me that they were already juniors in high school.

It was settled. I was going to watch my brothers for two weeks.

"Hey. How was your first day?" Joe asked when I got home.

"It was a success." I said with a large smile.

"That's great!" he said hugging me.

"I went to see my family after."

"Oh. Really? How is everybody?"

"Their well. My parents are going on vacation next week."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, and my mom asked me to stay with my brothers."

He knows how hard its going to be keeping the Jake secret. I didn't want them to know.

"Are you sure you don't want to just tell your family about what happened?"

"I can't."

"But why? I'm sure they know something is up."

"I just don't want to worry them."

"Fine. I won't push it anymore."

The rest of the week went great at work, now it was time to take care of my brothers. Joe wasn't staying with me, but he would come over every night. When my brothers got home the day our parents left, I was already there.

"Hey guys. How was school?"

"Riley broke up with yet another girl."

"This is what we were all afraid of from the start." I said.

"Hey! Its not my fault this time!"

"Uh huh." I said turning on the oven.

"I broke up with her because she wanted to get together with Allen."

We all turned to Allen.

"Not my fault! At least I didn't do anything with her."

"And that's why you still have a face." Riley said.

"Boys are too violent."

"Yes, yes we are." Ryan said. I laughed.

"So what's for dinner?" Riley asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread." I told him.

"Yum!"

"Is Joe coming over later?" Allen asked.

"Yes. Now go get started on your homework." I told them turning to the stove.

It wasn't long after that Joe showed up.

"Hey." He said before kissing my cheek.

"Hi." I said closing the door.

"How's everything going so far?"

"Pretty well."

"Good."

He helped me finish dinner and my brothers came out as if they knew it was time to eat.

"I smell food." Riley said.

"You guys are just in time. Dinner is served."

Joe and I took our plates and walked over to the table, and sat down. Riley, Ryan, and Allen, all followed. This was probably the first time we all sat together as a family just because we could. Growing up we never sat together as a family unless we had our grandma over for dinner, at someone else's house, or when were at a restaurant.

After a few minutes of eating, I noticed Allen staring at Joe. Not in a good way. Sort of like he was examining him.

"So Joe, are you treating our sister right?" he asked after a couple more minutes.

"Yeah. I am."

Allen looked suspicious.

"Why do you ask?" I asked him.

"Because you have scars on you that you didn't used to have."

"Well Joe hasn't done anything to me."

"Then how did you get the scars?"

"I don't know. You know I scar easy."

Which is true.

"Cut the crap Miley." Allen said.

"You have no right speaking to me like that."

"And you shouldn't lie to my face."

"I'm not lying! Joe hasn't touched me!"

"Well your still lying about how you got them!"

"It's nothing!"

"If its nothing then why won't you tell the truth about what happened?"

I got up from the table and walked out of the room.

"Allen what the hell?" Riley asked.

"What? She's not telling us something and it obviously isn't good. So sorry for wanting to know what hurt our sister."

They all looked at Joe.

"Do you know what happened?" Ryan asked.

"She should be the one to tell you not me, and you shouldn't have called her out like that."

He was angry, then he got up and went to find me.

My brothers just sat there in silence.

"Now she's upset. Good job Allen." Ryan said irritated.

"Again sorry for wanting to know what happened to our sister and make sure she's okay." "Maybe she wasn't ready to tell us yet. You pushing and questioning her like that doesn't help." Ryan yelled.

Allen stayed silent.

He knew that was probably true.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked when he found me.

I whipped away the last of my tears and turned to him.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"I know that's not how that should have happened, but maybe you should tell them." Joe said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I just don't want them to feel sorry for me. I don't need pity."

"Their your family. I understand why you don't want to tell your parents but you could tell your brothers. They wouldn't treat you differently. I didn't did I? "

"No. I guess you didn't."

He kissed me and led me back out to my brothers.

"Okay. I'll talk." I said sitting down.

"No. If your not ready, or don't want to you don't have to." Riley said.

"No I should."

They waited.

"I got these scars from being raped."

"What?" Allen exclaimed.

"Who?" Riley asked. "

When?" Ryan asked.

"A couple years ago, Trevor and I reconnected and he attacked me, so I went to stay with Joe. But then I found out it wasn't Trevor who was after me. It was Jake. He found me at Joe's and raped me there. He also kidnapped Demi and Sterling. It was horrible."

"That's horrible. Your okay now though right?" Allen asked.

"Yeah. I'm better now."

"Jake was the guy you dated before Joe freshman year right?" Riley asked.

"Yeah."

"That's so random though. Why him? Why then?"

"I don't know. He had some issues back in high school too. I don't know why he decided to get me then though. It was a random attack."

"I'm so sorry Miley. I shouldn't have treated you that way and trying to get you to tell before you wanted too." Allen said coming over to me and hugging me.

"It's okay. Joe's been trying to get me to tell you guys for a while now. I just didn't want you to treat me differently."

Ryan and Riley came and hugged me as well.

"You know you can tell us anything, and we won't judge or think of you any differently." Ryan said.

"I know. Thank you."

The rest of the night went smoothly, and at 10 p.m., my brothers went to bed. Joe and I were sitting on the couch watching TV when I heard a noise.

"What was that?" I asked sitting up.

"I didn't hear anything." Joe said.

I got up from the couch and went out the front door, to the side gate and saw it was wide open. I paSterlinged and ran back into the house.

"What is it?" Joe asked seeing worry on my face.

"The gate is open." I said moving past him and down the hall to my brother's room.

Maybe it was one of the boys sneaking out. I flipped on the light, and sure enough Riley and Ryan were gone.

"Turn off the damn light!" Allen yelled putting his pillow over his head.

"Where did Ryan and Riley go?"

"Probably some party."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Because I knew you'd find out. Mom and dad don't have as good hearing as you. So why bother getting in trouble?"

"You really are the smart one." I said impressed.

"Duh."

I turned off the light and left the room.

"What's going on?" Joe asked.

"Ryan and Riley snuck out."

"What are you going to do about it?"

An evil smile spread across my face.

Joe went home around midnight.

I heard Riley and Ryan come home at around two in the morning. I waited until about four in the morning and went into my brother's room, covered up Allen and made sure he'd stay asleep. I turned on the light and woke up the other two.

"Guys wake up! You're going to be late!"

They didn't move. I went over and jumped on Ryan's bed first.

"Wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

"Five more minutes!" Ryan begged.

"No. I let you guys sleep in too late already!"

They both moaned and got up.

They looked awful. They had red puffy eyes, with bags under their bags.

"What time is it?" Riley moaned.

"7:40 a.m."

"But how is that possible? We've only been home for a few hours." Ryan said.

"What? You guys have been sleeping since 10:00 p.m." I said pretending I had no idea what they were talking about.

"No. You think we went to sleep at 10:00 p.m. when really we snuck out and went to the prison." Ryan said in a daze.

"Shh! Ryan! We can't have Miley hear you!" Riley said.

They were both clearly out of it.

"Why would you go to the prison?" I asked totally thrown off.

"To see Jake, and let me tell you it wasn't pretty." Riley said laughing.

I went into the kitchen and got a large plastic bowl, then filled it up with cold water and went back into the room and splashed it on Riley and Ryan.

That woke them up instantly.

"What was that for?" Ryan asked mad.

"Why the hell would you go to the prison? What were you thinking? Wait. I doubt you were. Do you have any idea what you've done?" I yelled.

"Look, can we talk about this after school? I don't want to be late again."

"It's four in the morning stupid. I woke you up early to teach you a lesson for sneaking out to go to some party. But now that I know where you really were we have plenty of time to talk."

"Four in the morning? Are you crazy?" Ryan asked mad.

"Will you be quiet? The good brother is trying to sleep." I yelled back.

"Well you yelling isn't helping either!" Riley yelled.

"Fine. Go back to sleep. I'm going to need you to be able to focus when we talk." I said stomping out of the room.

I couldn't believe what they had done. Why would they do that? What is it that possesses a person to do that? I was beyond angry. Why? That was the question that kept coming to mind. I was glad I didn't have work that day. I wouldn't have been able to focus on the teens.

When it really came time for my brothers to be awake, I didn't say a word to Ryan or Riley. The drive to school was also silent. Allen was the last one out of the car.

"Allen it's time to get out of the car."

"They told me what happened. Don't be to mad at them." He said before getting out of the car.

I drove off, and knew exactly where I needed to go.

I walked up to one of the guards and asked to see a prisoner. He then led me to a small room with only two chairs and a table. I sat down and waited. Then I saw him, only he had a black eye.

"Well look who it is." Jake said sitting down.

"Nice black eye. Your boyfriend beat you up?" I said bitterly.

"Ha-ha, so funny. But no, your brother actually gave me this."

I cringed.

"Oh. So you didn't know. I'm assuming you recently told them, because why else would they come now and be this angry?"

"This was part of the reason why I didn't want to tell them."

"Obviously that didn't work."

"Look, I came because I want to know what my brothers said to you."

"Oh really now?" he asked smirking.

"I think you really came here because you just want to see me."

"No. I want to know why my brothers came."

"Can't you guess? They wanted to hurt the guy that hurt their sister."

Jake was amused.

I stayed silent.

"So what's the real reason you came here?"

What was the real reason I came?

"I just wanted to know why my brothers came, and now I know."

"Something you don't know is that they were slightly intoxicated." Jake said.

"Well, then I guess we're done here." I said, standing up.

"Stop by anytime." He said winking at me and standing up as well.

I said no more and walked toward the door.

"Oh and Miley, you look good."

He gave me a creepy smile and was then taken away.

I looked down at my arms and ran my fingers across where I once had a cut and now have a scar. I knew I shouldn't have gone there, I shouldn't have seen him. But part of me just needed to. Why did I need to do this? Well, to be honest, I don't know. I just shook off what I was thinking and drove back to my parent's house.

When I got there, I found Demi sitting on the pig bench in the front yard.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked walking up to her.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Just thought I'd drop by and see you. Joe told me you were staying at your parents."

"Oh. Yeah. We can talk inside." I said leading her to the front door, unlocking it, then letting her in.

"So Joe didn't tell me why you were staying here. Did you guys have a fight or something?" "Oh. No! My parents went on vacation and asked me to stay while they were gone."

"Oh. Okay good. It would be very unfortunate if you two broke up, and it would interfere with me and Sterling's plans."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Because we wanted to make you and Joe godparents and if you two were broken up that would have made things hard."

I went silent.

"Godparents?" I finally said.

Demi nodded, smiling.

"So that means that you're pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes." She said smiling even bigger.

I ran to her and hugged her.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you. You should have seen Sterling's face when I told him. It was to die for!"

"You're so lucky. You have a great husband, and now you're starting a family." I said getting a soda out of the mini fridge.

"It will happen for you two. I'm sure Joe's going to pop the question any day now." Demi said grabbing one as well and sitting on the bar stool.

"I'm not so sure anymore. I mean we've been dating what three years now? And we were together for freshman and most of senior year in high school. Then most of college. While you and Sterling haven't know each other as long as Joe and I and you're already married and having a baby."

"Miley, get a grip. Joe and you are meant to be together. We know it, and he knows it, everyone knows it! Don't freak out about it."

"I'm ready to start a family and settle down. It just seems like he isn't." I said looking down at my can.

Demi put her hand over mine.

"Just give him some time. Things have been rough these last couple years with the Jake thing and he probably just wants to give you time to recover and be okay."

She was probably right.

I was overreacting.

We talked until my brothers came home from school, and she said she had to go. I didn't get a chance to tell her what had happened with Riley, Ryan and going to the prison to see Jake. She was just so happy about the baby that I just didn't want to worry her. So I kept my mouth shut. I don't know where these sudden feelings were coming from. I guess seeing someone close to me getting their life started and starting a family was getting to me.

When Joe came over that night he knew something was up. I opened the door and let him in, but when he went to kiss my cheek I walked away.

"What's wrong?" he asked following me.

"Riley and Ryan went to the prison last night to see Jake." I said as I chopped up the vegetables.

"They what? Why would they do that?" he asked sitting on a stool.

"Why do you think? Because they found out about it! I shouldn't have said anything it was a mistake!" I said slamming the knife down and bowing my head.

Joe's arms wrapped around me.

"What else is bothering you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean I know something else is bothering you. You're not just upset about what your brothers did."

"Demi stopped by today. Her and Sterling are having a baby, and they want us to be the grandparents. "

"That's great! Why would that bother you? Is it not Sterling's baby?"

"No! Of course it's Sterling's! It's not that, that's bothering me."

"Then what is it?"

"The fact that she's married. It's the fact that she's starting a family."

Joe was silent.

I pulled away from his arms and walked to the stove.

"So why are you upset? Because she's happy?"

"No! I'm just jealous."

He finally understood what I meant.

We've never talked about marriage before.

"I love you Miley but-"

"But you don't want to marry me."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have too." I said resisting tears.

He cupped my face, forcing me to look at him.

"What I was going to say is that I love you but now isn't a good time. You're still not okay from what happened with Jake, and I want the moment to be special. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you though."

He was right.

I was in no position to get married, especially after seeing Jake today. I gave him a small smile and wrapped my arms around him. He leaned forward and was about to kiss me when my brothers walked into the room. I ignored them and pulled away from Joe and continued with dinner. Neither Ryan nor Riley tried to say anything. I finished making dinner, set out plates and utensils, then took a plate and left the room. Today was not a good day for me.

"Hey. Come back out there." Joe said walking into my old room, where I was.

"No. I'm just going to stay in here."

"Look, I know today hasn't exactly been that good, but hiding won't solve anything." he said sitting next to me.

"I'm not hiding."

"So you being in here instead of being out there isn't hiding?"

"Fine!" I said standing up and making my way toward the door.

But Joe stopped me and pulled me to him, pressing me tightly against him.

"I thought you wanted me to go back out there." I said confused.

"Well, just wait a second. I haven't seen you all day, and I haven't gotten my kiss yet." He said leaning toward me.

I pressed my lips against his and wrapped my arms around his neck. Just being in his arms made me feel better. He had me pressed up against the wall and slowly started unzipping my jacket. His lips moved down to my neck and I ran my fingers through his hair. I started taking off this shirt, then our kisses started getting hotter and more intense. Joe started moving over to the door and closed and locked it. He lifted me off the ground and twirled me around. But then we fell to the floor and started laughing. It didn't take us long to get started again. He swiftly moved his body on top of mine and moved his hand up from my leg to my breast. His lips moved again from my lips to my neck, and down to my breasts. His tongue moved gracefully down my stomach and to my private area removing my underwear with his teeth. He knew where I liked it. After another minute of moving his lips and tongue moving up and down my body, I flipped him over and began removing his pants. I could see his penis bulging in them, just itching to get out. It was weird doing this with my brothers in the house. But I was so into Joe I didn't care as much. He liked it when I was on top and in control. My body tingled as his penis slid in me. I moved slowly up and down, making Joe let out a long pleasurable groan. There was something different about our sex this time. It was a good different. We ended up pulling the comforter of the bed, and when we were done moving with each other, and fitting together like two puzzle pieces, we were panting and I was laying my head against his chest.

"Wow." He said out of breath and rubbing my arm.

"That was something." I said smiling.

He kissed the top of my head and we stayed cuddling for a while longer.

Joe eventually fell asleep and I got up off the floor and put my clothes back on. It was 10:30 p.m. and I figured my brothers were in their room. But to my surprise I went into the kitchen and found Ryan and Riley watching TV.

"Hi." I said getting water out of the fridge.

"Hey." They said.

"Where's Allen?"I asked.

"Oh on a date."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't want to disturb you and Joe. You guys are really loud." Riley said.

I felt my face flush.

"Sorry."

"We're sorry too. We shouldn't have gone to the prison and we shouldn't have gotten drunk." Ryan said.

"It's okay. I know you guys meant well."

They got up and hugged me.

Then Joe came out.

Just seeing him with his messy hair, tired eyes, and goofy grin, made me blush.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I said as he kissed my cheek.

"I think we know who the real beauty is." He said winking.

"Get a room!" Ryan said covering his ears.

"No! I'd rather not hear the walls shake or anymore moaning!" Riley exclaimed.

Joe was now blushing.

I felt like a teenager again, and like Joe and I were two crazy teens in love sneaking and fooling around.

"I should probably get going." Joe said leading me toward the front door.

"Are you sure you have to go?"I asked kissing him.

"Sadly." He said pulling me closer to him.

"Well if you must."

He kissed my lips one last time and walked to his car.

The rest of the time with my brothers went well and we had no more problems. I went back to living with Joe and things were great with us.

One early Saturday morning when Joe and I were still asleep, we heard a knock on the door. We both didn't want to get up but I caved.

"I'll get it."

I grabbed my robe and went to the door.

"Demi? What are you doing here? Why didn't you just call?"

"You needed to hear this in person." She said coming in.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Sterling? The baby? You? All three?" I asked getting worried. "No. It has nothing to do directly with me."

"Then what?"

"Jake's being released from prison today."

"What? No. He can't."

I fell to the couch.

"I got the call last night but just listened to the message this morning."

"How can they be letting him out?"

"I don't know. Are you okay? You look pale and like you're going to be sick." Demi said sitting down next to me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said feeling lightheaded.

"You don't look good."

Then I ran into the bathroom and puked.

"What's going on?" Joe asked coming out at the sound of my puking.

"She's not feeling well." Demi said.

"What are you even doing here?"

"Jake's being released from prison today."

His face went white as well.

Only he wasn't sick.

After I was done, I came out and went on the couch.

Joe came too and put me in his lap and held me.

"Are they letting him out on parole?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't get any details."

This was not good. What if he comes after me?

"Don't worry Miley, I won't let him get you."

He must have known what I was thinking.

I didn't even bother arguing with him, and I didn't want to.

Later that day, while I was alone there was a knock on the door. When I opened it I saw Jake, but he wasn't alone. He was with a man in a police uniform.

"Can I help you?"

"Ms. Cyrus?" He asked.

"That's me."

"Do you know this man?"

"Yes."

"Did he attack you?"

"Yes. What is all this about?" I asked wanting to know why they were here.

"May we come in?"

I didn't know what to expect with letting them in.

"Ms. Cyrus, the reason we came is because we are going to all the people Jake here attacked and to inform you that he will not bother you anymore."

"And why exactly did he have to come with you?" I asked.

"He came along to apologize."

"Miley, I'm sorry about what I did to you."

"No you aren't." I thought to myself.

I gave a fake smile.

"Oh thank you. Now if that is all you needed." I said standing up indicating I wanted them to leave.

"Well thank you for your time." The man said getting up and taking Jake to the door.

"Have a nice day." I said closing the door behind them.

I started to feel sick again and ran into the bathroom and puked again.

What was going on with me? Maybe I was getting the flu. Joe came home and saw me at the toilet again.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I am now."

"This is the second time in one day." He said kneeling down next to me.

"Really I'm fine. It just might be the flu or something."

He looked unsure but let it go for now.

I didn't become anymore sick or show anymore symptoms of being sick but still threw up.

"Miley, I really think you should see a doctor."

"Fine. I'll make an appointment this afternoon."

"Good." He said kissing my head.

I called and got an appointment for 2:00 p.m.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Well lately I've been feeling nauseous, throwing up and been just feeling off."

"And how long has this been happening?"

"A couple weeks."

"Uh huh and when's the last time you've had your menstrual cycle?"

"Some time last month."

"And when are you due to start again?"

It took me a second to think.

"Last week." I said quietly.

"It sounds like you might be pregnant."

"But-"

"Let me take a test and I'll let you know for sure."

After the test came back, sure enough I was pregnant. What would Joe say? How would he react? I got home and he was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"So what did the doctor say?"

"I'm not sick."

"That's good."

"And neither is the baby."

Joe went silent.

"Joe?" I asked sitting next to him on the couch.

"Baby? So that means-"

"Yes. I'm pregnant."

"Is it mine?"

"Of course it is!"

"Are you going to keep it?"

"Of course I am."

Did he not want me too?

"Are you happy?"

"I am. Are you?"

Joe pulled me into his lap and kissed me long and hard.

"Yes. Very." He said with a large grin.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you weren't going to be happy. I got scared when you asked me if I was going to keep it."

"I was just making sure your happy about it."

Joe ended up lifting me up and twirling me around and singing.

"I'm going to a daddy, I'm going to be a daddy!"

I couldn't help but laugh. We were going to be a family. Everything felt so right.

I was at the store and as I was in line getting my items checked, I noticed the bag person looked familiar.

He looked up at me and gave me an obviously fake smile.

That is when I realized who it was.

"Miss? Would you like cash back?" the cashier asked.

Once I came back from my daze of seeing him here I responded.

"No thank you." I said with a small smile.

"Would you like help out to your car?" the cashier asked.

"No." I said starting to grab bags.

"Are you sure? That's a lot of bags."

I didn't want to make a scene so I gave in and let him help.

"You've gained weight." Nick said as we walked.

"That's just what every girl wants to hear." I said annoyed.

"I'm guessing it's because you're pregnant."

"Yeah." I said opening the trunk of my car.

"I'm assuming its Joe's." he said bitterly.

"It is."

This was too weird.

"How are you two? I'm assuming you're married now."

I put the last bag in the car and closed the trunk.

"Well I would like to say it was nice seeing you again but since you didn't want to see me ever again I'll just say goodbye." I said before turning and walking toward the driver's door.

"So you're not? Wow. Fear of commitment much?" He said amused.

"You don't know anything."

"I know that you want to be married. You wish that you weren't bringing a bastard child into the world."

I turned around and slapped him across the face.

"Don't you dare talk about my baby like that."

"It's only the truth."

"Why are you being such an ass? I have enough going on, and I don't need to deal with this shit your giving me."

"Well excuse me for being unhappy about my ex fiancé being pregnant with a baby that should have been mine!" he screamed.

"Excuse me?"

"Miley you were supposed to be with me! Not him!"

"We are not seriously getting into this right now."

"Why not? You're still technically available, and I still think Joe isn't really the one for you."

"Oh and you are? No Nick. We had our chance, and I blew it. You just aren't the one for me. I'm having Joe's baby. I love him more than anything in the world."

"If he hadn't come back you would still be mine."

"Maybe. But he did and I'm not. Now goodbye." I said finally getting in the car and driving away.

I ended up stopping at the center and seeing how everything was going.

"Miley!" Lisa exclaimed seeing me.

"Hey! How are you kid?" I said messing up her hair.

"I'm not a kid! And I'm doing much better thanks to you." She said laughing.

"Good."

I couldn't help but smile whenever I was at work. I loved what I did.

"I see a baby bump!"

I put my hands on my stomach and laughed.

"Oh yeah. I'm starting to show."

"So it is a baby bump?"

I nodded. This excited her.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe your having a baby! This is great! But I thought you and Joe weren't married."

"We aren't."

Does everyone have to keep bringing that up?

"Oh. Well are you guys going to?"

"Hopefully."

Lisa could tell I didn't want to keep talking about it, so she took me by the hand and led me over to my boss Mr. Cook.

"Nathan!" Lisa called out.

That was his first name.

"Hey there Lisa." He said with a big smile.

"Did you hear the great news? Miley's pregnant!"

Mr. Cook…or Nathan knew all the teens at the center and they all loved him.

"Really now? Congrats!" he said looking in my eyes.

"Thanks."

Nathan was a good looking man. I admit I have a tiny thing for him but would never admit or do anything about it because I love Joe more than anything and don't want anyone but him.

"I didn't know you were married though."

Again? Lisa put her hand in her face, knowing that I didn't want to hear this again.

"I'm not. But my boyfriend and I plan on it. This was kind of an unexpected surprise."

"Oh. Well still I'm happy for you. You're going to be a great mom. I mean your great with all the kids here. You're a natural."

I felt my face flush.

"Thanks. I hope I will be."

"Are you guys like having a moment? Should I let you guys be?" Lisa asked putting her hands on her waist.

"Lisa. He's my boss."

"So?"

"So he was just being nice. Does it always have to be flirting when a man compliments a woman?"

"No, but the way he gave you the eye and you blushed says flirty."

"Lisa there was no eye." Nathan said.

"There was some serious eye." She argued back.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"It was just a friendly compliment. Besides I'm sure Mr. Cook has a Mrs. Cook."

"Nope. The only Mrs. Cook in his life is his mother."

"Lisa!"

"What? It's true."

"This conversation is over now." Nathan said patting Lisa's head.

"Adults are weird." She said before skipping off.

"Sorry about that." Nathan said.

"Don't worry about it."

"And you don't have to call me Mr. Cook. You can call me Nathan."

"I think it would be best to call you Mr. Cook in the work place. But if I ever see you around I'll call you Nathan."

"If you insist, but just know you might be the only one." He said with a charming smile.

"I do insist. Now if you'll excuse me I have groceries in my car and I must get home before my boyfriend has a cow about me being gone for so long."

"Why does it matter how long you're gone?" He asked.

"He's been really protective lately because of the baby and other personal reasons."

"Like?"

"I don't think it's appropriate to talk about with my boss. I'll see you tomorrow sir." I said before walking away.

"Well that was weird." I thought to myself.

"Hey." Joe said when I walked in the door.

"Hey. Sorry I stopped by work to see Lisa on my way home."

"It's no problem. Do you need any help with the groceries?" he asked standing up.

"No it's okay. I got it." I said before going back to the car to get more.

"Hey neighbor."

I heard a voice call behind me.

I turned around and almost passed out.

"Surprised to see me?" Jake smirked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live next door. We're neighbors."

"This cannot be happening."

"Is that a baby bump I see?"

I put my hand on my stomach and backed up.

"You don't need to be afraid." He said coming closer.

"Just leave me alone."

He brought his face inches away from mine.

"Why would I do that? You know I love you."

"Joe won't let you near me."

"Well, if he does anything it won't be only you getting affected."

"You won't lay a finger on this baby."

"Only if you're a good girl." He said patting my head and walking away laughing.

I quickly got what was left from my car and hurried back to the house.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked as I nervously put things away.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" I asked closing the fridge.

"Forget it." He said not wanting to start anything.

I wanted to tell him but I didn't want to risk him doing anything to make Jake mad, and lose this baby. I was scared, I knew if I told anyone Jake would get me. I went to work the next day, and I had my guard up.

"Miley are you okay?" Lisa asked me as we walked around the center.

"I'm fine." I said trying to smile.

"No you're not. Talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

"Lisa. I'm fine. I'm just moody from the pregnancy." I lied.

"You're such a bad liar."

"Lisa I told I'm fine now drop it! If I say I'm okay, I'm okay!" I snapped.

I was so angry at the world; Lisa didn't deserve to be the one I took my anger out on. She stayed quiet after that, and we didn't speak for the rest of my time with her.

When I was collecting my stuff after work, Nathan came up to me and blocked my locker.

"What?" I asked him annoyed.

"You snapped at Lisa?"

"I didn't snap at her." I said moving past him and walking out of the building.

"Miley, she's worried and scared."

"She has nothing to worry about okay? I'm fine!"

"No you're not!"

"Nathan! Back off! I don't need anything from you." I said opening my car door.

I got in the car but he held the door.

"Now you have me worried. These kids don't need you yelling at them and making them feel worse than they already do. It's our job to make them feel better so until you have whatever the hell is going on with you worked out don't bother coming back."

Then he turned and stormed back into the center.

I slammed my car door and put my head on the steering wheel. This was killing me. I couldn't keep living in this constant fear. I knew where I had to go.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Jake smirked when he opened the door.

"I can't live in fear of you anymore." I said moving past him and into the house.

"Then don't." He said coming up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"That's not what I meant." I said pushing his arms off me.

"Then I'm confused."

"I'm not going to do anything with you or for you and you're not going to lay a finger on me, Joe, or my baby. I'm done with you."

"Oh really?" He said now only inches away her face.

I don't know what came over me at that moment. But right then I wanted nothing more than to kiss him. I think he could tell so he pressed his lips against mine. He didn't force it on me like he did the last time when he raped me. It was a real kiss. It reminded me of the old days when he was the one I had feeling for, before he went crazy. I deepened the kiss by wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my body against his. He moved his hands slowly down to my waist. I could feel him smiling through the kiss. I couldn't help but smile too. Then he suddenly pulled away. I looked up at him confused. But that big smile came back to his face and he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his torso as he carried me to the bedroom. He pushed me onto the bed and got on top of me. He worked his hand up my leg to my shirt and started to take it off then proceeded to take off his shirt. He brought his lips back to mine and I moved my hands to his stomach and down to his pants and started unbuttoning them. My jeans were already off. I felt his tongue touching mine and I let out a small moan. That's when he moved his lips down to my neck then down my stomach. The movement of his lips on my body sent shivers down my spine. I rolled him over and got on top. He unclasped my bra and brought his mouth to my chest. After a few more minutes of kissing he flipped me back over and came into me. I let out a loud moan of pleasure. By the end we were both gasping for air and I was lying on top of Jake.

"That was amazing." He managed to choke out.

"I can't believe we did that. I can't believe I did that." I said getting off of him.

"I'm just as shocked as you are." He said with a big grin.

"This can NEVER happen again." I said picking up my clothes.

"It obviously came from somewhere." He said putting on his boxers.

"No it meant nothing. I'm just emotional from the pregnancy."

"Face it Miley, you feel something for me." He said coming up behind her wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

I felt the shivers starting to return but I knew I had to resist.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"No. Why would I feel something for the guy who raped me, kidnapped my best friend and her husband, and threatened the life of my baby and the man I'm in love with?" I said pulling away and putting the rest of my clothes on.

"Because the guy you first fell for is still in me."

"No. He doesn't exist anymore."

I had to get out of there before something happened again. I still wasn't quite sure what came over me with him. I ran out of his place and got in my car drove around the block once then stopped in front of my house.

"I'm home." I yelled walking in the door.

"Hello beautiful." Joe said.

The guilt about what I did with Jake.

"Marry me." I blurted out.

He stared at me confused.

"What?"

"Marry me. Let's just go to Vegas or something. We're already going to have a baby might as well become a real family." I said taking his hands in mine.

"Whoa Miley hold on."

"Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then come on. Let's do it."

I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"I can't. We shouldn't just run off."

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't."

"Why do you want this so badly? Where is this coming from?" He asked putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I just want to be married to you. I feel like it's never going to happen and that you're just stringing me along and you don't want to commit."

"I do love you Miley and I want to spend the rest of my life with you I just don't think getting married right now is the best idea."

"But why?"

"I'm just not ready."

"Oh you're not ready. But you're ready for a kid? That's' the stupidest thing I've ever heard. If you don't want to be with me just say so stop leading me to believe we have a future together other than this baby."

"Miley come on be rational."

"Save it." I said going into the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" He asked following me.

"I've leaving." I said packing.

"Please don't. I need you."

"Obviously not enough to marry me or even give me hope of it happening someday." I moved past him and went out the door.

"Where are you going to go?"

"Away from you."

And just like that I was gone.

I didn't know where I was heading but I needed to get away from him. Before I got very far a thought popped into my head, and I turned back.

"Back so soon? I knew you couldn't resist this." Jake said when he opened the door.

He was still only in his boxers.

"Come away with me."

"What?" He asked shocked and confused.

"Let's go to Vegas and get hitched." I said pressing against him.

"What about your baby daddy?"

"I left him. My bags are in the car."

Jake picked me and up and kissed me.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

He pecked my lips again.

"Yes."

"Well let's get going. Go pack."

I had no idea what I was doing. I didn't think Joe would make it so easy for me to leave. It just made running away with Jake that much easier.

"Miley where the hell are you?"

It was Demi.

"Calm down. I'm fine."

"Joe is worried sick about you! Why did you just pick up and leave like that?"

"I was tired of being led on. Demi I want to be with someone who is ready to commit."

"Miley he does want to be with you. Just give him time."

"I've given him plenty of time. If he's ready to have a baby he should be ready to be married too."

"Just tell me where you are"

"Vegas."

"Why are you there?"

I felt Jake come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

He started kissing my neck.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered in my ear.

"Positive."

"Who are you talking too? Who's with you? And ready for what?"

She was freaking out.

"Calm down! Everything is fine."

"I'm coming to get you."

"Okay. I have a surprise when you get here."

Before she could say anymore I hung up and took Jake's waiting hand.

We entered the chapel and were ready to get married.

"Miley!" Demi exclaimed when she found me.

"Hi." I said with a smile.

"Do you know how worried Joe is? Why did you come here? What is going on with you?"

"Well uh-" I started.

Then Jake came up behind me.

"Well hello Demi."

"What the fuck is he doing here? Are you crazy Miley? Did he force you to come here?"

"No Demi calm down. I asked him to come here." I said wrapping my arm around his waist.

Her eyes widened when she spotted the ring on our fingers.

"Oh. . You didn't. "

"I did."

She wasn't sure if she should be happy for me or slap me.

I know this was going to be tough, and I was going to get a lot of crap from people and my family, well at least my brothers since they know what happened.

"Be happy for me B. I know that you don't like Jake and I shouldn't either but I don't know something happened and I can't explain it."

"I know you're upset about Joe but was jumping into marriage with him the best idea? I mean I'm happy your happy don't get me wrong but I just want to make sure you're sure about this."

"I am. I know this baby is Joe's and I would have liked to be a family with him but he obviously wasn't ready for that."

"Okay. Fine. I'm sold. But I'm keeping my eye on you Jake."

"I know you have every right to hate me, especially after what I did to you and your husband but I really do care about Miley and I want her to be happy."

I saw something change in Demi's eyes watching her watch him speak.

"Okay." She said

I hugged her.

"Thank you."

"How are you going to tell Joe? He does have a right to know. You are carrying his baby."

I looked down at my stomach and put my hand on it.

She was right.

This still was Joe's and he did have a right to still be the father.

"I'll find a way."

Jake and I ended up staying in Vegas for a week, then decided to come back.

When we got back I went straight to Joe's. For two reasons, one to get the rest of my stuff, and to tell him about Jake.

"Miley! I'm so glad you're back. I'm so sorry. I've been worried sick about you." Joe said pulling me into a hug.

"I'm not staying. I just came to get the rest of my stuff." I said moving past him.

He caught my hand to stop me but then noticed the ring on my finger.

I noticed that he noticed it.

"Joe-"

"What is this?"

He was mad and crushed.

"It's a wedding ring." I said taking my hand back.

"You got married?"

The look on his face killed me.

He looked like he had just been stabbed in the heart and had it ripped out of him.

"Yeah." I whispered.

He didn't say anything more.

I went in to the bedroom and packed the rest of my clothes and anything else I left behind. I was about to walk out the door when Joe grabbed my arm.

I turned to him.

"Why?"

I knew what he was asking me.

"I was tired of waiting. You only ever led me on. If you were truly ready to be a dad you should have been ready to be a husband. I mean what happened? You were ready to marry me when you thought I was pregnant senior year."

"I don't know. I do know I want to be with you forever."

"Well if you really did then you would have married me, or at least shown me that we had a future together."

"This baby is our future together."

"No. Not anymore."

"Please don't do this."

"You should have come after me. I wanted you too! But you didn't. I know Demi told you I was in Vegas. You should have come. Then maybe I would have stayed. But you didn't so now I'm with someone who I know is also ready to be a father and husband."

"Who? Did you go running back too Nick?" he asked bitterly.

"No."

"Then who?"

It was as if he knew we were talking about him, because at that moment Jake walked in the door.

"Are you ready yet?" he asked.

Joe's eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Joe-"

"You married him? Seriously? You want him over me? He raped you! He's crazy!"

"Joe! Shut up! I know. But he's different. I can't explain it but I know he was the guy I fell for freshman year before you."

"I can't believe this."

"Well believe it. It's over. For real this time. There's no turning back now. Have a nice life Joe."

That was the last time I spoke to Joe.

My brothers weren't thrilled at the idea of Jake and I but once we told them Jake and I were going to therapy they lightened up a little. Demi was already okay with it and she got Sterling to agree also. Jake actually turned out to be an amazing guy. No he wasn't perfect but he wasn't the crazy bad guy everyone saw him as. The therapy really helped him and I fell in love with him. I know you're supposed to be in love with the person you marry before you marry them but that's not exactly how things went for Jake and I. I'm glad I married him though there's no doubt about that. I ended up going into labor three weeks after Demi did. I had a beautiful baby boy and she had a baby girl. She named her daughter Sophie and I named my son Austin. Jake and I ended up moving to a house that wasn't next door to Joe and closer to Demi, Sterling and now Sophie. Austin is six months old now.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Joe called again." Jake said sitting down next to me on our couch.

"Of course he did." I said sighing.

I haven't seen Joe since the day Austin was born.

Even then I didn't want to see him he wanted to see Austin.

The day he was born Joe was so happy. I knew he would be a great dad. I just wouldn't let him be.

"You should let him see Austin. He is his father."

"I don't know Jake."

"I know it's hard seeing him. I know you still love him but that's not excuse to keep his son from him."

I knew he was right.

Jake and I have had many conversations about letting Joe see Austin. Jake was all for it but I was against it. He knew why and I've told him why but even though he knows the risks he wants to do what's right. That's one of the best things about the new Jake. He always puts others wants before his. He has a good heart, which is making me start to believe that I can handle seeing Joe and still want to be married to Jake.

"I know. You're right. I'll call him."

Jake kissed me lightly on the lips then went to check on Austin.

"Hello?"

"Hi Joe."

"Miley. Hi."

"Sorry I haven't been returning your calls these last six months."

"Yeah what's up with that? I thought things were okay between us."

They actually were far from.

He still wanted me back and knew I loved him but would never leave Jake for him.

"I've just been busy and tired it's hard taking care of a baby."

"I'm sure. I want to help though."

"I know you do, and I know you have a right to see your son."

"I really want to see him."

"Does tomorrow work?"

"Yes absolutely. Where do you want to meet? And what time?"

"I'll bring him by your place around 1:00 p.m."

"Great. I can't wait to see him."

"See you then."

He was about to say more but I hung up.

"So?" Jake asked.

"I'm going to bring him by his place around 1:00 p.m. tomorrow."

"I'm proud of you. I know it's been tough."

I kissed Jake with as much passion as I could.

He made me feel so happy. I was confident that tomorrow would be easy now.

After the kiss he wrapped his free arm that wasn't holding Austin around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Here go Austin. Time to see daddy." I said ringing Joe's doorbell.

Austin giggled, which made me laugh.

"You came." Joe said when he opened the door.

"I said I would." I said walking into his place.

"I know but I wasn't sure if you really would or not."

"Well I did. He's your son too. I have no right to keep him away from you."

"Thank you. Can I hold him?"

"Oh yeah sure." I said handing Austin to him.

Joe's eyes lit up as he held our son.

"He has your eyes." Joe said not taking his eyes of Austin.

"He has your ears, and he looks like you." I said standing next to him.

Joe's eyes met mine.

I quickly looked back down at Austin.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"I've been good. Things are going well at work, and with Jake." I said sitting down on his couch.

"I'm glad. How are Demi, Sterling, and their baby?"

He sat down next to me.

"They are doing well as well."

"Good to hear."

I looked around and saw everything was the way it was when I was living with him. Nothing had changed since the day I left.

"Nothing's changed. It looks the same as when-"

I stopped midsentence.

"When you lived here?"

I nodded.

"Well I never felt the need to change anything. This is how it looked before you lived here too."

"Nice."

I didn't know what else to say.

"Aw he fell asleep."

I looked over and sure enough Austin had fallen asleep in his arms.

"You're a natural." I told him putting Austin back into his carrier.

"I love him."

"He loves you too."

"I miss you Miley."

I looked at the ground and played with my hands.

"Please don't."

"Why not?"

He was inches from me.

"Because I love Jake. He's a great husband and I'm glad to be with him. I can't keep coming back to you." Tears were starting to come to my eyes as I spoke. "All you had to do was tell me there was going to be a future for us other than Austin. You led me on for years; you led me to believe that we were going to get married."

He wrapped his arms around me.

I let him. I stood there and embraced him.

"The day you left, you sprung it on me. How did you expect me to react? You were rambling on and I didn't understand where it was all coming from."

He still didn't know I had slept with Jake and that's why I wanted him to marry me that day. I felt guilty and wanted to be with him because I thought he was the love of my life and the one I needed to be with forever.

"Yeah. I know. I just needed to hear that there was a chance. I felt so guilty." I said stepping away from him.

"About what?"

"Before I came to you I slept with Jake."

I was waiting for him to yell or scream at me telling me what a horrible person I was and that he wishes he never met me or loved me.

But he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry. I know it was wrong. I felt awful about it and it made me realize that I wanted to be with only you but then you rejected me and I got mad so I went back to Jake and I knew he would marry me."

I was crying.

I knew he was mad and I felt the guilt coming back.

Instead of him yelling or screaming still he came back to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Why aren't you screaming at me or yelling? What I did was horrible. Why are you being so nice?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well one if I yelled at you it would wake Austin up, and two I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No."

"Why not?"

He moved a piece of hair from me face.

"Because I deserved it. I cheated on you twice in the time we were together and I saw your heart break both times. You had never done anything to ruin our relationship. I'm the one who always screwed up. I'm the one who always hurt you. I deserve some pain. Besides you would have left me that day even if you hadn't slept with him. I could see you wanted a commitment from me for a while. I was just scared I would screw it up. It was never that I didn't want to marry you because I did more than anything. I wanted to be with you forever. I wanted the three of us to be a real family, just like you did. I was just too afraid. I know it's not a good excuse but since I was too scared it led you to Jake. He seems great for you. I admit I was angry at first and thought you were crazy for trusting him but now I see all the help he's gotten and how well he's treated you and I'm glad you found someone stronger than me and less afraid."

"You have a good heart Joe. One of the many things I loved about you. I wish you had told me this. I wouldn't have left you. If only you had talked to me."

"If only. I know it's too late now. But like I said I'm glad you found someone."

Why did I always get the nice guys who want me to be happy? And are just glad I'm happy? It makes it so much harder.

"I'm always going to love you. I need you in my life. I've learned the hard way I can't live without you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm always going to be here for you. I need you in my life too."

I kissed his cheek and hugged him.

I ended up staying until 5:00 p.m. and before I left, I promised he could see Austin again soon.

"How did it go?" Jake asked me when I got home.

"It went really well."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"I love you Jake."

"I love you Miley."

The next few years went well. Joe got to see Austin all the time and we stayed good friends. Sophie and Austin also got along very well. Demi and I hoped maybe someday they would fall in love. It would make a great story to tell one day. Jake and I never had any kids of our own. I hoped we would but that dream soon died.

"Ms. Ryan?" the officer asked when I opened the door one afternoon.

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"Who is it mommy?" Austin asked running up to me and grabbing my leg.

He was four now.

"Hold on sweetie." I said looking down at him. "What can I do for you officer?"

"I'm very sorry to inform you but your husband was shot in a convenience store robbing today."

My face went pale.

"What's wrong mommy?"Austin asked seeing the tears come down my face.

"Thank you officer." I said picking up Austin and shutting the door.

"Mommy!"

"We're going to daddy's. Get your blanket and shoes." I said putting him back on the ground.

"But mommy."

"Now."

He stomped his foot then did what he was told.

When he got to Joe's I broke down.

"Daddy!" Austin exclaimed when we arrived.

"Hi buddy. Where's your mom?"

"She's still in the car. I think she's crying. Is she going to be okay daddy?"

"You're mommy's strong. I'll go check on her okay?"

"Okay daddy. Can I watch TV?"

"Sure buddy. I'll be right back."

Joe came out to the car where I was still sitting.

I just couldn't get out of the car.

I heard the passenger door open then close again.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded my head no and scooted over to him, wrapping my arms around him.

We sat there for a few minutes.

"He's dead."

"Who?"

"Jake."

He tightened his grip on me.

"Let's go inside. Austin's worried about you. He knows something up."

"He just doesn't know what."

"We don't have to tell him just yet, but let's get inside."

I nodded and got out of the car.

When we got into the house we saw Austin plopped in front of the TV in awe.

I chuckled a little.

"Mommy! SpongeBob's on!"

"That's great sweetie." I said sitting next to him.

"Did daddy make you feel all better?"

"We need to talk honey."

"About what mommy?"

"Do you remember that police officer that came to the house today?"

"Yes."

"Well he told me something very sad."

"What was it mommy?"

"Jake died."

Austin's eyes filled with tears quickly.

His lips quivered.

I quickly wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into my lap and let him cry. I cried with him. I then felt Joe's arms wrap around me as well.

Austin and I ended up falling asleep on Joe's couch. I woke up in the middle of the night and saw Austin was sound asleep. I got up and found Joe was still awake in his room.

"You're awake."

"So are you."

"Sorry we fell asleep on your couch."

"Oh it's no problem really."

"I think being here with you is helping Austin."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well he adores you and you're his father and Jake was like another dad to him and I think being with his real dad is helping. It's reassuring to him that he does still have a dad."

"Yeah. I guess that makes sense."

"He really needs you right now."

"He needs his mom too."

I walked over to the spot next to him on his bed.

"I think you might be what's best for him right now. Since you lost your dad and he kind of lost a dad I think it would be a good way for you guys to really connect. I know you two haven't really had any alone time together and I think this would be the perfect time."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I need some time alone, and I know you've been wanting to have Austin by yourself and this would be a good time."

"Miley-"

"Please? Will you just take him for a few days? Just so I can get things arranged for the funeral and everything."

Joe was unsure but finally agreed.

"Thank you." I said kissing his cheek. "I'll bring his stuff by in the morning."

"You're leaving now?"

"I need too."

"Miley you're scaring me."

"Don't worry. I'll see you in the morning. Tell Austin I'm sorry I had to go without saying goodbye."

I felt awful. Everything reminded me of Jake.

The next morning I went back to Joe's with a bag full of some of Austin's stuff.

"Mommy! You're back!"

"Hey kido."

"I missed you." He said hugging me.

"I missed you too sweetie."

He smiled and went back to the table where Joe was sitting drinking his coffee.

"Daddy made me waffles!"

"Your favorite."

"Yes."

"So listen, how would you like it if you got to sleepover at daddies a few more nights?"

"Just the three of us? That would be awesome!"

"No, I meant you and daddy."

"Oh. Yeah I guess that would still be fun."

"Good boy." I said kissing the top of his head.

He continued to eat and I sat next to him watching him.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Joe asked standing up.

"Sure." I said standing up and then following him.

"Are you okay?" he asked me when we were outside.

"As okay as I can be considering the situation."

"You're worrying me."

"How?"

"You're giving me the feeling that you're going to do something drastic."

"You're overreacting."

"Am I? You never let me have Austin over here just me and him before but now that Jake's gone you want him to stay here a few days? And don't say Jake didn't want him to stay here because I know for a fact he would have been fine with it."

"You worry too much." I said trying to move past him.

He grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"Miley will you just talk to me? Austin shouldn't have to deal with you and you're out of control emotions and craziness."

"Then just take him!" I yelled.

I moved past him and back into the house.

"Mommy's going now. Be good for daddy. I love you." I said kissing the top of his head then hugging him.

"Bye mommy."

I gave Joe and icy glare then walked out of his house.

Joe made me mad. I have a right to be hurting, my husband did just die. If he thought I was too crazy to handle Austin then so be it, he can have him.

"Daddy, when's mommy coming back?" Austin asked Joe a couple days later.

"I'm not sure kido, she won't answer my calls."

"She's okay though right?" he asked scared.

He was afraid that something bad had happened to me. He didn't want to lose his mom as well as a father figure.

"She's fine. Don't worry; she's just having a hard time dealing with Jake dying."

"I know but she should be happy. Now she can be with you and we can be a real family."

"Austin-"

"No! Mommy loves you. I used to hear her and Jake talk about it. I know she was happy with Jake but they both knew her what's it called still belongs to you."

His eyes became teary.

He wanted nothing more than to just have a normal family.

"I think you were hearing them wrong honey. Your mommy and I do love each other but not in the way you're thinking of."

"No I know the way she meant it."

"Why would they be talking about that?"

"I don't know but Jake always used to tell her it was okay to love two people at the same time."

Joe didn't say anything.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Am I the reason you and mommy broke up?"

"Oh goodness no! Why would you think that?"

"I was just wondering."

"Austin you were the best thing to ever happen to us. It was my fault your mom and I broke up, not yours."

"What did you do?"

"I wouldn't marry her."

"Well why not?"

"It's complicated. I'll tell you when you're older."

Austin sighed then went over to the TV.

Joe knew I still cared about him. He just wondered why Jake and I talked about me loving him. He just shook off the feeling and went on with the day.

"Hello?"

"Hey Joe it's me."

"Hey. When are you coming to get Austin? He's been asking me all day."

"Can I talk to him?" I asked ignoring his questions.

"Sure."

He handed the phone to Austin.

"Who is it?" he asked him.

"Mom." Joe said.

Austin grinned.

"Mommy! I miss you! When are you coming to get me? I'm having fun at daddies and all but I think it would be better if you were here too. I miss you!"

"I miss you too baby. I'm still not sure when I can come back. Things are still crazy here and your dad doesn't want me taking anything out on you."

Austin looked up at Joe and glared at him.

He thought it was his dad's fault I wasn't coming back yet.

"So daddy told you not to come back and get me?"

"No, no that's not it. It's just better for you not to be around me yet."

"But mommy-"

"I love you sweetie. I'll check in with you again soon."

I hung up before he could say more.

I still felt like this was the best thing for him.

The funeral was set for tomorrow.

"Miley. How are you?" Demi asked me at the funeral.

"I've been better."

Then Sterling walked up holding Sophie.

"Hi Sterling. Hi Sophie."

"Hey Miley. How are you?"

"I've been better."

"It'll get better."

"I know. Thanks."

"Where's Austin? Sophie here's been asking about him all day."

"He should be here soon. He's with his dad."

"Oh really?" Demi asked surprised.

"Yeah I felt like he needed some time with just his dad."

A few seconds later Joe and Austin arrived.

"Mommy!" Austin yelled running up to me and hugging me.

"Hi baby." I said hugging him back.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Austin hugged me again.

"Sophie's here. Do you want to go see her?"

"Yay! Sophie!"

I laughed and watched him run over to her.

"He's been really missing you." Joe said coming up behind me.

"I've been missing him too." I said not turning around.

"Then take him home. He needs to be with you now."

I still wouldn't look at him.

"I can't yet. I don't want to deal with my out of control emotions and craziness." I said bitterly.

"Miley I'm sorry I said that, I just didn't want you to go off and do something drastic. But it seems like you already are."

"No, you're right. He shouldn't have to deal with me like this. I'm doing what I think is best for my son right now."

I started to walk away but Joe grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him.

"What?" I asked gazing into his eyes.

"Will you please talk to me? I want to know what's going on with you."

"I'm fine. I just need time still. Austin shouldn't have to deal with me like this, like you said."

I pulled away from him and went into the building.

After the funeral I went to Austin to tell him goodbye.

"Bye baby. Be good for daddy." I said hugging him and kissing the top of his head.

"Bye mommy. I love you." He said tightening the hug.

I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"I love you too."

Leaving Austin that day was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I had issues I needed to work out. I needed to get help before I really did do something bad. But then again what could be worse than abandoning your only son?

I missed him though, and I'm not proud of doing it. It's been a year. I didn't completely abandon him. I still called him almost every day. He always asked me when I was coming back. I told him the same thing every time. I don't know. But this time when he asked, I told him very soon.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Final Chapter

I can't describe the look on Joe's face when he opened the door and saw me standing there with all my things. He didn't know I wasn't at home, I had been in Colorado. It was just the break I needed.

"Hi." I said.

Before he could say anything Austin poked his head out from behind Joe and came running at full speed to me.

"Mommy! You're back!"

"Hi baby. You've gotten so big. I've missed you so much." I said hugging him tight.

"I missed you too mommy. Are you all better?" he asked looking at me with his big eyes.

"Yes baby. I'm better."

I had to hug him again.

"Daddy took real good care of me."

"I'm sure he did." I said looking up at Joe.

"Do I get to come live you with again?"

"Do you want too? Or do you want to stay with daddy?"

"As much as I love daddy, I want to stay with you."

I smiled and told him to go get his things.

"So just like that you're ready to take care of him again?"

"Look, I know the way I handled things wasn't great but would you have rather have had me take him with me? I was doing what was best for him. I needed space and time. I got some help while I was gone and I'm ready to be a good mom."

"You were never a bad mom. I just wish you would have come to me instead of just dumping our son on me like that."

"What did you want me to say? 'Oh Joe can you take care of Austin for a while I need to go get help because I can barley handle getting up in the morning and looking at myself in the mirror feeling like a failure as a parent because you say I'm crazy and out of wack?' I just couldn't do it. This was good for me. It wasn't anything talking to you could have fixed."

"I'm sorry about what I said okay? Will you please stop using that against me? I feel horrible. This past year Austin has thought it was my fault you left, and that I told you to leave him. He never said it but I could see he thought I might have had something to do with it."

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to use it against you. You were right though. You're the reason I got help for this. Do you remember how depressed I was in middle school? I didn't want to get to that again. Austin didn't need to see me like that. If anything what you said is the best thing you could have done."

Joe wrapped his arms around me and held me in a tight hug.

There was still so much I needed to tell him.

While I was away I got help on more than just dealing with the death of Jake. I came to a conclusion about a lot.

"You're a great mom. Don't forget that." He whispered in my ear.

"And you're a great dad." I whispered back.

"Okay mommy I got my stuff."

"Great sweetie." I said pulling away from Joe.

"Bye daddy." Austin said hugging Joe.

"Bye kid."

"So I guess I'll bring him back next weekend."

Joe looked at me confused.

"I was thinking that you could have Austin every other weekend. At least for now, and he can always come over when he wants too."

Joe smiled.

"I would love that."

"So would I mommy."

"Great. So see you later then."

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"Austin go wait in the car. Your mom will be there in a second."

"Okay." He said going to the car.

"You do seem happier."

"I am."

"That's good."

"We still have a lot to talk about."

"Like what?"

My first intention was to kiss him.

I started to lean closer but I stopped myself.

He deserved better than me. I knew my chance with him probably passed.

"Never mind, I'll call you tomorrow or something."

I started to walk away because I thought that would be best.

But Joe knew me too well.

"Wait."

I pretended that I didn't hear him and kept walking.

"I know you heard me." He said grabbing hold of my arm.

"Were you going to do this?"

He kissed me.

It took me by surprise.

It reminded me of our first kiss outside the high school. That took me by surprise too. But that didn't stop me from kissing him back. I rested my forehead against his and had him hold me.

"You were right. We do still have a lot to talk about."

He flashed me that large goofy grin of his and walked back into his house leaving me weak at the knees and heart racing.

I couldn't stop smiling. I bit my lower lip and got into the car.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you love daddy?"

I smiled again.

"Yes."

"He loves you too. I heard him talking on the phone with someone and he said he loved you with all his heart."

I blushed and then started to drive off.

Things seemed to be going right again.

I ended up going to Joe's the next day while Austin was at school.

"Hey." He said letting me in.

"Hey yourself." I said sitting down on the couch.

He came and sat close next to me.

"So about yesterday-"I started.

"No me first. I know we've been down this road before and I know I've screwed up but Miley I love you. I have since the ninth grade. Through the years we ended up back to each other. I know we wouldn't have to keep coming back if it wasn't for me but-"

"I'm the one who messed up last time remember? I walked out. I slept with Jake."

"But that was because I wouldn't commit. But I do want to commit to you. Being Austin is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Too us. And I understand if you truly are done with me after the last time we were together but I want to be with you forever Miley. I want us to be a real family. Like we should have been from the very beginning."

Tears were coming to my eyes.

I wanted nothing more than to be a family with him and Austin, and maybe even have more kids.

"I love you too Joe. I never stopped. Jake knew that. When I was away, I came to realize that the only one I've ever really wanted to be with is you. Yes Jake was a great husband and I could have been happy with him the rest of my life but you're my true soul mate. Austin has only brought us closer together lately. I think he figured it out before we did."

"He is one smart kid."

"He gets his charm from you."

"He gets his smile from you."

We just sat staring at each other for a few minutes.

"So?"

"So what?" I asked confused.

"What do you say to spending the rest of your life with me?"

To my surprise he had gotten on his knees and pulled out a ring.

I couldn't help but let tears of joy come down my face.

It was really happening. He was really purposing.

"I say yes."

Then I kissed him with as much love as I could.

I guess we had Austin to thank for this. He helped us realize what we both knew but wouldn't admit. He really was the best thing that ever happened to us.

"Are excited?" Demi asked me on the wedding day six months later.

"Yes. I still can't believe this was happening." I said fixing my dress.

"I know really. We never thought this day would come. But I'm happy it did. You guys are meant to be." Demi said hanging me my flowers.

"We really are." I said walking toward the door.

"No walking out this time?"

"Nope." I said smiling.

"You look beautiful sweetie." My dad told me when I reached him.

I smiled and blushed.

"Thanks dad."

"And you're sure about this one? We don't want another wedding for you to run out on."

"Joe is the one for me daddy. I know it."

"We just want you to be happy."

"I am. More than anything."

He kissed my cheek and linked arms with me.

The music started and we entered the church. Everybody rose too look at me but my eyes were glued to Joe's. He looked so handsome. I knew this was right. I was happy to be married to Joe at long last.

"I love you Mrs. Joe Jonas." Joe smiled.

"I like the sound of that." I said with my arms wrapped around his neck as we danced.

"I do too."

He lightly kissed my lips and I rested my head against his chest and we danced the rest of the night away.

THE END


End file.
